Untitled: start the count down
by BlizzardNight
Summary: As they barely escaped from Steve and out of the mansion, they got teleported to a grubby old house with familiar and new faces. From there, the adventure begins! With mysteries still not discovered and old ones to resurface, how will Hogwarts survive the Steve's! HetaOni reference! Rated T so it would be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always wanted to write a story like this and now that I have a bit of free tome, I can. I seriously haven't seen the entire game, but I'll do the best I can, there will be my Hetalia oc: Québec. And the only reason I put here in stories is because I like her and she's based off of me, so if you don't like her personality, that means you probably won't like me. So the reason for this story to come to creation is one, I love HetaOni, two, I had two cute scenes in my head that I want to have on paper and three the other HetaOni fanfic inspired me to do this, I was kind of sad that I wouldn't be the first to post one and I've been working up the guts to write one in till one day I said: SUCK IT UP *INSERT REAL NAME HERE*, YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU WON'T BE A COPIER IF YOU DO WRITE ONE. YOU ALSO HAD THE SAME IDEA IT'S JUST HE OR SHE DID IT FIRST. NOW SUCK IT UP AND DO THIS!'' (Yes I was scared that people would call me a copier!)So yeah this is what it brought me too.**

**Information:**

**Year: five (and for the sake of the story it won't be the original HP time line, but my own, which means not 1995, but possibly a little later like around 1998 still in the 90's, but at the end. But this is not decided yet)**

**Houses: secret**

**Québec: I haven't decided if I should use Robin night or a random name**

**Characters: will be from both fandoms**

**Pairings: possible!**

**God, this seems so sad when I writing this right now. I'm about to cry! ; _ ;**

**Well on a more cheery not I love that two of my stories are very popular! And that there will be more canons talking with me soon**

***Random person walks into the room***

**Prussia: Why am I not in your intro, am I not awesome enough for you, because I can destroy this place in five seconds**

**Me: finally the craziness returns!**

***somewhere in the FMA world***

**Ed: why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to me soon?**

**Al: stop being so paranoid Ed!**

**Ed: fine…**

***back to me* **

**Me: well I better get my shotgun and other weapons ready; we're going to capture an alchemist while this story shall be playing for you. YEAHHHHAAAAA!*leaves with a bunch of weapons* (no this is not a crossover with FMA, if you read my first story you'll understand completely, maybe I'll explain now… later)**

**(okay sorry if this seems random, but there's a poll on my profile to see if i change the years or not so there's first to sixth year, the reason i didn't put seventh is because i will probably write it, but if you want seventh well then say it in a pm or review!now this was posted about a few days ago and it's kind of popular. i'm glad!)**

**(I'm a £$;*&% line breaker! FEAR MEEEE!)**

As they ran and ran, they were getting tired, they lost track of time and don't know how many times they redid time. When they originally arrived it was June 26 1997, it was a nice summer day, but that day turned into a nightmare, with deaths one after the other, with time restarting itself every time, just so that everyone could get out alive. And I'm kind of getting off track so let's go back to the protagonists! (I ruined the moment didn't I well I'll try to do that less often in this story starting now! But before I actually begin, there will always be moments like this because I don't like it when one of my stories gets to serious (even though I am good at writing serious! It's just no fun! Now we start!)

As they continued running down the corridor of this huge mansion, memories were brought back, the good and the bad. They ran, they ran for their lives, ran to continue living. Even thought they were immortals, they weren't in that house. That house, that lives an unspeakable horror, something that shouldn't even live, even existed in the first place. That thing was names Steve (guess who can control all Steve's with his rod, if you can guess it well I will think of something, like an Oc in this story or up that ally). Steve, the evil, ugly, (rapping) killer of this horrible mansion, with secrets still not told, still to be found out and still to be discovered or lost forever. The twelve people that were running in the hall were either badly injured, minor injuries or just plain blind. They continued running with key in hand and in formation, but only barely.

As the monster got closer, they got closer to the door, and then the man with the caterpillars for eyebrows spoke up.

'' when we get out, I want you to all hold on to me, no questions just do it'' he said still rushing while being aided by a man in a bomber military uniform and glasses.

They all nodded and picked up the speed, they almost made it when the head of the formation was trying to get the key in.

'' hurry up Italy he's gaining up on us!'', yelled a man with black hair and brown eyes

''Ve~ almost got it Japan, there!'' said the person known as Italy. They ran outside and continued till they were a good distance away from the door.

'' NOW HOLD ON!'', said the man with the bushy eyebrows.

Then the monster started to come out the door way, but before he could reach them, they all magically teleported away.

As the more than a dozen stop spinning, they found themselves on a road, it was dark and scary, with flickering lights and everything.

''England we thought we told you no more magic!'', said the guy who he was lining on.

'' America this wasn't my magic, this was a port-key, which I did not create and if you're wondering why I didn't use it earlier, I did and it didn't work, when I was able to use my phone, I called the person who made it and she told me to use it once we get outside'', he said looking the wrong way

Then a tremble was felt and a door opening was hear, then running footsteps

''ARTHUR, IVAN, FELICIANO, LOVINO, LUDWIG, FRANCIS THE PERVERT, KIKU, ANTONIO, ALFRED, MATTHEW, WANG AND GILBERT, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!'', Yelled a brunette that looked about the age of 15 with chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. She came running down from the place called Grimlaud 12 (did I write it properly).she was followed by others who looked horrified or just plain shocked or just wanting to see what's going on.

'' hey!'', yelled Francis the pervert

''Qu-Alicia, what are you doing here?'', asked an almost transparent person

'' and why are you transparent?'', she asked in return, people snickered at this

'' okay, before this gets onto a full on fight, Arthur'', then the man known as Arthur turned his head, '' who brought us here?'', asked Alfred

'' well she's right in front of you'', he said in return

'' wait, sis made this?'', he asked stupidly

'' yeah, why'', she asked her aura getting as creepy and evil as Russia

'' well that was kind of nice'', Alfred finished before getting killed

'' well I can't just let the only family I have die in some stupid house that moves!'', she almost bellowed

'' dears'', intervened a redheaded woman, '' let's get you all inside before these wounds get infected, I'll need everyone who knows medical spells front and center!'' she yelled out, only a few people stepped forward, Alicia, a bushy haired girl and a few adults, '' is that all, well that's good enough I guess'', she finished then she pushed everyone back inside.

Inside the house was horrible, it was covered in cob webs and was very dark and gloomy. There was a portrait of an old woman that was sleeping, but that wasn't the bizarre part, the bizarre part was that it was moving, MOVING. For the countries that didn't know about magic, it was a little bit weird, but it didn't show in their facial expressions. As they continued down the hall, they noticed that brooms were all placed neatly on the wall. To their surprise, teenagers, up the stairs, leaning on the railing, were looking curiously at them.

They continued down the hall and went up the stairs to a large room. They went in and the lady said

'' be back in a jiffy'' then she left

A few moments of silence were left in the room, then the door, suddenly opened reviling Alicia

'' so what happened in that house, I was going to come in and help, but my common sense told me I get killed, which possibly happened to you guys often?'', she asked trying to see if she was right.

They were all, well almost all dumbfound, for the people who didn't know her very well anyway.

'' yeah, I know about the book… I know everything'', she out trailed, and then she started getting this creepy aura.

''Alicia, stop you're scaring people!'', yelled Matthew

''well sorry! I didn't mean it- hey Iggy, are you blind?'', she knew what this meant, '' I guess I can handle this'', she said nonchalantly.

'' WAIT! YOU DON'T MIND THAT I'M BLIND!-OH NO DON'T DO THAT PLEASE I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!'', yelled Iggy

'' give me a minute you maudit d'idiot, it won't take long'', she said

Then she knelt closer, whispered a few word, put her hand in front of his face and a giant glowing circle appeared underneath them. After a few minutes the circle cleared down and a smirk was only left on her face.

'' so Iggy, how do you feel?''

'' DON'T CALL ME THAT! Wait I can see! '', he said

'' well yes moron what did you think I was going to do, rape you? Because even though Francis is my big brother, like you, I'm not the damn pervert like he is, you should expect better from me'', she said while giving him the sweet ton.

As they continued to bicker, the red haired women, accompanied by the bushy haired girl, a man with a long white beard and glasses, a nurse, well at least that's what I looked like, and a few other adults.

''now dears, what's going on here?'', she asked, the twelve people in the room just looked beat or dead.

'' ah Arthur, is that you?'', said the old man

'' Albus?'', said the man known as Arthur

'' wait Albus, you know this man?''

'' yes he's an old friend'', he said his twinkle just became brighter.

'' hello professor McGonagall'', said the only girl nation in the room

''Hello Ms. Dupuis, who might these people be?'', she asked looking skeptical.

''ummm… these are my friends and family…'' she said looking a bit unsure.

As time passed a bit of an introduction passed and the healing began, with clothes repaired and gotten the blood taken out, well the blood that they could get out for today (which wasn't a lot)

As time passed the others left, they got the name of the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, a classmate of Alicia.

'' so Feliciano, could, wait give me a minute'', she said then pulled out her wand and casted a few spells, '' okay, those are silence spells and very powerful ones so we don't have to use are human names. So Italy, what happened back at the mansion?'', she was curious as to why Italy's eyes were more open now then they probably were in his entire life, which wasn't a good thing. As Italy explained what happened during time at the mansion, Alicia was telling them about how much time had pass.

'' so you guys left on the 26 of June 1997 correct'', said the young girl

'' yes, so Québec, what day and year is it?'', asked Japan

'' oh euh it's still 1997, but only month difference, that's it! At least you didn't spend 5 decades in that house (reference to the other story, why won't you continue?)!'', she finished in giggles.

''da, but what day is it?'', asked a tall man

'' oh Russia, it's July 26 1997, so only a month since you disappeared'', she finished.

As they took the charm of the door, a large thump was heard outside, and a few moans and swear words and something originated from me?

As the thirteen nations peeked their heads outside they found something that pleased and shocked them at the same time.

**A/N: TA DA~ I'm done so let me explain a few things, I went alchemist hunting and caught myself an alchemist!**

**Ed: what do you want from me now! I taught I was free!**

**Me: you're never free, once you're in a fanfiction, you're bonded to that person for life *creepy aura and creepy smile***

**Ed:*shudders* what the hell is wrong with you!**

**Me: nothing's wrong with me* creepy aura and creepy smile* now, STAY IN THE CLOSET!* shoves Ed into closet* this brings back memories…**

**Now back to normal, when I first started on fanfict, my first story was a FMA story, so this is what I was referring to when I meant alchemist hunting… again.**

**So let me explain a few things, there's not going to be just the characters from HetaOni, but from hetalia in general. Because they will make special appearances, but I will stick to the cast of HetaOni for the story, with other characters of course. So yeah… almost seven pages long! A true achievement for me… yes seven pages! It's a new record! **

**I know this sound stupid, but please review, it makes me feel loved and also gives me the strength to continue (usually) oh and now that I think about it, here are all the reasons I didn't post this story sooner:**

**I was scared**

**I was scared of people calling me I copier**

**I was writing other stories**

**I didn't have the guts**

**I didn't have the time **

**And I didn't want to copy the other person, even though are plots are probably not the same (I hope) and I will continue to do my best!**

**Au revoir et à la prochaine which is French for: good bye and see you next time**

**READ, WRITE & REVIEW**


	2. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

**A/N: okay since the poll isn't over and only one person voted, I'm going for fifth year, but don't worry I've got something good planed so that this series can be longer, yes, I said series.**

**So any on another note, after I did some very (not so) hard research I found something interesting… okay this is for all you Germany is holy romaine empire believers. Now drum roll please *drum roll* it's… * dramatic pause* * sound of taking big breath* TRUE! So all you none believers better start believing because it say, were I read it. The holy romaine empire is on the territory of where Germany should be now (well this is in my words since I forgot what the sentence was). So yeah, does it show that I had nothing to do yesterday? Well anyway let's get started! **

**Last chapter: re-read it**

**This chapter: **

Outside the room that they were in, they say a large dog pill on the floor. Than it started to move and jumped like a cheetah catching it's pray yelling: MARRY MEEEE! And started to cling to Russia. The next thing that happened was unclear to everyone in that room, well except for the nations. What happened was Russia slammed the door and brought all the other nations that were in the room with him before the psychopath of a sister started to attack him.

Pov for the people in the same room as Russia,

'' bloody hell, your sister's a psychopath!'' exclaimed England

The only thing that Russia was doing was laying on the door, back to the door, knees to his chest, looking like someone was about to kill him. People were now terrified of Belarus since Russia is rarely scared or sad of anything. And that meant a lot!

'' well maybe she'll calm down'' said the pervert

'' or maybe she'll just try to kill you'' said Spain

'' da, I wish'' said Russia.

''MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! IVAN LET ME BECOME ONE WITH YOU!'' she yelled while scratching the door.

'' well at least she used your human name'' said America

Pov for the people outside the room,

'' MARRY ME! IVAN, LET ME BECOME ONE WITH YOU!'' yelled Belarus

'' wow, your sisters crazy!'' exclaimed Korea

'' yes I know'', she said softly, ''she's always like this'' she finished

Now the people under her and on top of her, were just dumbfound

'' hey get off of me!'' exclaimed Austria

'' Big bruder don't shot!'' exclaimed Liechtenstein

'' not now Lily, Bruder's got some shooting to do'' exclaimed Switzerland

*Bang, bang, gang, bang, bang DON'T SHOT ME YOU MORON! BANG!*

There were bullet holes everywhere. Then a sudden scream and the hall was filled with people and wands pointed at them.

'' bloody hell! What's wrong with her!'' exclaimed a red head

'' she wants to marry her brother'' said someone from the other side of the door

''MARRY ME! IVAN, LET ME BECOME ONE WITH YOU!'' exclaimed the girl that was scratching the door. Then she turned the door knob and she entered the room, the people on the outside did not want to mess with her now, so they just watched. What they saw was the bed turned over, Alicia just randomly siting behind the bed with others, the only girl behind the turned over bed, just looked as scared as the others, in total there where thirteen people behind the bed. The one that looked the most scared must have been Ivan, he had beige hair and purple eyes that looked like lilacs, he was wearing a scarf, he's clothes were bloody like almost all the others and was yelling

'' go away! GO AWAY!'' yelled the extremely tall boy.

'' Ivan, become one with me'' said the sister, her aura getting very creepy

Then she pulled the boy out of the room and left. Only screams of terror were heard afterwards.

'' so that was interesting'' said Tonks

'' yes very, but I still don't trust these people at all!''

'' MOODY, STOP BEING PARANOIDE!''

''CONSTANT VIGILANCE MOLLY!'' yelled the man with the weird eye

'' sorry dears, but this man is a complete idiot, just ignore him'' said the red haired women

''CONSTANT VIGILANCE!''

And now life just got weird for them.

So as the days past, things seemed to get more interesting in that house till one day, Dumbledore called an order of the phoenix meeting while they go and pick someone up

''Albus, is it him that you are going to retrieve?'', asked a man with very, extremely bushy eyebrows

'' yes Arthur, now round up your friends, all of them and meet me in the dining room''

So as a few of the members left they said they would tell them what happened later, but to them something didn't seem of, but in reality, it was. The kids were trying to listen in on the conversation.

'' why do you think Alicia got to go in there, she's about are age. Mom's probably going to trough a fit'' and when Ron said that his Mom did exactly that, through a fit about them being too young.

In the meeting room,

''ALBUS, THERE ONLY CHILDREN!'' exclaimed an overly protective mother

'' no Molly, they aren't'' said the headmaster keeping his smile

'' WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ALICIA IS IN RON'S YEAR, HOW IS SHE NOT YOUNG!'' she asked, exclaiming and flailing her arms around everywhere.

''Molly, let me explain, but before I do'' he took out his wand and cast a spell, '' kids were listening to us'' he said not losing his twinkle in his eyes.

The people in the room, excluding the countries, were McGonagall, Snape, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid (he didn't go deal with the giants yet), Sirius and a few others

'' Now let me begin, how old do you think these people are?'' asked Dumbledore

''From the ages 15 to 30'' said Snape

'' ah, as you would think, but they're much, much older than that, they are around the ages of over six hundred years to about four thousand'' said the Professor still with a smile. Now the people who didn't know were dumbfound, Snape was the first to recover

''Sir, how is that even possible?''

''Ah yes Severus, let me explain, then you can finish'' said the professor turning his head to the nations in the room, '' they are the personifications of countries, yes I know it is surprising, but true, when I first met Arthur and he explained it to me, I was bewildered. Now I will let you speak'' said the headmaster turning his head to the nations. They first started with a young man that was eating a… hamburger?

'' oh, MY NAME IS ALFRED F. JONES, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME AMERICA! HAHAHAH!'' he yelled while eating

Then someone raised their hand

'' how old are you?'' asked a witch

''umm… over six hundred years old'', he said that after returned to eating his hamburger.

They then turned their heads too two weird people yelling at each other, once they noticed, they stopped and then one with the long blond haired started

'' Bonjour, je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, but you can just call me France-''

'' or Francis the pervert!'' said Alicia

'' will you stop! And I am 2400 years old, if you count the time of Gaule'', said the man

''ah hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland, but you can just call me England and I'm around a 2000 years old, more or less'' (okay, sorry if i changed it randomly, but let's say between 1500 and 2000, i'd say he's more between those numbers! he said, somehow getting the same twinkle as Dumbledore

They then turned their heads to the person that they know called Ivan

''Da, my name is Ivan Braginski , but you may call me Russia, I am around 1200 years old, possibly (a lot) more, become one with mother Russia, da?'' now people started to back away from him. (for Russia and most of the countries in general, i did some fast calculating and this is what it gave me, i may be wrong because of country names before it, but for France, i think i'm right, maybe of by a few years, but still good!)

As they recovered from the weirdness, they decided to pass to the next person, for some strange reason, he was talking to a man that seemed younger than him and had a panda.

''Ah well I guess it's my turn aru. My name is Wang Yoa or China, and I am around four thousand years old aru'' he said holding his panda.

''Herro, my name is Honda Kiku, Japan is the country I represent'' he said while bowing. (Sorry if I'm taking too long, I will skip a few countries like Korea, because he would be like everything originated from me da-ze! Or Poland or Belarus or and a few others countries, but will be mentioned later)

As they finished the rounds of people, they got around to the last bunch of people that seemed a bit of wait was one of them… invisible?

'' Hi well you already know me all, I'm Alicia Dupuis, but I'm Québec, the personification of a province, but for some reason still a country… anyway, I'm about the same age as America, but only older (the only reason, New-France and before that)'', she finished then pointed to a floating polar bear, wait no someone was there, wait what was America doing in two spots at the same time.

''H-Hello, my name is Matthew Williams-'' whispered Matthew

''Who?'' said the polar bear. Now the magical people were trying to figure out how a bear could talk.

''I'm Canada'' he said to the polar bear

'' and he's about my age'' said the girl from before.

Then they continued to a man called Germany, (the awesome!)Prussia, Hungary, Austria, they found out about the bad touch trio which consites of Spain, France and (the awesome!)Prussia, Spain and a few others, now they were down to two, they looked like twins.

''Hello, me it's Lovino Vargas, the older and southern part of Italy or just Romano for short, GET AWAY FROM ME TOMATO BASTARD!'' (Sorry I'm not good at doing Lovino)

''Ve~, I'm Feliciano Vargas and the Northern part of Italy'' he said while waving a white flag.

'' ah yes well the meeting is over for now we should continue next time, but before we leave, these people shall be attending Hogwarts to protect it, I will explain what it is later with help from the twelve people who fought the threat'' said Albus.

They let the bunch of people out and started to get supper ready.

Pov, the teenagers,

As they were leaning on the realign with Harry who had just entered a few minutes ago were just explaining what happened during the time that he missed.

'' so these random people appear out of nowhere and Dumbledore knows one of them?'' they all nodded.

'' do you want to listen in?'' asked one of the twins

''sure'' said Harry, but when they started, crookshanks ate the ear

'' Bloody hell Hermione, your cat's a menace!''

''Ron! Your language!''

Then Ron's mom called them down for supper and they started to eat, giving curious looks at the bunch of new people that seemed familiar for some reason, like if they knew them in the past, but they couldn't remember, it's like their memories where blocked.

A few days later,

In the order of the phoenix meeting place,

'' yes Dumbledore, what did you call us here for?'' asked Lupin

'' well Remus, we are here to talk about the upcoming threat that does not involve Voldemort'' people shuddered at this

'' Like Umbridge?'' ask McGonagall

''No, something far worse'' said Dumbledore, ''something that not even I know the existence of until this year. This is something that I do not control. There is a mansion close to the school, right of the outskirts of Hogsmead, whatever you do, do not let anyone in, because people come in and almost never come out. Unless they find the journal, because in that house, all immortals are mortal, that monster can kill anyone. Now we have the people here who have survived this horror and will explain it to us'' when he said this two people step forward, North Italy and Japan.

'' so how will you help us'' asked a witch

'' because we entered and survived that house'' said Japan

'' Ve~ and it's not something that I want to do again'' said Italy, now his eyes were open to everyone's surprise.

'' could you explain what happened in that house?'' asked Tonks

'' werr, I would have to leave most of it to Italy, there wouldn't be a better one to ask'' said Japan while moving back.

Then Italy started to explain how you can die easily in that house and that he saw his friends die one by one in front of his eyes and that because of the journal that he was always holding tightly against his chest and that, that journal restarted time. He restarted time till he got to this time loop when there was a huge difference then from the others and that that's how they got out, all of them. That's what brought them here.

'' well interesting story'' said Sirius

'' well now, they will go under disguise protecting the school'' said Dumbledore

'' what about the children here? They have seen them!'' said Molly

'' yes, but don't know their names and they won't look exactly the same as they do now, just a bit younger and with the new circumstances, I would not worry Molly. You shall enter as exchange students from your respective countries. Now we better get them ready, term starts soon'' said Albus then he disaperated away.

**A/N: well I'm going to skip the diagon alley scene because 1. Too many people do it, 2. It's just a waste of time for me and not closes enough to the plot to write it, but I will be said in later chapters!**

**So how do you like the story so far? Tell me if any character are to OOC, k? Because I want to do well!**

**PLEASE READ, WRITE AND REVIEW! And I shall continue more often because I'm having fun writing this!**


	3. the new song

**A/N: god I can't get the hetalia version of ten-face out of my head! But there so cute, especially Prussia, Russia and Italy (north)! Well yes, I'm back and better than ever with exams next week that count for fifty percent of my grade! So if I fail the exams, I fail my year and I take the exams again during summer. God, why did they make one exam so important! I talk to much don't I... well, let us begin!**

As they finished their shopping at Diagon alley, they decided it should be time that they began to blend in. so let the 'Operation make us blend in' begin!

''Santo rita meeta, ringo jonah tito marlin, jack latoya janet micheal dumbledora the explorer, SANTO RITA MEETA, RINGO JONAH TITO MARLIN, JACK LATOYA JANET MICHEAL DUMBLEDORA THE EXPLORER! NOW LET US SHRINK/BECOME YOUNG! '' As the circle faded there was revealed to be a variety of age groups, and some didn't even change or become young!

''so are you done being a magic wizard or can we leave?'' asked America

'' This is not magic; it's magick, very older then magic and complicated-''

''yes it always seems to summon me''

'I wonder why though, is he truly from the depths of hell?'

As they left the extremely… unique basement, they decided to call it a day and get ready, because they were leaving tomorrow.

The next day,

It was very early in the dawn when the first residents of the Black house, the sky was still in its glory of the night sky that seemed to like it's millions of stars and constellations (88 constellations, I'm a huge fan of constellations, if you see stuff in Latin you don't understand, I will be happy to translate it myself since I can easily remember a lot!), in the darkness that was the atmosphere above. The only people up at this time were a few nations and a few normal wizards. A group of people were sitting outside on the doorsteps, one looking up at the night sky, one talking and waving a white flag, and one listening with a creepy (yet cute!) smile on his face, another with a bird on his shoulder, one that was an invisible ninja, the one that called himself double 0 ninja!, a guy with black hair trying to read the mood and a few others.

'' so what's this Hogwarts place like, does it have good cooking, please don't tell me it tastes like Britain's food (yes I will change from the name Britain/England for one reason, variation), because his food taste terrible, and I don't want to die a virgin ve~!''

'' no Italy, almost all the food doesn't taste like Britain's cooking, almost. I wasn't able to teach the house elves how to make a good stake yet'' said the person still looking up at the sky

'' wait, MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD!''

'' hey England''

'' yes?''

'' shut up'' said the same person still looking up at the sky, the voice dark, cold and evil, like back in Iggy's pirate days!

'' hey the Ousome (1) Gilbert wants to know vhat you are doing''

'' looking at constellations''

'' Ve~ which ones are out?'' asked the (cute) Italian

'' umm… Aquila, Cyngnus, Draco, Ursa Major, Lacerta, Camelopardalis, Vulpecula, Delphinus, Aquarius, Lyra and Serpens''

'' how the hell do you know that!''

'' because French is a Latin language and I'm very fascinated in constellations, did you know that there are 88 in are solar system, possibly a dozen millions more in others, I can't believe you don't know your own sister!''

''…''

'' well comrades', let's not try to wake up the neighbourhood, da?'' most of the people shivered

'' yes Russia'' most of them mumbled out

'' hey I just noticed, doesn't Prussia sound like Russia just plus the P''

Nothing happened; it was just an awkward silence that lasted for five minutes

'' so who's cooking breakfast?''

''Liet'' said the northern country that was the inventor of vodka

'' good, now I won't die, well see ya'' she said while leaving

'' MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD!''

'' yes it is!'' she replied

The next few hours later,

As the group tried to get a few compartments to themselves, they noticed that, that would be impossible, so they decided to take two cabins next door to each other, one with a blond girl already in it and one all alone.

When inside, they noticed the cabins were huger on the inside then out. They could fit at least fifteen people, so they also decided to take a third. Russia, Italy, Romano, Britain, Québec, Canada, Japan in the one with the blond girl. Spain, Austria, Prussia, Hungary (for these three, this will be a new trio, but Prussia will still be in the Bad touch trio, don't worry), Germany, USA/America ( I don't like using the term America, but I will make in exception since it's a lot easier to say America then United-States of America) and China in the second. Poland, Lithuania, Korea, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Belarus and Ukraine were in the third cabin.

Most of them talked during the train ride, but some really couldn't.

In the first cabin,

'' Hello, who might you be? You're too old to be to be first years'' said the blond

Then the door opened to reveal a boy who was holding a plant and a toad, and the four other people that were at the Black's residence.

'' sorry harry we have prefect duties, let's go Ron'' said the bushy haired girl

'' see ya mate'' said the red head

Then they both left, leaving the new three people the sit in the cabin.

'' well could you answer my question?'' said the blond looking at the weird seven people

'' well I go to Hogwarts, I'm a student'' said the only girl in the group of seven, '' and these are exchange students-''

''yeah we are exchange students from around the world, well a few are at least'' said the man that had an English accent and thick eye brows to match, his eyes were a beautiful emerald green.

'' hello, name's Nevil Longbottom, what's yours?'' ask the boy-man holding the plant

'' Ve~ Hi Nevil, I'm Feliciano Vargas, this is my brother Lovino, the man that looks like he's meditating is Honda Kiku and the one with the creepy smile is Ivan Braginski'' said the red head

'' wait you forgot Mattie''

'' who?'' asked the polar bear

Then the boy holding the bear whispered something into his fur so only he could hear.

'' and this is my brother, Matthew Williams'' she said while sitting beside him

'' you don't look alike'' said Nevil

''Ve~ wait for''

Then her hair and eye colour changed to look almost like his

'' show off'' said the man with the bushy caterpillars

'' at least I don't have caterpillars for eyebrows, I still can't believe were related'' she said while rolling her eyes

'' well your also related to Francis, let's just pray to god that you won't become I pervert like him''

'' Never will Iggy, never will''

''well, I'm Ginny Weasley, this is Luna Lovegood, that's Harry Potter'', no reaction came from them to their surprise, '' and the two people with us before were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley'' said the fiery red head.

The door then swung open to reveal a platinum blond and two goongs

'' so Potter, this your new girlfriend'' he said while pointing to Ginny

'' hey Malfoy just shut up, your voice is annoying'' said the other blond in the room

'' oh Potter now getting help from new people''

'' I'm not new you asshole'' she said then got up hair and eye colour changed back to its brown colour, as she was in front of Malfoy she started to smirk, then slowly a shadow started to cast over them

'' what's so funny Dupuis'' he said with venom in his voice

'' oh would you like to know how screwed you are'' a small stop mangling the queens language was heard in the background.

'' hallo, would you like to meet my water pipe, da?'' said a new voice

The next thing they saw was Russia slamming his water pipe onto Malfoy and a sword that made him trip

'' Yeah Run Malfoy! Run to tell your Dad! Hahah!''

'' My father shall hear THIS!''

'' no he won't'' she said to the people in the cabin who snickered

Pov Malfoy

'I shall get my revenge on those new people, why would Dumbledore want exchange students now? This is getting suspisious, but REVENGE COMES FIRST!' thought Malfoy

Back to the first cabin,

''we better get changed into are robs'' said Ginny, then she was followed out by Hermione (who came back a few minutes ago), Luna and Alicia

We time skip to the future in the castle (because the therestral scene is something I want you guys to come up with yourselves!)

Now as the now over 21 nations because they meet up with others, they waited outside the great hall were they could hear the sorting about to begin, but first the song started (I've change the song since the events aren't going to be the same):

_In times of dawns_

_From the light beyond_

_The four founders stood on this very spot_

_That day was very rainy and hot_

_As the four founders, four friends started to build_

_Horrors unimaginable were created and were never still_

_Godric Gryffindor took the courage and brave_

_Rowena Ravenclaw decided on the knowledgeable and creative_

_Helga Hufflepuff only let in the loyal and just_

_While Salazar Slytherin took the pure-blood and cunning_

_The rest were left to die_

_Those horrors from the past return today _

_Because the prophecy shall never lay_

_It has started I have warned _

_The book's owner shall be the key_

_Weak, but brave when needed _

_And his friends and family the pieces_

_That shall be there when other would abandon_

_Now it starts a new _

_In this castle that is very blue_

_Adventurers beware _

_Because hell shall be after you_

_Now that you are warned _

_Of this past very old almost forgotten_

_Let the sorting beginning _

_Because I am the sorting hat_

Then the hall broke into applause only a bushy haired Gryffindor seemed worried

'' now let the sorting beginning!'' exclaimed Dumbledore

As the sorting past and thy finished, McGonagall was still near the sorting hat

'' as you may have seen, there are a few new students this year, we have agreed to an exchange program now I shall call them in one'' said the old professor

'' the Representative of England, Arthur Kirkland'' a man with beautiful emerald green eyes walked in the great hall the people were only staring at one thing, his eyebrows, he then bowed and went to stand at his place.

'' the representative of Poland, Feliks Łukasiewicz'' then a weird cross dresser walked in to the hall, the students were trying hard not to laugh.

'' the Representative of Lithuania, Toris Laurinaitis'' a slightly long, brown haired man walked in, girls just started to swoon. (What he's HOT!)

''The representative for The United-States of America, Alfred F. Jones'' the only thing that went through the entire student body was

'Dear Lord, he is American'

''the Representatives for Germany, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Ludwig…'' the an Albino and a blond haired blue eyed person walked in

''the Representative for Hungary, Elizabeta Héderváry'' A brunette holding a frying pan as a weapon walked in and took her place.

'' the representative for Austria, Roderich Edelstein'' then a few other nations passed, like Finland, Greece, China, South Korea, France, Belarus, Ukraine, Japan, Spain, Switzerland (trigger happy Switz) and Liechtenstein.

'' The representative for Russia, Ivan Braginski'' the hall went silent, that' one of the two that beat up Malfoy. Russia had his childish smile on his face that made most of the hall shiver.

Then Ron whispered to Harry

'' bet you ten sickles that Ivan is going into Slytherin''

'' okay'' he replied, and then a _boys _was hear from right beside them.

'' the representatives for Canada, Matthew Williams and-'' then two blonds that almost looked identical walked into the hall, one with a weird curl and goggles on his head, and he was holding a polar bear? And a girl that almost looked identical to him and the representative from America, was wearing Gryffindor robes, almost none of the student body recognized her, almost

'' who's she?'' asked Ron

''watch'' said Harry

They both then took their place between the representative of America and England. Then her eye colour changed from blue to the green of Arthur and then back to the brown that everyone was used to.

The hall gasped

'' Ah what a show, the Representatives for Canada, Matthew Williams and Alicia Dupuis''

'' the representatives for Italy, the Northern part, Feliciano Vargas, '' then a cute brownish red head walked in, he had a curl on one side of his head, '' and the southern part, Lovino Vargas'' then an almost identical to Feliciano walked into the hall, with a neutral expression on his face, the only difference was the hair and curl, the eyes they aren't sure, since they aren't open, at all.

'' now when I call you name may you please be seated on the stool to be sorted,

Arlovskaya, Natalia''

''SLYTHERIN! ''

'' Beilschmidt, Gilbert''

''SLYTHERIN! ''

''Ludwig''

''HUFFLEPUFF'' (if I change my mind, I will change)

'' Bonnefoy, Francis''

''RAVENCLAW! ''

''Braginskaya, Katyusha''

''HUFFLEPUFF''

'' Braginski, Ivan''

''HUFFLEPUFF! ''

'' ten sickles please'' said Harry to a gaping Ron

''fine'' he mumbled out.

'' Carriedo, Antonio Fernandez''

''HUFFLEPUFF! ''

'' Edelstein, Roderich''

''SLYTHERIN! ''

'' Héderváry, Elizabeta''

''GRYFFINDOR! ''

'' Honda, Kiku''

''RAVENCLAW! ''

''Jones, Alfred F. ''

''GRYFFINDOR! '' Then something about I'm the hero! Was heard

'' Karpusi, Heracles''

''GRYFFINDOR! ''

'' Kirkland, Arthur''

'Ah yes one of the first Slytherins, seems that you still belong in that house, but times have change, everyone thinks that Slytherins are only bad people, may you and you friends please try and stop this pitiful rivalry' thought the hat

'yes' thought Arthur

'thank you'

''SLYTHERIN! ''

'' Laurinaitis, Toris''

'Umm, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw… oh so you don't like that Russia person, but he does like you, you know? He just can't seem to know how to express himself? Don't believe me, well better be'

''RAVENCLAW! ''

'' Łukasiewicz, Feliks''

''HUFFLEPUFF! ''

'' Soo, Im Yong''

'' GRYFFINDOR! ''

'' Väinämöinen, Tino''

''HUFFLEPUFF! ''

'' Vargas, Feliciano''

'umm, you are a lot like Nevil, a coward, but when needed can be a great help and will be strong'

''GRYFFINDOR! '' Yes to all the nations surprises Italy was placed in Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff

''Vargas, Lovino''

''HUFFLEPUFF! ''

''Wang, Yoa''

''RAVENCLAW!''

'' Williams, Matthew''

''HUFFLEPUFF! ''

'' Zwingli, Lili''

''RAVENCLAW! ''

'' Zwingli, Vash''

''GRYFFINDOR! ''

''Well let the feast begin'' exclaimed Dumbledore

After the feast was over, it was the ending speech before bed

'' now we have are new professors this year, Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge shall be taking the spot of DADA, PR. Grumbly-Plank shall be replacing Hagrid temporarily and a new class for all ,third years and up, taught by the exchange students, as an elective-'' he was then interrupted by the toad who made her little speech and then sat back down,

'' well thank you Dolores, now good night to all!'' said Dumbledore and left the students to the night

'' hey guys, something' strange about the exchange students, couldn't you feel it?''

'' yeah'' answered Harry

'' kind off'' said Ron

'' I think we have some investigating to do'' said Hermione

'' wow a new recorded'' said the twins.

Pov the nations,

'' hey Arthur, guys, can you feel that?''

'' feel what Alicia?''

'' I think I can feel a few capitol personifications'' she said eyeing the exit for the great hall

'' well now we have more jobs to do, da?'', said Russia

'' yes Ivan, yes we do''

''Ve~ I wonder what capitals they are?''

**A/N: Well ta-da~ I spandid this over a week and I didmy first two exams a few hours ago, they were easy, History and English. History was about Athens, prehistory, Romanisation and Christianisation now the only exams left are Geo., Math., S.T., and French Reading and then my school year is over! Oh the (1) was because every time I hear Prussia say: AWESOME, it sounds like OUSOME for some reason… yeah… well I decided that there will be capitals at Hogwarts! OH, I did a personality test to see which character I'm most like, I'm a mix between Russia, England and Italy (most of the time I'm the first two and the Italy well that usually happens that I'm an annoying happy go lucky) the reason why I'm both**

**Russia: I have an extremely creepy smile and usually have different personalities traits, it would look like I have two, but I only have one, plus I hit people with stuff (well only one person actually, yes I'm a very violent person)**

**England/Britain: because I'm very sarcastic, believe in magical creatures and have a very foul mouth**

**Italy: because I can be very cry baby, clingy, shall stick with my friends and random at time just like Italy **

**Ten pages!**

**Read, Write, Review!**


	4. the plot begins

**A/N: hello I'm back~ and thanks to the person who favorite this story! Thank you Myrna Maeve! Well, now that that's done, I would like to tell you how pleased I am with writing this story and well I'm just very happy! Right now I'm in a good mood, so if any of you do get on my angry side, let's just say that you will see my in your nightmares…well now that I got that warning out, LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

Last chapter: re-read, I'm very lazy to re-right it!

Now,

As a certain bushy haired Gryffindor (why the hell did my computer just put a capital?) entered the common room, she pulled her two best friends with her after the first years left.

'' did you guys listen to the song?'' she asked

'' we'll not really, why?'' asked Ron

''kind of, the only thing I noticed was it didn't rim like usual'' said Harry

''well yes that and well, let me tell you the important part, and listen well! Now I shall start from a certain point, not the beginning okay?''.

Both boys nodded. Then Hermione pulled out a paper and started:

'' The rest were left to die

Those horrors from the past return today

Because the prophecy shall never lay

It has started I have warned

The book's owner shall be the key

Weak, but brave when needed

And his friends and family the pieces

That shall be there when other would abandon

Now it starts a new

In this castle that is very blue

Adventurers beware

Because hell shall be after you

Now that you are warned

Of this past very old almost forgotten'' she then finished, the boys still didn't understand then finally someone clicked.

'' wait it said something about a prophecy and something about a books owner'' said someone from behind them. They jumped and turned around to see it was just Ginny

''bloody hell Ginny, you scared us!''

''Ron your language!'' schooled Hermione

''so what's this about the books owner being the key?'' said Ginny

'' don't forget his friends and family the pieces'' said Harry

''Well, I'll think about it overnight and don't forget!'' said Hermione before leaving for the girls dorms

Then Ron and Harry also decided to call it night thinking back on the day they had and how some of those new people saw the therestrals. As he fell asleep, he saw stuff that he had never seen before, waking up when Ron pushed him out of bed.

''hey mate, why didn't you wake up, I yelled seven bloody times!''

''what time is it?'' he asked to his friend

''well, for once I woke up early, so I decided to wake you up instead of Hermione, plus I over heard her say last night that if we weren't out of bed by ten, she'd through cold water on us''

''I'm guessing that's why you woke up early?'' Ron kind of hesitated, Harry just shrugged it off

''well anyway, we better get to the common room and wait for Hermione'' he said, they then both went down and noticed she was talking to one of the transfers, that Elizabeta girl.

''oh hello guys, is the world about to end because I never thought you'd wake up this early!'' said there best friend, the girl right beside her snickered.

''well see you around Hermione, I need to go wake up Feli, he probably won't be awake for another three hours if I don't, oh and thanks for the spell'' she said while waving off

'' you're welcome'' said the British girl before going to her friends

''wait, does she mean are new roommate and what spell?'' said Ron

'' yes Ron, she does and I won't give up my secret'' she said while doing the 'zip my lips and through the key away' maneuver. Harry just snickered at his friend's clueless reaction.

''so did you think about what I said?'' she asked looking to her two friends, ''of course you didn't, anyway after lunch, we are going to the library for some research, and no buts I will drag you even if it kills you'' she said pointing to a protesting Ron.

As they descended the corridor to the great hall, they noticed a Lonny Luna talking to a slytherin… wait a SLYTHERIN! What was she doing talking to one of them, but before they could intervene, they notice that this slytherin wasn't like the others, yes, he was nice. To their surprise, a slytherin was nice. Were they dreaming? They then said their good-byes and left, that's when they caught up to her.

''hey Luna, why were you talking to a slytherin?'' said Ron with venom in the 'slytherin' part.

''oh Arthur, he's very nice, not like any other slytherin. That's because he's an immortal, or nation as you could put it. My dad wrote about them in the Quibbler'' said Luna before she could continue, ''didn't you know, all the exchange students are, even some Hogwarts students'' she finished.

Yes the golden trio just shrugged it off as Luna's normal craziness, well except for Harry; he was going to keep that in mind though.

As they entered the great hall, it was strangely quiet, to quiet for normal standards, it seemed something or someone(s) were scaring the great hall to death only a few people seemed normal and go about their daily routine like if nothing happened. Then the great hall returned to normal and all was happy again!

'' hey what was that about?'' asked Ron

''oh, you weren't here were you? Well let's just say things are going to be very eventful this year'' said Seamus.

''wait, why?'' asked Harry

''oh no… please don't tell me it's this year?'' asked Hermione

''I guess she's got it'' said Dean

''wait, Hermione, what is it?'' asked Ron

''its boggart prevention year'' she said, white as a stone.

''boggart what?'' asked Harry

''Boggart prevention year, every fifty or so years, every third year and up have to learn or re-learn the ridiculous spell to make sure that they remember'' she said still white.

''what's so bad about it?'' asked Harry

''Mate, do you understand what this means? At a few points in the year and at a few classes, they will make a boggart appear out of nowhere and you have to cast the spell, still don't know why they won't get rid of this'' said Ron

''Ron they can't get rid of it, the first wizard decreed it mandatory for the rest of eternity'' said Hermione.

As they continued their breakfast as the schedules were being past, they were in their own thoughts different each from the other. As the bell rang they went to their first class, which was DADA with the slytherins.

The class filled up and a board was in the front of the class, then the doors opened and the professor walked in.

''wands away, and books out please'' she said in an evil sweet tone that made you want to gag.

''good-morning class'' said the professor. Only a few responded

''I said Good-morning class, and you respond with''

''good-morning professor Umbridge'' an Umbitch was heard through the class.

''who said that?'' she asked, no one raised their hand.

'' moving on, like you've hear, it's boggart prevention year'' she said, some turned a bit white because of past boggart experiences, ''well, to my displeasure, we have to teach this at one point, and that point won't be now, but if you do anything to upset the class, your turn might be tomorrow'' she said her smile becoming evil, but not as evil as Ivan's, no hers was a fail in the comparison on the evil smile chart, in first would be Ivan, second the author/her ocs, third would be Seto Kaiba and way at the bottom you'd be written Umbitch.

''now open your book to chapter one and start to read'' she said *skipping this scene, read the book if you want to know*

As Hermione finished what she said Umbridge was fuming and she spoke.

''we will not be doing almost any practice in this class, the boggart ids an exception, but who would want to hurt children like you?''

''she asked Harry was about to stand up when Alicia gave him, her glare of 'don't do it because you will regret it, I'll do it' she then stood up to take the blame

''um... I don't know, the threat that are all around us, like voldermort or the evil professor last year, the basilisk, professor Quirrell-''

''Professor Quirrell was a great professor and the best I think'' said Umbitch

''HE WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY VOLDERMORT YOU FRICKING IDIOT! ... Don't you know anything, aren't you supposed to be a great person or an incredible Moron, I guess that the ministry was at the bottom of the barrel to pick you from because you have no clue on what's going on around this school or around you. Stay in you little world for all I care, but when you're in trouble and I'm the person right beside you who could save you. I'd just let you die, die on the cold floor while your skin his burned from your body and all that's left is the bones of your skeleton, remember when you go to hell, I was right and you were wrong'' she said then she sat back down, the class was silent, only looking at her, some with smiles, others with horror on their face for such a graphic image.

The professor was bowling mad now and as if things couldn't get any worse, someone else had to intervene, someone with the hugest eyebrows on the face of the earth.

'' yes Professor'' he said with venom, ''what would you think would happen if we couldn't defend are selves, do you think it's all bunnies and daisies out there, do you think a killer would have mercy on you in the real world, do you really think we would survive even a day out there with what's going on! You really are a bloody twat'' outburst the slytherin, others joined in after this defense, some slytherin (the transfers) and a majority of Gryffindor.

'' 5o points from each house!'' she yelled losing her sweet tone, ''and detentions for Ms.… and Mr.…''

'' you don't really need to know my name Umbitch because you'd be dead in a second against me, against all of us'' she said with venom in her voice.

Now she was on the edge, how could one girl insult and challenge her and others all in one hour, her, Dolores Jane Umbridge, one of the heights ranking in the Ministry of magic! The nerve of these children! If this girl and her friends want a challenge than they had gotten one!

''I rest my case'' she said before walking out as the bell rang to announce lunch. Other people following after the bell rang. She was joined in the hallway with the other representatives.

''are you bloody mad! Why did you challenge her!'' yelled a certain brit

''and vhy did you?'' Someone from behind asked.

''Gilbert! Gilbird!'' said the girl that was talking to the brit.

''vell, that vas OUSOME!, but not as OUSOME! AS ME!'' said the albino.

''you still didn't answer his and my question?'' said the girl

''I don't know, I just thought what you said made sense and why did you even start that conversation'' said the brit. People were starting to stare at them, never ever was hear of a Gryffindor and a slytherin getting along, and in that group, it was a huge mix!

''I'll answer that later, people are starting to stare'' she then passed a paper to each one of them and also gave extra copies, ''if you see anyone else from our** group, **give this to them and meet me there after supper'' she said before leaving with the other Gryffindor representatives.

With the golden trio, not the bad touch trio or the trio compromised of Austria, Hungary and Prussia, no the good old Golden trio,

''what do you think that was about?'' exclaimed Ron

''and she was a bit graphic too, she also challenged a teacher, A TEACHER!'' guess.

''well I she did it better than I ever could and with a lot more attitude and emotion, like if she's done it before and what about that slytherin boy, he also stood up for her.'' Said Harry

''yes this is quite unusual, I slytherin and Gryffindor getting (okay, it's telling me that I have an error and should put neither) along nor having a big ego'' said Hermione, '' sorry if I'm changing topics here, but the song, I really need to know what that warning was supposed to be!''

When they entered the great hall, it was all buzzing with sound, people talking about various things when a few owls delivered late newspapers. Now the hall was silent as the newspapers were dropped. Something horrifying was on the front cover.

Newspaper front page:

_MEURDEUR IN THE WIZARDING WORLD_

_Just today, a body of a wizard was found beaten and murdered in a very bloody way, witness say it was a giant monster that attacked him, saying that after the attack they saw a man in the distance like if he was controlling the things. Others say that they've been having memories laps since a few days ago and saying that a week ago they knew this. The ministry said to stay indoors and not go out during the night, more information will be told soon._

The picture was that of the murdered man, all bloody and stuff. People looked very shocked, disgusted or worried, but what the golden trio, except for Hermione, failed to notice was the expression on a young Italian Gryffindor's face. It was filled with worry and looked scared to no end.

''no, it can't of already found us'' he mumbled under his breath. A few representatives looked at the young Italian with worry, but none seemed more concerned than his brother. After lunch, Hermione pulled Ron and Harry to the library, Luna and Ginny following them. As they entered the library, they say Nevil and soon after he joined the group of people.

''well, since the group is bigger now, I guess we better inform you all'' said Hermione, she then explained what they knew the three other people.

''wait, but couldn't the murder and the song' warning be intertwined?'' asked Nevil

''yes…Nevil you're a genius!'' said Hermione as she went to go find a book.

''hey did you see Feliciano's face when he saw the front page of the daily prophet, he had a face of huge worry and fear, and he seemed to be clutching something brown, but I couldn't tell what it was and he said something about 'no, it can't of already found us' or something like that'' said Ginny

''no'' said the other gryffindors.

''yes I did'' said Hermione returning with a book, a giant book to be more precise.

''what's this 'Mione'' said Ron

''this, is something that might help us'' she said while pointing the cover.

''Myths and legends of Hogwarts''

''I thought you didn't like this sort of stuff'' said Ron

'' this is my only exception, this is where I got the basilisk's paper from'' she said while shivering at the memory.

''now here we go'' she said as she opened the book. After a few dozens of minutes, they found nothing, but then there luck seemed to change, they found something

'' hey look here!'' said Ginny, '' the old legend of Hogwarts: after the founders built this school, a prophecy was born, it said ''in a few hundred years a prophecy will be fulfilled, but be weary, because this will lead you to great death and secrets the be complete because the one who controls the book will be the key, and only one certain person can be that key, till he finds it the monsters will try to lour him and his friends, the pieces of the clock with more than twelve. be weary my founders and be careful because the monster can kill all'' that's what it says… hey, it's kind of like the song!'' said Ginny

But before anyone could continue, the bell rang and they were cut off. Then they left for class, ugh… potions with Snape.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 4. How do you like? Because I did work hard to make this. A few hours on a chair typing and it feels like hard work! Was the Umbitch metaphorically dying scene to graphic, because this was me holding back. Oh and if you wondering why my oc did what she did, well this is what I would've done to a teacher, if I couldn't get expelled, which I can if I did. Well exam week is almost over! No school tomorrow, but Thursday yes, but then school's over! Finally I can write more! If you haven't notice I'm a writing freak. Well anyway**

**READ, WRITE, REVIEW NICE READERS! **


	5. Berlin

**A/N: Hello my great readers, thanks for all the stuff you do! Now as you could see, the plot is starting to take effect! Well I won't rush the plot or anything like that, nononon! I will take it nice and easy for you people to understand what's going on, don't you just hate it when sometimes you're reading a great story and then suddenly everything you just read doesn't make sense and you just found out you read that for nothing! Well I sure as hell do! Anyway tell me if there is anything you want to see, h and I will make another fandom cameo, if you can guess what it is, well I will think of something… oh and people still haven't gotten chapter 1's reference, well, let me explain. It was a Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series reference because Marik can control all Steve's with his millennium rod… yeah I know I'm weird… well if you can't get the new reference in a few chapters than that's just sad. Well anyway try to get it and if anyone can't then I will tell you what it is! So now nice readers, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: this is fanfiction. Do you really think I own anything?**

**Someone from outside the room: no, because you aren't cool enough!**

**Me: SHUT UP MORON! (My sibling's nickname, well my mean one), I do own my oc! **

This chapter:

It was third period potions with the hufflepuffs, and let's just say, that weird stuff happened during that period, nothing more, nothing less.

As the golden trio finished there day and headed for the library again (because Hermione forced them), as they walked in they notice something a bit off. Like they felt attached to something, but shrugged it off and entered the library. They decided to continue the search for more clues.

With the nations,

''so what are we waiting for?'' said America

''just wait, she's almost here'' said the brit

Then pairs of footsteps were heard from down the hall

''sorry I'm late! I found Feli lost wandering the hall!'' said the other Canadian while catching her breath

''ve~ sorry'' said the Italian

''no need, what are friends for'' she said while giving a friendly smile. She then moved to the front of the group and started to talk

''this'' she said while pointing to the door, '' is the room of requirements, can anyone tell me what that is, except for Arthur'' no one raised their hands, ''no? Well this room gives you what you need, hence the term 'requirement' this is where we will have are meetings, for two reasons. 1. It does not show up on the marauders' map. 2. Almost no one knows of its existence, now shall we go in?'' she said while pushing the doors, that just appeared, open. Inside, it looked like the world conference room, with the flags and everything!

''now shall we get are two subjects out and over'' said Québec while pulling out a whiteboard, ''two things to discuss who wants to go first and if any of you start a fight you'll be dealing with me, Russia's pipe and ten hours of a recording loop of Prussia saying that he's awesome'' yes with that threat out people did not want to start a fight, ''good, England, you can go first'' she than sat back down and England approached the white board and started to right.

''first we have the problem of capitals in Hogwarts, and then we'll move on to the other one. What I've gathered so far id that the new capitols will start to get memories of the past and start acting weird, just if it's Luna Lovegood, that's possibly normal. In total I know which capitals are here, Moscow, Rome, London, Paris, Athens, Berlin, Budapest, Vienna and others. If you find their signature, which might be very low, please bring them here-'' then weird music was heard in the background it was '' can you feel the sunshine'' in a creepy version, then the light when dark and a ''can you feel the sunshine'' was heard, when the lights went back on, Québec was holding a fox doll with two tails and a weird red crystal on a string coming from his forehead.

''mistress!'' it said

''oh, hi! What are you doing here?'' the girl asked

''I came to terrorize some students who summoned me, well see you later!'' it said and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

'' I don't even went to know'' was all England said.

''anyway, let's move on two issue two!'' said the brunette, '' we need to be able to keep this on a down low, the monsters want to get to the school, they've already started something and will continue till the get what they want. The ministry is too blind to even think of Voldermort right now, what makes you think that they'll handle this? So if they get to the castle, we'll protect the students and fight to the bitter end, and all come out alive. Are you in?''

''Ve~ I agree, this has gone on for too long, it's time to end it now'' said Northern Italy, ''we need to stop and put an end to this, so are we all in'' he finished with a (cute!) smile

Yes in every language was heard.

''good, now let's prepare! It will take them a while to find the castle, but they'll find it and when they do, we'll be ready, conference over'' said the province before going to Iggy (this scene I won't write, but I will post it as an extra later)

''hey Italy'' said Prussia with the other Axis following behind

''Ve~?''

''that was Ousome! But not as Ousome as me, but still up there'' said the albino

''Grazie, hey what's Québec giving to England?'' said the sweet Italien

''oh just the ten hour tape of me saying Ousome in a loop, she wants Iggy to torture Malfoy with it'' he said like if it was nothing.

'' oh okay, hey we should get going the house elves are serving the pasta I made!'' said Italy while running out.

'' same old Italy'' said Germany.

They then entered the great hall all going to their respective tables, there was talk going around about an evil doll that will kill you, but people just shrugged it off as one of Lonny's rumors.

As supper was served it was indeed pasta, actually it was all Italian that night much to our lovable Italian's joy. As supper finished and people started to leave a hufflepuff and a slytherin met up

''hey Vest, do you sense that?'' said the slytherin

''Ja Gilbert, its Berlin, but there's… two?'' said the hufflepuff

They then followed the source till they say two identical twins trying to set up a prank

''found them'' said Prussia, ''you go get the other and tell them to go to the room, I'll ask them how they are'' said the albino while Germany went to go get the others. He then advance to see that they were gryffindors, he thought that this was going to be harder than he thought.

''hallo, uhm… vhat are you doing?''

''making a prank for Umbitch… hey aren't you one of the transfers?'' said one of the brothers

''ja''

''well good work you did during her class, when we got in she was fuming! Mumbling something about slytherins and gryffindors getting along, we were guessing the transfers because no normal slytherin get along with gryffindor'' said the other brother

'' this is Fred and I'm George and you?'' said the one called 'George'

''Gilbert Beilschmidt and this is the OUSOME Gilbird!'' he said pointing to the chick on his head.

As they finished introductions, the others returned just looking dumbfound, well at least Alicia

''hey Ally, what are you doing? Oh and good job on the toad!''

''thanks Fred!''

''so what's up'' said the other

''we need you to come with us'' she said pointing to the entire group.

They looked at each other and decided

''sure, why not?'' said both and then left with the group.

When they entered the room of requirements explaining was done and now the brothers were a bit shocked

''do you believe us?'' asked England

''so let me get this straight, all of you are nations that are over 600 years old and some near 4000 and that we are the capital of Germany'' said one of the twins

'' and Prussia'' completed the other

They all nodded

''well it's not the craziest thing we ever heard'' said one of the brothers

''yeah, I started to believe anything since the basilisk'' said the other.

''we believe you'' they said both

''good, now we just need to find the others… this is going to take a while'' said Québec, ''but first I guess introductions are in order'' they then passed introductions and ended it there for the night.

Days turned into weeks, the golden trio were getting nowhere on what they were looking for and soon it was Halloween, as the whompping willow started to lose its leaves and as they changed from a green to a red or yellow or orange. Yes, autumn was here and soon the night that everyone loved was near, but not without a few murders from the mysterious beast that was making its way closer and closer.

''Hermione we've been searching for a while now, it's Halloween, can't we at least enjoy it before we return to research'' ask Ron

''no there's something I'm missing I know it'' she then re-read the entire song, ''the castle that is blue, I think that meant a castle that is sad, but that doesn't make sense… wait I think that meant the people'' she then started to write on another piece of parchment everything that came to mind, but that wasn't a lot since the letter was a bit vague.

''ugh! Fine, let's go to Halloween, I need to take my mind off of this'' they then headed to the great hall for the feast, nothing interesting happened, or so they thought, because from this day on, their lives were all going to chance, for better and for worse.

**A/N: well that's it we find the first capital which is Fred and George which means Fred won't die in the seventh book! Yes my meddling has changed the course of history, which means possibly sequels and more stuff… god I've got something huge planed! Oh yeah, review and stuff, now I've better get planning for my plan**

**Québec: don't mind her she's just excited! Now READ, WRITE, REVIEW or you can taste the wrath of the mighty ten hour long video of Prussia saying he's AWESOME!**


	6. Malfoy torture ten hour video of awesome

**A/N: …SCHOOLS OVER! I'M DONE BEING A FIRST YEAR AND MOVING UP TO SECOND! Now that I got that out of the way…I will possibly update more frequently since I've got this story planed out and all, so yeah, if you're wondering what's taking me so long with my other stories, blame procrastination and exams. Mostly procrastination. So let me begin from where I left of and for any of you, who complain about grammar, remember one of the few things I say. I am not a professional writer, I don't have creative writing class, my English might be off, even though it's my mother tongue, because I go to a French school and English is also very boring at my school and the only time I can speak English is when I want to insult people (usually I use various languages and everyone thinks I'm speaking gibberish), English class or at home and I speak more French then English. Give me a damn break! Now that I let the steam out, let us begin!**

As the feast was over, the only conversation that was going on during the Halloween feast, were the murders, six in the past few weeks, and all the same. Some of the students of Hogwarts now started to believe Harry about the Dark Lord (VOLDERMORT or as 'the annoying orange way' moldy warts) being back, just wouldn't admit it, there pride wouldn't let it until it was a confirmation. Only a very few students knew what was actually causing the murders and would do anything for it to stop and a very Lonny Luna Lovegood, also knew, but it was just a matter of time before they all knew. And as every person was finishing desert, Dumbledore decided to make a speech.

''as you all know of the murders happening around the school. Well I would suggest staying very safe during these times and making sure to contact your families often. Now on other news, we have decided for the boggart prevention year, that all third years and up you'll do it all together, the third years will watch the older years do it first so that they can see the more experienced ones do it first. The date shall be after the holidays. Now goodnight and watch out for the bonhomme sept heure (1). Well farewell'' he said while the people started to get up and leave the great hall.

When the golden trio started to walk back to the common room, they notice that their best friend, Hermione, wasn't looking so great, she was leaning on the walls for support.

''hey mione, you all right?'' asked Ron

''yeah I think I just over did it one the research, why don't we take it easy for a while?'' she asked, giving a half-hearted smile. They both knew that, that was part of the truth and if she didn't want to tell them, than it was her right.

''so who do you think is behind the murders?'' asked a kid from another year when they passed them by as they entered the common room.

''I don't know, maybe you-know-who, I'm starting to believe potter'' said the other kid to his friend.

Well that lifted a bit of load off of harry now, people started to believe him. He was then hit with a bit of light headedness and say some weird stuff, but returned to normal just after. He then headed to bed, getting a weird look from a small group of people.

''hey Switz, he couldn't be…''

''yeah, let's get an eye out and for that Hermione girl to'' he said while polishing his gun.

''so what are you talking about, the hero wants to know!'' said the extremely loud American

He then almost got shot in the face by Swizts' gun

''DUDE! WATCH WERE YOU POINT THAT!'' he yelled. People really didn't pay attention; they were used to this by now.

''well stop being so loud!'' exclaimed Switz.

In the hufflepuff common room,

''hey~ Romantico~'' said a certain Spaniard

''GET AWAY FROM ME TOMATO BASTARD!'' yelled the extremely foul mouthed Italian

''haha you two are so funny!'' said a certain reddish brunette

''ah Hanna! What are you doing here?'' said the Spaniard

''well Antonio, I was thinking that maybe Potter was right about the dark lord's return, it could be possible, with all the murders around, wait please tell me you know who you-know-who is, do you?'' yes both the Spaniard and the Italian had a puzzled face one was thinking who would name there kid that and what the crapola?

''fine, all explain, let's just do it somewhere more private'' she said while leading them to a secret room.

'' now sit down'' she pointed to the two chairs, ''do you want the long or short version?'' she asked the two

They both looked at each other and said

''medium'', that when a smirk was caught on Hanna's face.

''okay, medium it is'' she said before clearing her throat.

''The dark lord, or Lord Voldermort, is an dark wizard from the past, said to be defeated, but not killed'' she stated, ''when Harry was a baby, he seemed to have somehow defeated him, which lead me to something stupid in second year'' the two boys gave her questioning looks, '' I'll explain later'' she said, ''where were we, oh yes. And because of him surviving the killing curse, he defeated him and became a hero, but during my first year at Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell, I will also explain who he is later, was being used by the dark lord to be reborn, second year, was the chamber of secrets which lead to a huge fight, which will be explained another day, and a basilisk was let loss in the school, third year nothing really happened, last year was possibly the worst to date, the triwizard tornament, when Voldermort was reborn he killed a hufflepuff, Cedric Digory, it hit everyone hard. And that about sums it up in a nutshell'' she said while waiting for questions.

''yeah, why didn't you shudder at the name Voldermort like everyone else?'' asked the Spaniard

''well I don't think I name should be feared, that just means your weak, some of my other friends think the same, but when we in front of someone who doesn't, we do shudder, it's kind of stupid if you ask me'' she said like if it was nothing, ''please don't repeat anything I said'' she said while looking at both.

Then the Spaniard and the Italian used some sort of telepathy to communicate with each other.

'' you couldn't' think that's she's…'' started the Italian

'' yes she just might be'' finished the Spaniard.

''well thank you señorita'' said the Spaniard and a certain female started to blush.

As they exited the little room they were greeted by none other than the inventor of communism and vodka.

''hey Ivan-''

'' I know, and you think it's her?'' he said while pointing to Hanna.

They both nodded, then the big dude's eyes widened

'' da, it's her, I feel it. Let's do find the others, but bring her along and Berlin. It would be easier to introduce her two another capitol'' said the big Russian.

''well that was fast, I wonder if it will be this fast to find the others?'' asked the Spaniard

''shut up tomato bastard'' said Romano before leaving the common room.

''hey Hanna…'' and it took off from there, as they traveled to the room of requirements a lot faster thanks to Fred and George, and as the same thing for Fred and George was repeated for Hanna.

''wait so your saying I'm Moscow and that there might be others like me Fred and George in the school? Well I'm in for an adventure!'' she said while jumping up from her seat.

''that was easier than I thought'' said England. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The next few days were at least a bit quieter for some, but for others it was just depressing or a waiting game. In the Gryffindor tower was a boy sitting on the window frame going through his thoughts, his eyes closed as usual when someone called out and came behind him and asked.

''hey Feliciano, why are your eyes always closed?'' was what Dean Thomas had to say. Are little Italian went through his thoughts for the reasons. He then answered.

''well I really don't know, but when I do open my eyes, Kiku starts to say weird stuff in Japanese and hugs me to death''

''two more questions'' said Seamus from behind Dean, '' how can you see with your eyes closed and walk so well without falling?''

'' I don't know'' said the cute Italian

''and two'' said Dean, ''could you open your eyes, your brother's are always open I just want to know if there's a difference'' he said, he seemed to be attracting a crowed now, yes people did want to see what the Italians eyes looked like.

''ve~ okay'' he replied and when he opened them girls just started to swoon.

''wow, how knew his eyes could be weapons'' said one of the nations in the background, no one knew the answer; they just continued to stare at how many people had fainted from cuteness.

''I count around 30 to 50 girls that have already fallen victim'' said Switz.

''this is normal for Italy'' said a smiling Hungary, all the rest just looked at Hungary with a questioning look, well except for Greece who was taking a picture of Italy and later give it to japan because he asked him to do so if Italy ever opens his eyes.

As a few more days went by the golden trio had almost no luck, so they decided to leave it to the side for now and focus on other things, like how to start a secret DADA club,

''Harry, please could you do it?'' begged Hermione

''Mate, do it for us, you're a lot better teacher that the toad'' a faint Umbitch was heard in the background.

After a few minutes of reasoning and blackmailing on a certain female none golden trio member, Harry had agreed to teach only on a few conditions thou.

''so no slytherin is allowed unless it's the transfers or if the slytherin can really be trusted'' finished Hermione. They all agreed and decided to meet tomorrow at an old pub in Hogsmead

The next day, the old tavern filled up fast, Hogwarts and transfers alike. All four houses were present, to some people's displeasure.

''W-Well you know all why we're here, because Umbridge isn't doing a very good job at teaching us how to defend are selves'' started Hermione, a 'she's not doing her job at all, came from someone in the crowed.

''well I'm glad we can all agree, anyway, Harry… I mean I had an idea, that we could start are own class, to be more prepare for what's out there-''

''do you really believe that you-know-who is really back'' said a random hufflepuff,

''and you are?'' said Hermione

''Zachary Smith''

''well how do you really think Cedric died?'' said a person from the crowed, ''do you really believe everything the ministry says?'' said person moved forward to reveal a certain very short tempered Gryffindor, ''because the ministry is more corrupt then anything right now. They've got there head up there ass right now, well depending on which department that is'' she was able to catch herself from regretting something she would of said, '' learn to see lies from truth and then and then you can call someone a liar'' she said while going back into the crowed, later being schooled by a certain bushy eyebrows.

''well yeah, I guess you could put it like that, and there no one better to teach us then harry, he's been through life or death situations before. There would be no one better'' said Hermione, ''now if you are interested, please form a line and sing up here'' she said while pointing to the sheet.

''Wait what is someone sees it hanging in the hall or something, Umbridge is-'' started the person, but was cut off by Hermione.

''she won't I will always keep it with me'' she said. Now people were calmer about this and started to form a line.

With the nations,

''it sounds like a good idea'' said Belarus

''yes I agree, that toad isn't teaching a thing in that class'' said England

''da, I agree, so will you all?'' they all nodded and went to go in line

''plus it might help us find the capitals faster'' said Liechtenstein and she then went to go join the others in line.

As the first few lessons of the D.A. went by, nothing bad went on. It was lesson three and that's when some stuff just had to happen.

'' hey, did you hear about the new murder, they keep on getting closer and closer, my parents don't want me home for Christmas, says it's safer here then there'' gossip a few girls together all saying stuff like me too and I hope my parent are all right, so on and so on.

''today'', said Harry, ''we will completely use are wand, someone's brought up a good point. What if are wand is broken during a fight? Well we have a few people here to help us with hand to hand combat. They only agreed because of something that happened at the beginning of the year and also a few others to help'' he said while moving aside to leave place for a combat filled in the room of requirements.

''Hello!'' said a Gryffindor brunette

'' Hi'' said the yoai fan and frying pan user

''Hallo'' said a childish hufflepuff that gave shivers to almost everyone when he smiled

'' bonjourno'' said a Spaniard

''Bonjour ohononon~!''

''shut up frog… hello'' said the final person.

''these are people good in combat, if you don't have your wand, but had enough time to summon a weapon, well your going to learn how to use it from them and-'' said Harry before being cut off by the doors opening

''sorry vere late, this Italian got us lost'' said an albino

''no it's okay, now please if your to help with the lesson, go to the front'' then two of the four went in the crowed and the other two in the line.

''now we are going to need a demonstration, but we will let you guys pick who you want to see give a fight demonstration'' said Harry, they then pushed two people forward, one more reluctant then the other.

''please I don't want to! Can someone else take my place!'' bellowed the none frying pan Gryffindor.

''no!'' they all yelled back to her.

''fine'' she mumbled out, ''but if I die, I'm haunting you all'' she said while pointing to them.

She then took her place in front of Russia; people have been dying to see them fight because they just wanted to.

''okay, Ivan vs. Alicia, a good match'' said England

''vait vhat do you mean good match, she's going to die'' said the albino

''not necessarily, she lives in the same environment as Russia and is as creepy and weird as he is'' said the frog.

Back to the fight,

''first summon your weapons, take one, leave the rest to the side and when you want to change, just grab the weapon you want in trade, go it?'' said Harry they both nodded and pulled out weapon(s)

''3,2,1 GO!'' said Harry before getting himself out of there.

The first to attack was Russia with his water pipe, swinging it over and over, while Québec was trying to get a good blow with her sword. After a few minutes and not being able to get him she traded out for bows and arrows, something that she and Canada were good at. Russia was almost able to get her to lose when she shot him with her archery set, but he couldn't feel the pain, technically it really didn't hurt at all, there was just a bit of a pinch, but nothing really. He then pulled out the arrow out a let it fall to the ground like if it was nothing. He then continued to attack, using his sword like water pipe to attack her with full force, but she kept dodging until she was stuck in the corner.

''are you finished this game of cat and mouse?'' asked Russia

''only started'' said Québec

She then somehow got out and switched her weapon with an axe, like in the 18th century, but had no effect on the giant of a nation, she then thought of a strategy and went back to her first weapon

''I'm much better with a sword or arrows anyway'' she said before going head on to Russia. The large nation wasn't expecting this approach, but none the less dodged the attacks; no one knows how the battle really ended. The last thing they saw was them fighting the next both of them on the floor, exhausted from fighting.

''tie?'' asked the brunette

''da, but we finish another day'' said the Russian before getting up and shaking her hand.

'' and that was weapon combat'' said Harry, ''do you think you guys are ready to start trying to summon weapons and fight?'' he asked. They gave a nervous 'yeah' and then got to it.

A few hours later,

''okay, this is the last class before Christmas holiday, see you all next year'' he said while sating his good-byes.

''you'll probably see us during the holidays, most of us are staying here, parents say it's safer if we do'' said a random Ravenclaw, then the room emptied out… and stuff happened (aka the cho chang scene)

With the villains,

''master, are you going to attack Mr. Weasley?'' asked a death eater

''no, I need to find something out'' said their lord

''what sir? Does it have to do with the murders?'' asked Lucius

''yes and something more complex, but first I think I know what that thing is going to do, and will let it. It will help us get into Hogwarts easier'' he said, his voice like a snake, ''and there's something else I want to know, I will look into the boys mind again, something has been blocking me for some reason'' he said before leaving with his pet snake, Nagini.

''I wonder what that was about?'' asked a random death eater.

**A/N: well I was planning on killing voldy in this chapter, do you know how… DEATH BY STEVE! I think it's so poetic if he dies like that, he can die in a bloody way. Anyway I think I will try to make this a bit longer, oh yeah, here's a short of Malfoy torture.**

**As England entered the common room, he was thinking about just what he was going to do. He did owe Québec a favor, I guess Malfoy torture does count. **_**Now I just need to find Malfoy**_**, thought England, **_**ah there he is**_**. **

**He then walked up to Malfoy, Prussia seemed to catch on, on what he was doing and decided to help. They then pushed Malfoy into a room with the video already set up and everything, now that just have to go to bed and get him in the morning, well if he was still alive, that is**

**In the morning when they found Malfoy, they couldn't help, but laugh. He was brainwashed by the video of Prussia saying he's awesome for ten hours**

''**Prussia is awesome'' said Malfoy before walking off and repeating the same thing over and over. England then picked up the video and thought, **_**I could use this as a torture weapon in the future**_**, better make copies, he said before disappearing with flying mint bunny hot on his trail.**

**So did you like? Well please READ, WRITE AND REVIEW! Because if you don't, there won't be more Malfoy torture segments! Well anyway…SUMMER!**


	7. Poland dress dying of embarrassment

**A/N: thank you to the people who reviewed. Yes I like the ideas that you both said and MeiMeiaru8, I will think about the Poland part. I think, it will happen, this chapter, and if you haven't notice, this story is going to be nothing like the book and I think I will do a sequel. Anyway, I was planning on doing one since the beginning! Well anyway I will include the little cameo again and a new Malfoy torture sequence! Good he's fun to annoy… anyway I want you people to come up with people to fight during the DA combat training. Like who would win a fight, and why the fight against Russia and Québec was a tie, well I want you people to decide a winner in the next time they fight! Well let's get started.**

**title: Poland+dress= dying of embarrassment **

It was night in the Gryffindor tower, all were sleeping silently, or so they thought, because one boy who lived will be in a nightmare.

In harry dreamland,

He was just having a happy dream that you can come up with, when suddenly, all turned black and went from that to white. Than it stopped and he was in a field, when he turned around he saw, a man and a woman with what looked like a little kid.

The man looked a lot like that slytherin transfer from Austria, but he wearing a purple outfit, he looked like a duc. Next to him looked like the Elizabeta girl, but she was wearing some sort of military uniform, the only thing that frying pan that she always has with her.

The little kid did look familiar though, he couldn't tell if he was a boy or a girl, just because it was in a dress doesn't mean it's a girl. The kid was wearing a green made outfit and holding some sort of broom.

In the distance is what looked like a little kid wearing a very weird black uniform, he had slick blond hair and blue eyes that looked like ice.

''Holy Rome!'' said the little kid, it than ran up to hug the boy and the boy just blushed.

''I-Italy'' he said kind of surprised yet happy.

''you two get inside now, Italy, go clean, and Holy Rome, we have some things to discuss'' said the man

''yes Mr. Austria'' said Italy before leaving with its broom.

''I'll come with you'' said the women.

Harry was then pulled out of the memory by a sound of hissing, and the face of Voldermort appeared, he was in a room, with death eaters.

''we need to know what they want'' said Voldermort

''my son did say something was wrong with the hats song this year, he said it sounded like a prophecy will be foretold this year'' said Lucius

''and how will that help us?'' said Voldermort looking a bit annoyed

''because it was meant to be over a few hundreds of years old, and he also said something about transfer students'' finished Lucius

''why don't we just go to the school already and see what the problem is and kill Potter at the same time'' said Bellatrix

''no. no, it's too soon'' said Voldermort.

Harry was now forced out of what he saw and came back to a reality with Ron over him just scared.

''Harry, are you alright?'' asked Ron

''yeah, I am, tell you about it later, when Hermione is here'' he said then went back to sleep.

In the slytherin common room,

Two people were awake, mostly fighting with each other.

''but you are a little baby girl man-boy!'' said the first one,

''how does that even make sense'' said the second

''vell it is true, you are not OUSOME! Like me Keskeskeskeskeskeskeskes~!'' yelled the first one

'' you know you're an idiot Prussia'' said the second

''vell I know you are Austria'' said Prussia, and now there still fighting with each other when Austria stopped for a second.

''Ah! so the baby can't handle my ousomeness!'' said Prussia while fist pupping the air

''not that you idiot, I sense something, wait its gone'' said Austria while looking around

''vait you mean… vell let's hope he or she is not as a little baby girl man-boy as you!'' he exclaimed while pointing to his freinimy, ''hey do you hear that?'' said Prussia

''oh no not that thing again, how many people are going to try and summon it!'' exclaimed Austria

'' Vell let's hope he doesn't try to threa-''

''!''

'' Vell see ya later'' said Prussia while leaving

The dorks that tried to summon the doll came out running

''Suck it losers!'' (Guess) said before leaving to the sanity of his room

A few hours later in the hufflepuff common room,

''hey Feliks, what are you doing?'' asked Russia

''ah well I'm making a dress for Toris and others!'' he said while he put that dress on the pill of dress

Russia sweatdropped

''well if you do make a dress for me, make sure to sleep with your eyes open'' threatened Russia

''okay'' said Poland unfazed, ''now if only I could paint my dorm pink'' he started mumbling to himself.

In the ravenclaw common room,

''hey Kiku, why do I feel like Feliks wants to put me in a dress and others as well'' said Lithuania

''You know Toris, with him, it might be possibre'' said Japan

They both shuddered at the thought of Poland putting people in dresses.

Back to normal and in the Gryffindor common room

''hey Mione, we need to talk'' said Ron while he was pulling Harry

''okay, but why not go somewhere more privet'' she said.

With the twins

''want to eavesdrop on their conversation?'' asked one of the twins

''sure would'' said the other and they went to eavesdropping.

With the golden trio,

'' I don't know how to explain this, but I've been seeing stuff, not just Voldermort stuff, ''they both shuddered, ''but weird memory stuff, I think I've gone insane'' he said looking to his two friends

''than you aren't the only one'' said Hermione,

''same for me'' said Ron

''wait so you two both see stuff that you've never seen before?'' asked Harry, they both nodded

Outside of the room with the twins

''we now we get to tease little Ronie for a long time'' said Fred (or George)

''yeah'' said George (or Fred) while high fiving each other.

A few more hours passed and we join the hufflepuffs for DADA,

''see you later!'' said Feliks

''wait, why doesn't Feliks ever join us for class-aru?''

''because he would kill the teacher without second thought for being an abomination to the colour pink'' said Lithuania.

''yes well she does look like a toad, I would also kill her, wouldn't you, da?''

People just shuddered and moved away from Russia, well except for Canada, he was used to it by now.

''Alfred, what are you doing here?'' asked the Russian

''I'm Matthew'' he said in a whisper

''oh sorry'' he said, ''you two just look so identical'' he said before walking into the class.

With the DADA with hufflepuff and ravenclaw, Umbridge always seems to be absent because of one student, Ivan Braginski, she always seemed to disappear once he enters the class, so class is always cancelled for them, so they got to spend the last DADA class before Christmas, somewhere without the toad.

Now back to normal, it was lunch for the gryffindors, they all couldn't wait for the holidays, but most of them had to stay at the school for this because their parents thought it would be a lot safer.

A certain Gryffindor was just going through his thoughts after he finished his pasta, and he was also trying to find a certain blond hufflepuff, he seemed to see him less often since he got here.

''hey Feli!'' someone said from behind, ''need help finding Ludwig?'' asked said person

''Ve~! Thank you Alicia'' he said giving a true smile

''no problems, that's what friends are for'' she said while pulling on him

'Si, friends are a good thing to have' he thought while looking for one of his friends, 'there always there for me, so I should be there for them too!'

They wondered around the school for a while when the found said person that they were looking for, with Japan and Germany's brother, Prussia.

''Feri, we've been rooking for you'' said Japan

''same here'' said the Italian

''well I'll leave you to you affairs, hey Gilbert, have you seen Iggy, he still has my torture video'' said the girl.

''vhich one? Nyan cat for ten hours, me saying how Ousome I am for ten hours, or the mix of nyan cat mix with me saying I'm Ousome for ten hours?'' responded Prussia. Germany was now thinking. _How many torture videos does she have?_ With a dumbfound face, the other two were thinking two different things, _if I ever need a torture video, I know where to go_, the other _PASTA~!_

''All three'' she answered

''he's coping them, said if he ever wanted revenge, he would use those'' he answered with that as a reply.

''well thanks, see you later!'' she said while waving bye.

''we know some weird peopre'' said Japan, two of the three just nodded, one wasn't caring at all at the moment.

They walked off all together, talking about various stuff and what not. After a few moments of no care in the world, said person stopped, worry filling his face, but not letting his eyes open, he didn't want to be attacked by Japan today.

''Hey Feli, vhat's wrong?'' asked the albino

''Feli, are you alright'' asked the other German.

'' I don't know, something just feels off for some reason'' he said while looking around

''don't worry your serf Feri, you won't be attacked here'' said the personification of Japan

'' Ve~ your right, I think I am just a-over exaggerating'' said the Italian

''okay, so vhat's the next class?'' said Germany to Japan

''eto… transfigurations'' said Japan

''us, its potions vith that veirdo of a teacher, he's as bad as Austria'' said the ex-nation

''I thought you and Mr. Austria were friends?'' said Italy

''there frienimies'' said a random voice from behind. Almost all of them had a jumpscare.

''vhat da vell! Vow da vell did you get tvere!'' exclaimed Prussia

''secret passageways'' said the person nonchalantly, ''weel see ya in potions, oh and watch out for Alfred, he just meet a ghost a few minutes ago, do not want to be near him at this moment, understand?''

All for just nodded in agreement, the poor sucker that must have been next to Alfred when he saw a ghost.

''okay, before I left the slytherin common room while looking for Iggy, I found two cool things, one a gender changing spell and two, found out that Feliks wants to put everyone in dresses'' said the Gryffindor

''it's true, I saw him make them'' said the only hufflepuff, ''he made one for everyone'' he finished with a shiver; never ever would he want to be caught wearing a dress.

''so vhat?'' asked Prussia.

'' I will use both as revenge on Malfoy and a few other people'' she said starting to turn into Russia.

''if you do that to Iggy, take a picture of him and give it to France, he vould be full of joy and in your debt'' said the personification of Prussia

''good thinking Gilbert! Well see you later!'' she said while running off.

''ve really know some strange people'' said Germany

All two of the three nodded in agreement, one just randomly said

''PASTA~!'' while smiling and ve~ing

''Ita(r)ly will be Ita(r)ly'' said all three before parting ways to their different classes.

In potions classes,

Italy was sitting with Hungary, Prussia was sitting next to Québec, the two trigger happies together (America and Switz), and Greece was with a boy name Nevil.

Hungary was telling Italy that they would do something over the holidays like in the past, the trigger happies were polishing their guns, much to Snape's disapproval and Greece was sleeping and the slytherin and Gryffindor seemed to be plotting something.

''okay, I will help you with your German sparkle party, and you can help me find a new victim for torture, this is going to be one huge prank, and before the holidays too! Oh and we'll post it on YouTube!'' she told Prussia

''vait public humiliation, you really are evil, once I vill need your help vith Austria, now you are still in my debt! Deal?'' asked one of the Germanic nations

''deal!'' said the province. And they went by the whole period by plotting something very evil. Technically, they did nothing during potions, like everyone in the class; the teacher was just saying stuff that was unproductive for the class.

After the class finished, all the Germanic nations showed up for a meeting, including the helper.

''so vho knows vhat time it is?'' asked Prussia

''the German sparkle party?'' said Liechtenstein

''very good, now this year, ve vill invite more, people, the more people ve are, the more fun ve have!'' exclaimed Prussia

''I agree with Prissy, it would be more fun, who else agrees?'' asked Hungary, the vote was unanimous.

''good, now, I have someone, to help me vith the sparkle party, because I made a deal vith her, and it's too hard not to back down from it, now let us start the preparations!'' yelled Prussia

''I'll go ask Dumbledore to see if we can use the great hall'' said the helper before leaving

''okay now that she's doing that, let's get the rubber boots and party pants!'' exclaimed Prussia before leaving with the other Germanic nations.

With the helper,

''okay, got to get to the office, oh hi Toris!'' she said while waving to a hiding Lithuania from Poland

''hi'' he said trying not to be heard

She then continued her way to the office, where she said the password and went up.

''hello, Pr. Dumbledore?'' asked the girl

''ah yes Alicia, what is it you need?''

''the great hall'' she said, she was being blunt.

''ah yes for the German sparkle party, I've only been to one in my life, never went to one again, even though it was fun, yes you have permission to use the great hall after the good-bye feast tonight''

''thank you Professor'' she said while exiting and another person was entering

''Albus, what was that about?'' Professor McGonagall

''German sparkle party''

**A/N: well tada! I got the sparkle party idea from reading one of MeiMeiaru8 stories, called Hetaliatube. Oh and sorry for no new Malfoy torture sequence, but there will be one next time! And thanks for the great reviews! Well tell me if I'm going to fast of and I almost forgot, last chapter I put (1) the bonhomme sept heure is an old legend here in Québec were if you're not in bed after seven the bonhomme sept heure will kidnap you and put you in a bag if he finds you, I was never told this myth when I was a kid, only had a project about it in fourth grade. Well anyway now you are informed on stuff, so yeah… READ, WRITE AND REVIEW!**

**GERMAN GLITTER SPARKLE PARTY**

**SPARKLE PARTY! SPARKLE PARTY!**


	8. GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!

**A/N: since I have nothing to do, I will post a chapter of this story! No reviews… well I don't care that much! Anyway, special surprise on my behalf! And GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! I just love that song, especially when mixed with Hetalia! I use ''!'' this too much. Well, let the torture- I man chapter commence!**

'' a what?'' asked the professor.

''Minerva, it's a German sparkle party; I've been to one before. If you here loud noise from the great hall, it's the party'' he said with his usual twinkle

'Sometimes, I really think he's gone mad, brilliant, but mad' she thought to herself.

Somewhere else,

''so are ve ready for tonight?'' asked and awesome person

''yes ve are Prissy, are you?'' asked a certain female

''yes Hungary, I am. So ve have rubber boots, party pants and beer'' asked the albino.

They all nodded.

''good, now let us party! After the feast'' said the ex-nation before leaving, ''and tell the others'' he finished and left completely.

So they all returned to their common rooms and decided on planning for tonight, so more diabolical then others.

Gryffindor common room,

''okay, so I use the gender bending spell on most of the males, Poland made me some dresses for this event at least, Italy will already be wearing a dress because of Hungary, but maybe I'll change. Oh this will be a German sparkle party to remember! I wonder if I can find the chibi spell in England's spell book'' she said while flipping through the pages she then found the page and headed to one seventh year male dorm. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Fred (or George).

''want to help me pull a prank?'' she said looking at them.

They both grinned and agreed, but first asked what it was about.

''so what's the prank supposed to be?'' asked Fred (or George)

''well first I want to test it put on Malfoy, want to come and help me ridicule him?'' she asked getting that creepy Russia aura. They didn't seem to mind the aura and agreed. It would be fun to torture that git Malfoy.

''do you mind if I also ask Harry and Ron, because I know how much they hate that asshole Malfoy'' she said with Venom at the end.

''sure, why not'' said one

''do you have a camera to take pictures?'' asked the other

''better, I will recorded it and humiliate him **Publicly**'' she said with extreme glee.

They went down to go ask the two people who gladly agreed, much to someone protests, but followed the group none the less.

As they approached the slytherin common room, they saw Draco exiting the common room and heading there way.

''okay, pay attention and watch the demonstration'' she said to the twins

''sexus manum (1)'' she said. Right before their eyes, Malfoy changed sex; she then said something else under her breath that made one of Poland's dress' appear on Malfoy. The golden trio couldn't stop laughing, it was too funny, and they could watch it over again because the twins were recording the whole thing.

Someone else walked out of the slytherin common room, to be more precise, Blaise Zabini. He then noticed the now female Malfoy, but didn't know it was Malfoy.

''hello pretty lady, are you lost and single?'' he said.

Okay, they were now all going to die of laughter. It was way too funny to even try and stop!

Malfoy was now just looking very pissed at his friend, now soon to be squished under his shoe.

''IT'S ME YOU BLOODY GIT!'' he exclaimed, now no one could tell it was Malfoy, he also sounded like a girl.

''who?'' asked Blaise.

Now, he was dead.

''MALFOY!''

'' wait Malfoy, you're a girl?''

''NO, SOMEONE PUT A SPELL ON ME! You know what, if you need me I'll be in the infirmary!'' he exclaimed before running of, his dress flailing everywhere.

''I don't know why, but that Cal Poly Pomona green dress seems to bring out the colour of his/her hair''

Okay, they were all dead from laughing now, may their souls rest in peace in heaven. They then returned to their sense and all of them asked the same question.

''should we show this to the others?'' asked Ron

''yes!'' they all said before laughing and leaving to the Gryffindor common room,

Somewhere in the hufflepuff common room,

''I hope she, like, puts the dresses' I made to good use'' said Poland, ''she better, like, do what she says she's like, going to do'' who was talking to no one in particular. This random outburst seemed to pick the Spaniard's attention.

''what dress?'' asked the Spaniard

''Oh Antonio! Like Alicia. She, like, asked me to, like, make a bunch of dresses for, like, tonight! She, like, says it's for like, a prank!'' he exclaimed feeling happy that people are going to wear his dress'

''what prank?'' asked Spain

''she, like, said, that she was going to like, gender bend people for like, her prank and then like, put them in dresses'! She like, said if you over heard me, that she was like, going to do the prank on like, Lovino, for like you!'' said the cross dresser.

''she said she would do that?'' asked a happy Spain, _I wonder if he would look cute in a dress and even cuter as a girl?_ Thought Spain, a few minutes of thought later, he seemed to have a small nosebleed.

Back in the Gryffindor common room,

They were setting up the system so everyone could watch the video, in a few minutes time, it was done and people started coming down, wondering what they were doing.

''okay, what are you guys doing with that television set?'' asked Angelina (2) the quiditch captain.

''do you all want to see something funny?'' asked Alicia, most of them were skeptical, but nodded.

''well this is something that we went to test out and filmed and it's also good for blackmail'' said the province, her aura and smile just like Russia's.

The nations were wondering what their fellows were doing until they saw the video start, to see them somewhere in the dungeon's when Malfoy walked out of the common room then

''Sexus manum'' was heard and Malfoy changed sex, people just started to laugh a bit till something muffled was heard, and Malfoy was now wearing a dress.

Another person walked out and said person started to talk.

'' hello pretty lady, are you lost and single?''. Now the common room was filled with laughter, it couldn't be helped. This was too funny. The now steaming Malfoy turned around and yelled

'' 'IT'S ME YOU BLOODY GIT!''

''who?''

''MALFOY!''

'' wait Malfoy, you're a girl?'' yes the common room was filled with laughter so loud that it could be heard in the entire school, somewhere in the school at this moment Snape was asking himself why he ever wanted to be a teacher in the first place.

'' NO, SOMEONE PUT A SPELL ON ME! You know what, if you need me I'll be in the infirmary!'' the now Female Malfoy left the scene and the camera closed up on Blaise.

'' I don't know why, but that Cal Poly Pomona green dress seems to bring out the colour of his/her hair''

All of the common room was now gasping for air, somewhere already dead from laughing so hard, others still trying to fight from dying of laughing. When the Gryffindor common room went back to normal, they all asked if it was Fred and George who planned the prank, but to their surprise it was the little fifth year that always seemed random, now they knew not to get on her bad side, never.

''Ve~ now I see why blackmail'' said Italy

''I wonder what Kiku would look like in a dress?'' asked Greece to himself out loud.

''me too'' said the yoai fanatic, she just couldn't help it! It was too tempting to think!

They all decided to head down for supper, it was their last meal before the holidays and they didn't want to miss it.

When they walked into the great hall, everything seemed more peaceful, probably because Malfoy wasn't there. As people started to fill in, so did the talk. Apparently, there's a killer doll on the loss, it looks like a fox with two tails and a red gem on its sort of antennae. All the half-bloods and muggleborns snickered at what they were saying, they knew what it was, and stopped when they found out it was real, and panic seemed to be on those people's faces. Ron, who was pureblood, didn't know what it was, but Hermione and Harry did.

''hey guys, what's this doll thing?'' he asked.

He didn't get an answer at first, but after a few minutes, he did.

''it's called the tails doll, said to kill you when you finish a certain video game with him as the character, but there are also other ways to summon him, some think he's pure evil, others think that everything said about him is not true and believe he isn't evil. Others just think he's just getting revenge'' said a certain Ravenclaw

''L-Luna?'' exclaimed Ron

''wait how do you know?'' asked the two others

''my dad wrote about them in the Quibbler, I'll give you a copy later'' said Luna in her sing song voice.

''thanks'' said Harry. She then left to go to her table.

Dumbledore stood up from his set in the center of the staff table and decided that now would be the good time to start his speech.

''hello and good evening!'' his voice boomed through the great hall, ''I welcome you once again to this feast before the holidays, there is a great number of you staying at school, so do not worry, you will be safe, and for the people leaving, you will also all be safe. Well, let the feast begin!'' exclaimed the headmaster and the food appeared out of nowhere, like usual.

After the people where stuffed and well feed, Dumbledore made one final speech

'' I would suggest to be weary from this point in in the year, because adventures a wait for those not ready and those chosen. And do not worry about the murders, you all are safe. Now good night and happy holidays!'' he said while people started to get up and exit the hall, only a few stayed behind to start and get ready.

''okay, now everyone change'' said the chief of the group. They all pulled out there wands and put their normal clothes on.

''it feels so good to be back in normal clothing!'' exclaimed Hungary, ''I can't stand those robes!''

''okay let's get ze music, rubber boots, party pants and beer, vho vants to be the DJ, and it can't be little baby girl man-boy over here'' said Prussia while pointing to Austria. Some snickered at the comment

''I nominate big bruder'' said Lichtenstein

''I second'' said Hungary

''okay, Switz, you're the DJ''

''I need to go get Italy, he's like a lost puppy and I vant to dress him up again!'' she said remembering when she first made Italy try on her clothing.

'' please don't dress him up like you use to'' said Austria

''keskeskeskeskeskes~ I remember, I can't believe she did that to him!'' exclaimed Prussia

''Belgium and Spain did the same for Romano'' said Hungary.

''keskeskeskeskeskes~ to funny!'' exclaimed the albino

''did vhat?'' asked the younger nations

''oh you'll see'' said all three, one happy, one not please and one who was just laughing.

Then Hungary left the room, to find Italy.

With Hungary,

''hey Italy, come here~'' said Hungary

''Ve~ what is it Ms. Hungary?'' asked Italy as innocent as ever.

''I have something for you~'' she said her aura getting creepy like when she went to Prissy's to force him to give Austria some of his land back.

''Ve~ Ms. Hungary? You are scaring me'' said a cowering Italy.

She then dragged Italy to get him changed, if he liked it or not! After she found a dress that fit him (because the old one was too small) she decided to make him change into it, more like forced him.

While Italy was getting changed, the other nations came down,

''Hungary, what are you doing'' asked America, almost as a yell.

''oh, I guess I forgot to tell you, ve're inviting you two, to a party'' said Hungary, ''better get going, everyone is going to be there and Greece, even Japan'' she said, because she knew that Greece liked Japan.

Said country they started to pull America while leaving the common room, much to America's protest.

''hey, I don't want to go out! There are ghosts!'' exclaimed America, but Greece was still pulling, he was also being followed by cats.

As those two left, three more came down,

''hey Hungary, is it time for the party?'' asked one of the group members

''yes Québec, now go! I still got to vait for Italy'' she said while waving them to leave.

''k, see ya'' she said while being trailed by Berlin.

When the three left, Italy came out, looking very scared because he was forced into a dress, again, but after a few minutes he returned to normal, well Italy standard of normal.

''ohhh~ you look so cute~!'' squealed Hungary

'' Ve~ this brings back memories'' said Italy before being pulled out by Hungary.

''come on, ve're going to be late'' she said while pulling on Italy's arm.

They soon arrived at the front of the great hall, then to their side the awesome Prussia, came into view.

''hello Prissy'' said Hungary

''Hungary'' said Prissy (Prussia: hey don't call me that!)

''Vhat brings you here?'' she asked

''vell, I was looking for beer'' he said looking at the person beside her.

''well that brings back memories'' said Prussia while pointing to Italy, who was wearing an outfit similar to Hungary, just in blue, like his military uniform.

''at least you didn't get forced to vear it, did you?'' Italy just nodded.

''I would not be caught dead in a dress'' he said, thinking of tonight's prank and who many people will be in dresses.

Prussia left to enter the great hall, where the music hadn't started yet, so Hungary and Italy decided to enter the great hall unnoticed.

''couldn't find the beer'' exclaimed Prussia

''I know how to get some!'' said Québec

''how?'' asked Prussia

''like this'' she then pulled out the spell book she stole from England, muttered something and beer appeared out of nowhere.

''vell now ve can start the party, Switz MUSIC!'' yelled Prussia

Switz started the music and everyone started to dance, having fun or getting drunk, it was a lot of fun till Germany notice someone next to Hungary, he walked closer and notice it was Italy, why was he in a dress? He then got closer until Italy noticed him

''Ve~Germany!'' he said before clinging to his arm.

''Italy, why are you in a dress'' he then blushed, _though, he does look cute, _thought Germany.

''Oh, Ms. Hungary did this'' he said looking cute as usual.

Than the lights went off and something was heard, the lights went back on and there were fewer guys then there were at the beginning of the night.

''vhat ze hell'' exclaimed a familiar voice that sounded more girly now.

''what the crapola!'' exclaimed another female voice that sounded familiar

Germany then turned his head to the person in front of him; it was supposed to be Italy, but instead a girl.

''Ve~ Germany, what's wrong'' okay, why was Italy a girl?

''hey Québec, thanks!'' said Hungary yelling to a person who was to the ceiling, when he looked up, he say Québec, sitting with her wand out, his capital right beside her filming the whole thing.

''you're welcome Hungary!'' she said waving from the ceiling

''TRADOR!'' exclaimed a female albino.

''what Prussia, can't handle it! After I showed them a video of me torturing Malfoy, Hungary asked if I could do it to you, I did answer yes. It was too hard not to resist!'' she said yelling.

''P-Prussia?'' asked Germany, he couldn't help, but laugh. It was too funny, his Bruder, a girl! He then turned back to Italy; he looked a lot cuter now.

''Ve~ what's going on?'' asked Italy while opening his eyes. After they were open, he was attacked by a now female Japan.

''KAWAII Ita-chan, Anata ga kawaī yo; anata wa yori hinpan ni anata no mewohiraku hitsuyō ga arimasu! Anata wa ima sekininwotoru hitsuyō ga arimasu! (3)'' said Japan, Greece, who was still a guy, was close behind taking pictures. He was mumbling: so cute, to himself.

Germany took a look around the room; the people who got pranked were America, England, Russia, Poland (much to his pleasure), Canada, Romano (much to Spain's pleasure), Lithuania, Finland (Québec was taking pictures for his 'husband' Sweden) and Switzerland. Did some of them looked pissed.

''Hey maple syrup bitch!-''

''don't call me that!''

''change us back!''

''not in your life time Romano, Spain asked me to keep you like that for the Holidays'' she exclaimed from the ceiling.

Romano turned to see the tomato bastard looking very pleased.

''Lovi~-'' he said his voice super childish

''not in your life time tomato bastard!'' Romano exclaimed before trying to find a place to hide.

''funniest party I've ever been to'' said Hanna

With another group,

''ohononon~ Angleterre~ why don't you come here~!'' exclaimed the French pervert

'' . . '' said England while pulling out a sword from no where

''oh so you want to fight?'' asked France while pulling out his sword, and the duel began, one fighting to get laid the other to kill the damn frog!

Another group,

''awwww~ your so cute Vanya'' said Ukraine

''MARRY ME!'' said Belarus, she didn't care if her brother was now a girl; he was still a boy on the inside.

''go away! GO AWAY!'' said the now adorable female Russia hiding behind Lithuania.

''some things will never change'' said Lithuania

Another group,

''Now that I'm like a girl, I can like totally wear my dresses now!'' exclaimed Poland. People just stopped to stare at Poland, ''what? You all like knew I am like, a cross dresser'' he said.

Another (before final) group,

''hey Mattie?''

''Yes Al?''

''you know, I see you more as a girl, you know that'' said America

''you're not funny Al!'' said Canada

''it's true Canada, you do look better as a girl!'' exclaimed Québec from the ceiling

''you aren't helping me!'' he whispered/yelled.

The final group,

This group consisted of Germany, Italy, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Greece and Japan.

''so Prissy, you're stuck being a girl for a vhile~'' said Hungary with a scary aura.

''not funny Hungary'' exclaimed Prissy.

''actually it is'' said Austria

''I second'' said Germany.

''you are not helping me vest!'' exclaimed Prussia

''not trying to'' said his bruder

Japan and Greece were doing other stuff in the background (try and not let your mind get dirty here, next chapter I will reveal what they were doing, this is a challenge!)

Switz was still playing the music, he really didn't seem to care, and he was probably going to shot her later anyway.

''Ve~ Germany?'' asked Italy

''yes Italy?''

''want to dance?'' Germany was kind of fazed by this question; did Italy just ask him to dance? _I think that's what he said, _thought Germany.

''J-Ja'' said Germany. Italy then pulled Germany to the dance floor where they slow danced, not that many people noticed since they were preoccupied with fighting, hiding or arguing at the moment. The only people that noticed were the group that they were in.

''awww~ they look so cute together even if Italy vas a boy at this moment, it vould still look cute!'' exclaimed Hungary

''no they look cute together as they are, I though Germany liked Italy, I guess I was right. But this looks cute now, right Gilbird?'' the bird on Prussia's head just tweeted.

''Hungary, vant to dance?'' asked Austria

She agreed and went to go join Italy. After a few minutes Québec called out

''group photo!''

Some were reluctant and somewhere forced to like Romano. As they all got together, all were in different poses, Spain was hugging/holding the female Romano, England and France still had their swords and where fighting, Ukraine, Belarus, Russia, Lithuania, and Poland were all together, America and Canada where right beside each other, Austria, Prussia and Hungary were in the front doing something weird that involved all three of them, China and south Korea were in the back, Greece and Japan were both together, Hanna, Fred, George and Québec were all together doing funny poses and Italy and Germany were both to the side, Germany behind Italy, hugging the now female Italy.

The camera took a few pictures and it finished, now a few the people that were turned girl were going to take revenge on the person who did this to them, Québec.

''well see ya!'' she said before running out the door, the others following after her.

**A/N: well I made a few couples this chapter. Don't expect it often. I suck at writing romance. Okay now let me give you the (1) (2) (3)**

**(1) Its gender bend in Latin, if I'm wrong, blame Google translate.**

**(2) I don't know if I didn't write her name properly.**

**(3) Its: you're so cute; you should open your eyes more often! You must now take responsibility in Japanese. **

**Well I gave you a good chapter and hope you liked it and I'm sorry if you didn't I had to write it, I wouldn't be able to move the story up if I didn't.**


	9. boggart class

**A/N: hey sorry if I didn't write yesterday! It was Saint-Jean Baptist and I wanted to take a break on the day for Québec! Anyway, I want to make sure on one thing… I forgot… yeah, usually I have a good memory. Anyway, for the Japan and Greece scene I was going to say taking pictures, but decided to go with Myrna's Idea! So Greece was making (coughforcingcough) Japan to do cosplay as he took pictures. Yes I know, last chapter was a lovey-dovey (haha! this was on auto correct) chapter. DON'T. EXPECT. THAT. OFTEN. So did you like last chapter? And tell me I there was any mistakes and stuff! Oh! I almost forgot about this! The hetalia people were supposed to teach! Well, got to do that soon, but not this chapter! Well, on a side note, when I went to go buy Hetalia Axis powers volume one (and looked online to see if it was sold out or note, it was, to my dismay and now I'm hearing something that sound like fireworks from outside) so I went to the store anyway (I got the secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel), so the lady told me that one, there possibly doing something with it like special edition or something (maybe because there possibly making a Hetaoni anime! That would be awesome, a movies to short) tow, there aren't anymore, which would down right suck. I hope its reason one though, don't we all? DAMN MORE FIREWORKS! **

After that… unforgettable **(damn the fireworks!)** German sparkle party *shudders*, Québec did not return any of the people to normal, so for the holiday, they were stuck like that, let's just hope nothing bad happens to Québec before she can change them back. **(Foreshadowing! Prussia: vhat the hell! No one can foreshadow, but me! The Awesome Prussia! Me: finally, him saying Awesome sounds normal to me! Prussia: its alvays sounded normal. Me: no, to my it sounded like you were saying Ousome!, not Awesome! Continuing fight later. Me: hey don't cut us off!) **The night finished and all was quiet, well except for a certain ravenclaw who attended the party as well, but no one seemed to notice.

England was exiting the party when he notice said blond. The first thing that overcame him was shock, how could he/she not notice her, but his reaction soon down grated when he remembered that Luna was viewed, by the almost the whole school, as Lonny Luna Lovegood. No one would believe her.

England then started to walk closer to her, and the girl noticed, she also got up and headed towards England.

''hello England, it's a pleasure to meet you again'' she said in her sing song voice.

''pleasure for me too'' he said, his voice still sounding like a girl because of his dear, little sister. At some times, he thought she was a female version of Russia! Well at least she doesn't have a water pipe- never mind, he forgot Russia gave her one as a gift because they were friends (plus she wasn't afraid of him). It was kind of creepy.

''so you came to the party, how did you like it?'' he asked, being the gentlemen he was, even though in a girl body at this moment, _oh right, I can change back since the spell came from my book_, he thought. He mentally slapped himself.

''it was very fun'' she said with a bright smile, ''especially when she pulled that prank, it was funny seeing those people's reaction to such a small prank, but at the same time, it was big. Aren't you going to change back?'' she asked, she knew fully well of the nation's powers. She was a Lovegood after all.

''uhh, yeah, after I get my book'' he replied with a nice smile.

''you know, I can help you with finding the capitols, I know fully well who some of them are'' she said in that very dreamy voice of hers. England couldn't believe it! This girl had already found a few capitols! It all clicked. It made some much sense now. The girl in front of him didn't know it, but he did.

''well I already see one now'' he said with a smirk.

''who?'' asked a curious Luna.

''you'' said England while pointing to Luna. Luna was a bit surprised by this, but she didn't show it, she just stayed her normal dreamy self, but her curiosity got the best of her.

''I'm a capitol?'' she said more as a question to herself. England nodded; he then proceeded to tell her which capital.

'' you're my capital, London'' he said still with a smile.

''well, that does make a bit of sense now, with all these weird memories I've seen'' she said to herself. A few minutes past and Luna was the first to break the silence.

''can I see your flying mint bunny? And the tails doll, well if your sister agrees at least'' she said, sounding like an innocent little girl.

''sure, you can see him, and I'll go call her, I know I have a spell to summon her somewhere'' the last part he said to himself, why does he have a spell to summon her, well it only works when she's half asleep, asleep or is very weak. The reason why he has it is because she's pranked him wayyyyy to often!

''okay, snowy owl fleur de lis Celine Dion, blue and white, francophone tete a claque beer and wine I summon my annoying sister!'' he said at full force while pointing to the ground, he could of done the depths of hell spell as well, but didn't fell like summoning Russia at the same time, because at this moment, you. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. Close. To. Russia. The half-asleep, holding a tails doll figure appeared. He knew that she would be pissed. He looked up to see that his sister was glaring daggers at him. She was very good at doing that for some reason.

''Hello, Brotherrr'' she said, gritting her teeth, ''what do you want?'' it sounded more like statement then a question.

''uhh… Luna here, wanted to see your tails doll'' she said while pointing to a Luna happily chatting away with a flying mint bunny.

''sure why not, wait is she?'' she said while handing over the doll.

''yes, she's London'' she said sounding tired. He then decided to change himself back, because he saw the book in Québec's hands and took it, much to her retaliation.

''party pooper'' she mumbled, something then clicked in her mind, ''oh yeah! Hey Luna, here's your copy of the picture! I saw that you were in it and decided to make one for you!'' she said while handing over the picture.

''thank you'' said Luna in her dreamy voice.

''well see ya; some of them convinced me to change them back tomorrow, need my rest. Bye~!'' she said while waving and leaving in a puff of smoke.

''I have a weird sister'' said England.

''she's very nice'' said Luna. Then they both parted ways.

The next day came like a flash, it was already morning and people really didn't feel like getting out of bed today, but today was a special day. Today was Christmas! The nations and there capitals all headed for the room of requirements for this day, well, Russia didn't want to show up since it wasn't Christmas for him, but the girl that lives in the same freezing conditions as he does, bribed him with lots of vodka, he came only for the vodka, and the sunflowers.

''okay, I need to make this speech before they arrive, some of the other nations are coming'' said England.

''yeah! Sweden's coming! And Estonia and Latvia and-'' the rest was all muffled by a hand that England so graciously put in front of one of the ex-nation's mouth.

''yes like this idiot said, -sigh- more people are coming'' said England before graciously sitting down in his chair. Finland was stuck between happiness and horror, Lithuania was now feeling bad for his friends and Russia couldn't wait to have all of his subordinates here. The room was filled with mixed feelings. That's all you could describe it as at this moment. Someone just spoke up.

''could you change us back?'' asked someone, yes, that's right! She hadn't changed anyone back yet!

''not till the holiday is over'' she said then the fire place started to roar and people started coming out.

The first to exit was Sweden, who decided to go directly to Finland, how he recognized him while he was still a girl? Never revealed. Next was Latvia and Estonia. Russia went over to great his subordinates, Lithuania following close behind.

''R-Russia, Lithuania?'' asked Estonia, they both gave a humiliated filled nodded.

''ah Latvia, you grew taller, I should fix that'' said Russia while patting Latvia on the head, which at the same time made him smaller. People just watched as Russia did what he normally did to the Baltic trio. Cruelty. That's what was all on their minds. A few more people arrived, giving questioning glares at the pranked people, some just laughing, not trying to hide it. They introduced the capitols to the arriving nations, saying that there were others in the school, and possibly their capitol.

The next few days went by nicely, Romano and Spain where fighting, France and England where fighting, people where trying to convince Québec to change them back, Harry and friends were still trying to figure out the riddle. Much to Hermione's ordering. The axis powers resumed training, and others were watching because it was pretty entertaining. Than something special came for Russia, for him, it was Christmas. Today was the seventh of January 1998, England's time zone. It was around 9 o'clock in the morning where they all gathered in the room of requirements to celebrate; Ukraine was the one to invite people. Russia was a bit pleased with her decision. He wasn't going to be alone with Belarus on this day. They were all still in prank form since the province didn't want to change them back.

''Could you at least change us back? As a Russian Christmas present?'' begged America, yes he said that, he was tired of being in a female body.

''no'' was all she said. She then ran out the door, trying to evade her pursuers. After she lost them, she halted, something wasn't right.

The others were all still looking for her, when a high pitched scream was heard. The people that were in and out of the room of requirements all rushed to where the scream was heard from. All they found was Québec collapsed on the floor. Canada then decided to call his boss; he waited a few minutes and asked if there was anything wrong, his eyes wide when he heard the news. People were suspicious as to what could of happened, he also felt pain, but not as intense.

''a bad storm hit her province, caused a lot of damage, people suffering from hypothermia, no electricity for about two weeks. It's really bad up there right now'' he said, eyeing his little sister. People just gave her a few glances of worry.

''well I'll bring her to Madame Pomfrey, hey America, Canada, France, and the people who know her very well, come along'' said England before departing. The people that left were the Italies, Fred, George, Hanna, Prussia, Spain and a few others, but the group was still big when they left. They all decided to head back to their common rooms for a while.

After the holidays finished,

It was time to again teach a class to the students of Hogwarts, this time who teaches, was all of them, it was originally supposed to be the Canadians turn, but since Canada's with his sister in the hospital, he can't. And now they were still girls. So yeah, during class, England had to change them back, which brought question on what kind of magic it was since it didn't use a wand, but instead a book and a circle.

Which he never answered to and the class ended like that, leaving a golden trio even more suspicions than ever before.

''I've never seen anything like it, it didn't even take a wand!'' exclaimed Hermione.

''it was impressive'' said Ron, ''right Harry, Harry?'' asked Ron to a daydreaming Harry.

''w-what?'' asked Harry, who just now realized that he was daydreaming.

''are you thinking about the stuff you saw again'' asked Hermione, she didn't realise that a certain Austrian was listening in on the conversation.

''yeah, I keep on seeing these weird people, like that kid in a maid outfit, or a man playing piano, or three people arguing with each other and the little kid ease dropping on them'' he said while waving his hand through his hair, ''it just annoys me'' he said while looking up at the sky.

''hey, is that Hagrid?'' asked Hermione, it was Hagrid, and they had care of magical creatures next. Well they meet him a few days ago, but he was bitten up, thought he wouldn't be teaching for a while, but at least he was.

''hey Hagrid'' said all three while being followed by slytherin and gryffindors from their year.

''hello to you all'' he said while waving to the hole class, Umbridge right behind, evaluating because she could kick anyone of off the staff. The minister gave her that power.

''now today, I have a treat for you all'' he said, after that he whistled. Nothing came, for the people who couldn't see them.

''okay, who can see'em, raise your hand'' said Hagrid.

To his surprise a few raised their hands, but not to his surprise, the nations did.

''what are we supposed to see?'' asked a slytherin.

''threstral'' said Hagrid, ''now can anyone explain to me what they are?'' he asked and Hermione raised her hand and when given permission, started to talk.

''threstrals are only seen by people who have seen death'' she said as a shiver went down her spine.

''very good'' he said as he continued to talk. Hermione eyes the transfers, they all raised their hand. That was highly improbable that they had all seen death, so why could they all see the threstrals. She was then shot with the weird memories and pain again, but it wasn't as painful as usual.

Class finished and Umbitch gave her grade. (Watch movie to see rest of seen, or read the book).

The next few days went by and Dumbledore, during supper, announced when he was going to do the boggart thing.

''tomorrow, you must all come to the great hall, only third years and higher. Tomorrow is the not so anticipated day'' he said while eyeing the entire student body. The hall feel silent, they didn't want to face their fears again, once with the boggart was enough, but twice, that's too much!

''well goodnight'' said Dumbledore as he send them off.

The next day,

It's the boggart class and all third years and up was filling in. It took place in the great hall; the first and second years were trying to see what was going on in there, soon after a while, the teachers chased them away, only for them to come back later. Trying to be as well hidden as possible is little Italian; England had told him to try and not get picked because they didn't want their covers blown or to traumatize the kids. It was still after Christmas and Alicia was still in the hospital wing, still recovering from how much damage the black ice caused. It caused 35 deaths in total, 22 from falling of the roof during snow removal. She would be able to attend this at least. Madame Pomfrey said that in a few hours that she could join them. That was four hours ago. As England turned his head, he saw the once nation trying to get Italy to stay calm. If you think of her, she will come, he thought to himself.

As the whispers started to calm down, the professors made their existence known.

"Good day to you all!" said Dumbledore, "as you all know today is that oh so hated year. To make things easier for who is going to start, we have put all the names of fourth years and up, to be picked to see who goes first!" said Dumbledore while making said object appeared.

"Now let us begin!" he exclaimed while McGonagall pulled out a name from the bowl.

"Ronald Weasley"

Ron was as pale as a sheet; almost everyone knew what his worst fear was. Spiders. He then approaches the boggart with extreme caution, and as in third year, it turned into a big ass spider.

"Ridiculous!" he exclaimed while pointing his wand at the spider. The spider had eight roller shoes on his feet and kept falling to the floor. As a few more names passed, the inevitable happened

"Feliciano Vargas" yes the nations were now worried, with him being in that house for so long, his worst fear could be true horror. He was going to be stopped by England when he said.

"I need to do this, I will be fine" he said while giving a comforting smile.

"Okay, but if anything happens, we will come in and help you" he said while pointing to everyone. He then gave a brief nodded and proceeds to go to the boggart. The last person had a fear of professor Snape; it was a fourth year student.

The boggart started to take form, the great hall turned white and numbers started to appear everywhere, all written in blood. People in the background snickered, saying that he was afraid of a room. That person was Draco Malfoy. But before Malfoy could continue, people appeared and one by one, they all died. Different ways the first time, just repeating itself over and over. Italy couldn't cast the spell his was too scared to even do anything. It than all stopped, just to reveal eleven people dead on the floor like a clock, and Italy was twelve, but it wasn't over yet. Some strange monster started to appear from nowhere, and redoing all the deaths he ever caused, including Italy's. That when a circle appeared from underneath the Italian, he could barely move, only just stood there and watched as his friends died. A surge of magical power shot out through the great hall. Than what became of the boggart were two very young people, one in black the other in green and the green one started to age, going through happy memories as more people appeared. It stopped at a young man that was in his twenties, in a blue military uniform with all his friends around him smiling and laughing, including him. Italy than collapsed to the floor, than the boggart disappeared and everything in the great hall went back to normal. The great hall was in silence for a long period of time, going over what they just say.

"Bloody hell" that's all that Ron could say at that moment.

The transfers than went to go bring Italy Madame Pomefrey, under England's order.

They all exited the great hall, only leaving more questions than answers.

"I think I understand know" said Hermione

"What?" was what both of her friends said.

"Come on" she said while pulling them out of the traumatized great hall.

She pulled them off to the library, not noticing a group following close behind them.

As they got to the library, she pulled them somewhere, where no one could see them, or she thought.

''what is it 'Mione?'' asked Ron

''I figured it out!'' she said while fist pupping the air, a gleeful joy overwhelming her.

They were then joined by Nevil and Ginny who were wondering where they wondered off.

''I figured it out!'' she said to the new arrivals

''you mean the meaning of the song and prophecy?'' asked Ginny.

She nodded in a yes manner.

''could you tell us already'' they all said, tired with her holding back.

''okay, take a seat, this may take a bit'' she said while clearing her throat.

''the song, it was a warning from the hat to protect us'' she said while holding up a figure that was pointing out one.

''The prophecy was meant for immortals like it said-''

''wait, immortals?'' asked Ron, ''like Nicholas Flamel?''

''no more powerful'' said Hermione, ''it said in the prophecy that at the time, the people weren't ready to venture into the place where the journal was hidden, so the monster waited to lure them in. a clock for more than twelve. It meant more than twelve people would be present for the prophecy, but only twelve would be involved with the clock. Now the books owner, they said that there was only one true owner for the prophecy, but there might be two, just in case the first one dies or something. The book's owner is said to be weak, but brave. Who do we know that is weak yet brave?'' she said as she pondered into her thoughts

''Nevil'' said Ron

''does he carry a book around with him all the time and is he immortal?'' she asked very sarcastically.

It than clicked in her brain,

''no, it couldn't be'' she said as her eyes grew in horror, ''but with what we just saw, it might be him'' she said to herself.

''Feliciano'' she said to them.

''wait, but he isn't immortal, in the thing that we saw with the boggart, he died'' said Ron

''in the song, it said that all immortals can die by that creature and in that house, but how is he immortal?'' she thought to herself pondering on the question while pacing back in forth as her robes followed her movement.

It was Harry's turn to speak up.

''Luna did say that they were immortals, nations'' he said while looking up.

''that's… wait, I think I read about that somewhere'' she said while rushing of to find the book where she read it from, leaving the other to their thoughts.

Harry was suddenly hit with a huge amount of pain, was it Voldermort, or was it those memories, but before he could do anything, he collapsed.

**A/N: this took me two days to write and starting from the, the next day with the boggart. That's the thing that was in my head to start this story. Well, I think we're at half or past half point in this story, I hope to make it a bit longer, it's been fun writing this! Oh I hope I can make a sequel! Do you guys like it? Let me explain the whole, Québec/hospital part. In 1998, a huge ice storm or black ice, devastated Québec, caused 35 deaths in total, a lot of damage too. The storm started on the 6 of January and finished on the tenth of January. I should know this because I did a project on it in the beginning of the year. Anyway, here's a new torture sequence, but not with Malfoy, I thought this would be funnier and possibly in the story later, so possible preview and torture sequence. You people are lucky~!**

**Voldermort was lying unconscious on the ground, tied to the wall so he couldn't escape. He was hit on the head with a frying pan. A FRYING PAN FOR BLODDY SAKE! When he opened his eyes, he saw a fifteen year old girl and next her, a television set. Why was that their?**

''**hello Moldy wort~''said the voice**

''**how dare you call me that! I, the great dark lord!'' he said**

''**oh shut up! You sound like black*star, but less loud'' she said while pinching the bridge of her nose.**

''**what do you want of me'' he said, venom and distrust in his voice.**

''**to torture you~!'' she said with glee. Yes, this girl in front of him was radiating pure evil, it even made him shiver.**

''**Who are you?'' he was able to say, while she was turning on the TV.**

''**I'm your worst nightmare~!'' (Get this reference and you can get an oc in this story! It's not very hard)**

''**your actual name'' said Voldermort, fearing the girl even more.**

''**Alicia Dupuis. Now, the video is set up, I guess I can leave. Have fun watching Prussia saying he's awesome for ten hours, it's also mixed with nyan cat~!'' she said with joy in her voice, ''now have fun being brainwashed, you also have a 50% chance of dying of pure boredom, but don't worry, the first person who I torture only got brainwashed. To my dismay…''she said in a low grumble, ''but I hope you die in hell~!'' she said with even more glee. You could just see the corns of Satan coming out from her head.**

''**what house are you in'' he wanted to know, he would be a bit relived if he died by someone of his own house. And if she's an evil master mind like this, she had to be in slytherin. No doubt about it!**

''**Gryffindor'' she said before leaving with her weird doll.**

**Voldermort was shocked. True evil came out from the house of Gryffindor. He heard music that was very annoying and then Prussia is Awesome following the tune. If only someone would kill him now!**

**Ten hours later,**

**They only found a Voldermort brutally murdered on the floor in the room, they presumed death by Steve's or he killed himself, they went more with the Steve's one. It had more poetic justice to it.**

**Well that's all for the torture sequence! Hope you liked! Read, Write and Review! Oh and hoped I wrote threstrals properly! **


	10. Dreamland

**A/N: hello my fair readers and welcome back to the story written by BlizzrdNight, I, your host, am Aquila! **

**Me: why are you high jacking my story?**

**Aquila: because I can, the ocs need to have power! *bang*HEY WHY'D YOU SHOOT ME!**

**Me: because you're annoying now stay in the closet with Ed!*shoves in closet***

**In closet, **

**Aquila: you're still here?**

**Ed: that bitch won't let me leave!**

**Me: I can still hear you; you know that door ain't sound proof or bullet proof!**

**England: stop mangling the Queen's language!**

**Me: *ignoring England* well thanks for Myrna Maeve for helping me, well, let us enter the twilight zone… I mean castle… you know what I mean… do you? **

Harry dreamland,

Harry started to walk around in this sort of giant house, he was first in the library, and how he'd get here?

He continued to walk as he heard music playing, it sounded like a piano, always playing the same tune. As he wandered through the mansion, he saw that kid again, this time, he was what looked like him, but in a pink dress and with darker hair, as he continued to walk, he bumped into someone, he then feel back to the floor, he and the person he slammed into where groaning in pain, as he got up, he saw it was only Nevil, what was Nevil doing here?

''H-Harry?'' he said

''Nevil? What are you doing here?'' Harry said in return, they both got up and started to look around to see if there were any others, and they were, they were all group up together, how ironic? The people there were, Ron, Ginny and the twins.

''Harry!'' called out Ginny, they all ran to them.

They all started to talk wondering where they were and why Hermione wasn't with them, just as they were talking, a group of people a lot older than they were started to be seen a bit farther down. Something clicked inside all of their minds

''wait, those are the people from Feliciano's boggart'' said Ginny,

The twins then had a telepathic communication.

''it's possible that, that's actually them'' said one

''yes I do believe so, they did say that they used a spell to blend in'' said the other.

And without warning, they ran off to go to their other friends, the group that they were in following close behind.

''hey Feli!'' said one of the twins

Italy turned around to see them all running their way, the others all looking and their eyes starting to go wide too.

''what are you guys doing here?'' asked Italy

''don't know'' said one

''but I guess the spell doesn't work here'' said the other while looking at the group in front of them,

Italy looked like he was in his twenties in a blue military uniform, Hungary was wearing the same outfit she wore for the Christmas party, she just looked older, and the Austrian representative was wearing a weird purple outfit and looked about the same age as Elizabeta. Prussia was in his signature purplish blue uniform with a cross around his neck, his brother wearing the almost same thing, just in a different colour and a few differences between the uniforms. Romano looked a bit older and in a khaki colour uniform, same style as his twin. And pain was wearing some sort of adventure outfit (the one from, the game with the ribbon and stuff, I don't know how to describe how he's dressed).

''yeah'' he said to them.

''do you know where we are?'' asked Ginny.

''yes'' said most of them, all except for Germany.

''no clue'' he said while shrugging it off.

They all looked around, then the nations started to form a huddle and talked, only whispers where heard like, could it be? Or is it them? And Ja's, yes' and all that stuff.

''vell ve found a few of them'' said Hungary

''yeah we know, we over heard them talking'' said the one of the twins

''but Nevil and Ginny, never knew'' said the other. The rest of the group where just wondering what the hell they were talking about.

''you're the capitals of''

Outside dreamland,

Hermione returned to find all her friends on the floor. Wondering what happened, she went to go get a teacher, but someone was able to intercept her before she did,

''calm down Hermione, well explain once we get to the infirmary'' said the voice, who so graciously picked up all of her friends and brought them to the infirmary to find a few already in the beds.

''W-What happened here?'' she asked.

''it's called… well we don't know, but all capitals go through this once they find the other, some earlier, and some later'' said the voice, which belonged to one of her classmates, Alfred.

''like you, but you already went through this, you just don't know it'' said another person, one that she usually saw sleeping on class, was now sitting on a chair with a cat on his head, ''your my capital, Athens'' he said, all laid back and relaxed.

''wait, so your saying all of us are capitals?'' said Hermione.

''yes, there are others, some have been here for a while and already know that they are capitals, some still haven't discovered it yet, like that girl in slytherin, Myrna Maeve, she's the capital of Romania, before she came to Hogwarts, she already knew she was the capitol'' he said and Luna picked in.

''or like Laurie Johnson, a girl in my house, she Paris, but doesn't know it yet''

''wait, she's Paris?'' said France, Luna nodded.

''so tell me who's who, as in which nation is which'' asked Hermione, as they passed introductions, it was time to go for lunch in the great hall.

As they all seated, the owls came to deliver the late mail, and one was carrying a red envelope, which dropped at the slytherin table. It was meant for all of the nations, but the letter just decided to go to slytherin instead.

It opened itself as the hall quieted down to hear what it had to say.

''ARTHUR, HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT US! YOU LEFT ME AND NOR (Norway) WITH NO CLUES WHAT SO OVER, YOU COULD OF DIED, ALL OF YOU! YOUR COMPLETE IDIOTS, I COULD JUST BITE YOU ALL! BUT THAT WOULD BE AGAINST MY HAPPY-GO-LUCKY SELF IN EVERY WAY! EXCEPT FOR ELIZABETA, SHE CAN GO DIE IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! OWW!'' he said, somehow, he got hit with a frying pan, somehow. It then changed to a different voice.

''ARTHUR, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU WERE BLINDED! HOW ARE THE OTHERS, ARE THEY HURT, OR SOMETHING! I JUST HOPE TINO'S OKAY, BERWALD DIDN'T GIVE US ANY NEWS!'' then a door opening was heard in the background, and talking in another language, ''NEVER MIND, THAT WAS HIM, BUT WHEN YOU ALL COME BACK, YOUR GOING TO FACE ALL ARE WRATH!'' it then burst into flames leaving a shocked great hall, only looking at all the transfers.

Dreamland,

''you are ze capitals of Austria, Hungary, Italy and Spain'' said Elizabeta

''wait what?'' said most of the group. Then the nations went to go see their capitals. They gave each other introductions and explained a bit of it. As they finished, a memory started to play.

''Ve~ what's going on?'' asked Italy

''I don't know'' said Germany. They saw Prussia walking down with Spain and France behind him, Hungary and Austria at the front, the two twins on each side, and a blond in black on the side. The scene played out, but nothing was heard, only the people that were there, knew what it was. The group constantan of Spain, Prussia and France left with one of the twins and the other stayed with Hungary and Austria, all three went inside, followed close behind by the blond.

They were all pulled out of dreamland to find themselves in the infirmary,

''YOU'RE AWAKE!'' exclaimed Hermione who was at Ron's side,

''quiet it down Hermione'' said Ron, ''your yelling hurts'' he said while rubbing his ears.

''sorry'' she quietly mumbled while blushing.

''what was that?'' asked Harry, who turned to see Feliciano still out.

''the past'' said Prussia.

''why would they show us that?'' asked Ginny.

''Don't know, usually, vhen it involves that past, it means something's is going to happen that involved ze past'' said Austria.

''hey where's France?'' asked England

''he went to find Paris'' said Luna

''this isn't going to end well'' said Québec.

''indeed'' said England. They all sighed. France will always be a pervert.

After introductions were made a few days ago, they decided to explain what's going on and stuff, when they saw the newspaper, it indicated that the murders where very close to Hogwarts now. This gave Italy a bit of panic.

''it's going to be here any day now'' said Italy in his accent.

''Don't worry Feri, where arr here for you. We'rr do it arr together'' said Japan, the group all nodded, it was all together, they would defend this school if it was the last thing they do.

With the (lame) villain, aka Voldemort,

''Lucius, have you figured out the prophecy yet?'' asked Voldemort.

''yes my lord, it is said that the books owner shall be the key and his friends the piece in a clock, and that more than twelve people will be involved, but only twelve will be the clock'' he said while bowing.

''excellent, now we can go, we need those immortals, they are what can give us immortality'' said Voldemort before departing.

''finally!'' said Bellatrix before also departing. One by one they all departed till no one was left, the doors opened to reveal a death eater, who was zipping up his fly.

''hey, were they all go?'' he said with a bunch of question marks.

**A/N: well that was kind of short; anyway next chapter will definitely be longer! Because where getting close to the end, possibly Steve's next chapter with order of the phoenix and Voldemort, and people are going to die next chapter! I know how I'm going to kill a certain Bitch! It's going to be so funny! Well anyway, thank you to Myrna Maeve. Yeah the people who sent the howler where Romania and Norway, just if you didn't know. K, well see y'all later!**

**Read, Write, Review. **

**Ps: definite torture sequence next chapter!**


	11. we stand together

**A/N: so, it like to say that I had fun writing this chapter, and sorry it took to long, I had to write this chapter down on a whiteboard that I 'borrowed' from my bro. oh and do you know what sucks! they don't have witch hunter in the anime/manga section of fanfiction! it a great manga if you ask me, not witch hunter robin (even though I've never seen it), witch hunter. something that I highly recommend. just write down witch hunter manga and you'll find it. oh and sorry this took so long to write, plus one scene is based off of 'Off Astronomy Towers and Chimeras' by SakuraLetters. well, hope you enjoy!**

**PS****: in advance I wrote a lot of chapter titles for this chapter and only one got picked. in another chapter, i will give you all the chapter titles for this chapter.**

* * *

Voldemort and his death eaters arrived in front of the school; the school was noisy like a beehive, but unable to be heard outside. Except for Voldemort because he's half snake! There was bustling heard in the forest.

"See who's their" said Voldemort.

The death eaters split up, and one by one they disappeared with only a screech heard. Voldemort was now the only one left, Lucius had escaped to live another day and see his son and wife.

"You're next~" was heard from behind before he was knocked out. When he woke up, he was tied up, in front of him was a brunette holding a frying pan and was next to a video set. ''Hello Moldy wort~''said the voice

''How dare you call me that? I, the great dark lord!'' he said

''Oh shut up! You sound like black*star, but less loud'' she said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

''What do you want of me'' he said, venom and distrust in his voice.

''To torture you~!'' she said with glee. Yes, this girl in front of him was radiating pure evil, it even made him shiver.

''Who are you?'' he was able to say, while she was turning on the TV.

''I'm your worst nightmare~!''

''Your actual name'' said Voldermort, fearing the girl even more.

''Alicia Dupuis. Now, the video is set up, I guess I can leave. Have fun watching Prussia saying he's awesome for ten hours, it's also mixed with nyan cat~!'' she said with joy in her voice, ''now have fun being brainwashed, you also have a 50% chance of dying of pure boredom, but don't worry, the first person who I torture only got brainwashed. To my dismay…''she said in a low grumble, ''but I hope you die in hell~!'' she said with even more glee. You could just see the corns of Satan coming out from her head.

''What house are you in'' he wanted to know, he would be a bit relived if he died by someone of his own house. And if she's an evil master mind like this, she had to be in slytherin. No doubt about it!

''Gryffindor'' she said before leaving with her weird doll.

Voldermort was shocked. True evil came out from the house of Gryffindor. He heard music that was very annoying and then Prussia is Awesome following the tune. If only someone would kill him now! Wait he can't die, he has horcruxes!

When he got out of here, he would kill that little girl. No one tries to kill him and gets away!

She re-entered the room with a very evil grin

"Oh and you will die, we've already destroyed a bunch of horcruxes, only three left" then Voldermort felt pain go through his body like he's felt for the past few days.

"Two to go~ that was nagini, your precious snake, is dead. The ministry denies your existence, but I won't destroy one of the two horcruxes left. Harry is the one that should kill you, unless Ivan gets to you first. And believe me you'd prefer if Harry killed you. It would be less bloody and painful. Well tata moron" she said while returning to sanity.

Voldemort, in one word, was flabbergasted. This little girl, if he could even call her that, was a pure genius, as he looked out the door's small window, he could see the girl talking to someone, a man, a bit taller than her, and he had a sort of brow-reddish hair with a curl on one side. He could hear what they were saying, if he concentrated enough and block that infernal racquet of what she had created (not the nyan cat, Prussia!nyan cat). He succeeded and was able to hear the conversation.

''so Feli, I can push her off the astronomy tower?'' asked the girl with glee.

''Ve~ si, you can, if you want, no one will miss her'' he said while shrugging

''THANK YOU!'' she said while tackle/hugging him.

''Ve~ your welcome'' said the boy.

After she finished her hug, they decided to go back to class, on their way back, they decided to talk.

''you know, you are an evil mastermind when you want to be?'' she said while looking at him.

''Ve~ I know, don't tell Germany'' said Italy while trying to think of another question.

''Ve~ so what other house did the hat want to put you in?'' asked the Italian, at least, that's what Voldemort guessed.

''umm… Slytherin and Ravenclaw, said was not just enough for Hufflepuff'' she said while waving her hands around, ''you?''

''Ve~… Slytherin and Hufflepuff, he said I wasn't bright enough for Ravenclaw'' he said, looking kind of happy for where he was placed.

Well, the dark lord couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because they were too far away for him to hear. He looked around the room, it was hopeless, and he couldn't escape. He was trapped in this room until further notice, or until she came back him, but he'd probably be dead by then, probably.

With the Hogwarts' students,

America decided to skip history of magic again, he didn't like that the teacher was ghost, so every time he had that class, he dragged his siblings out with him, and it was usually Mattie that came and sometime Ally. Today more people decided to tag along, and some not even from their class!

His older sister was looking at the horizon, Italy was talking with Germany and Japan. Greece was sleeping with his cats, Hungary, Austria and Prussia were all together in their little group, England and France were fighting with swords that they got from out of nowhere, no seriously, how do they get those damn swords? And Spain and Romano were, well one was hugging and the other was cursing a lot in Italian, Spanish and English, mostly Italian though.

Canada decided to go up to his twin.

''so Al, what's biting you?'' he asked in a whispered ton.

''I-It just seems so calm around here, really. Peaceful and everything, I hope this could last forever'' he said while talking in the fresh air.

''me too'' he said, realizing how calm it's been around here.

Italy at that moment decided to turn his head, his face grew with worry and he was able to spit out,

''No, they're already here'' he said while walking closer to the edge.

''what's already here?'' asked Québec, who was right next to the worrying Italy. She then turned her head to the distance and saw what he saw.

''Guys!'' exclaimed the ex-nation, ''they here'' she said and pointing into the horizon, they saw a bunch of Steves making their way to Hogwarts, but couldn't get through the barrier.

''they won't be able to get through the magical barrier'' said England, ''it's too powerful and won't let anything in or out''

''ve better prepare anyway, it won't take them long to get through the barrier'' said Prussia who decided to go see what they were seeing, ''that's a lot, but it vill end are way! We will not lose!'' he exclaimed.

''yeah!'' yelled all the nations in their own way.

''and now were more so it's going to be easier'' said Hungary while taking out her frying pan.

They all nodded in agreement. They were a lot more now, it would be a lot easier to take them down and finish what they started in that house, but unknown to them, a prophecy will take place and the Steves were waiting for them to get to this school, where it will all happen and they will get what they've been waiting for, for over a thousand years.

''well, I better get going'' said Québec while turning around, ''got a job to do'' she said, but before being able to leave, someone asked,

''what kind of task?'' oh she would be so joyful to tell them.

''to push the Toad off of the astronomy tower~!'' she said while opening the door and exiting.

''she really is like a mini Russia'' said most of the people on the roof, someone defend her though.

''only when you piss her off'' said a person (it could be anyone, just because no accent doesn't mean it's not he or she).

''never get on her bad side'' they all concluded, but people wanted to follow her and watch the Toad's pitiful end.

With Québec,

She was zooming down the halls to catch a certain Bitch's attention and she did, so said person followed her to the astronomy tower were there were other people as well.

''Miss Dupuis, I suggest you come with me right now and take your detentions that you missed'' she said in her fake sweet ton that would make any bird explode.

''Hello Umbitch~'' she said while waving, completely ignoring the first statement.

''yes, well hello to you two, but you must come with me'' said the Toad in her annoying ton.

There were people coming through the door of the astronomy tower the see what was going on. Soon, they gathered a bigger crowed then before. Umbridge was showing them away, but they stayed.

''time to meet your end'' said Québec while getting behind the Toad.

Umbridge didn't know what she was doing, but after she felt a push and she felt air going through her hair, she realized she was pushed off of the tower, she looked for her wand and found it, she knew that she couldn't apparat in Hogwarts, but she tried anyway.

From the top of the tower, they were waiting to her a slam, but it never came. Québec decided to look over the edge and what she saw pissed her off.

''_La pute _apparated!'' she said, but that sudden thought went through her mind in in the minds of others, they came to the same conclusion. Dumbledor must have lifted the barrier because he appareated and at the same time, Umbitch apparated which means.

''the Steves got in'' that all that they said. The people that didn't know what they were talking about got confused, that ones that were, were filled with panic.

''we got to go now!'' said Italy as he rushed through the door, other following behind him seconds later.

They rushed to find a teacher that's from the order, the first that they saw was Hagrid.

''oh!'' said Hagrid happily, but when saw their expressions, he knew something bad happened, ''what's the matter?'' he asked

''Hagrid, the Steves got in, warn the others, we prepare for war'' said Québec, her expression was neutral for someone who should be freaking out at the moment.

''I'll go tell the others and Dumbledore'' he said while rushing off, the golden trio caught up to them.

''that was bloody brilliant!'' said Ron, ''but are they really here?'' he asked

''Ve~ si, and we need to keep this school safe, no matter what'' said Italy, who was surprisingly taking charge.

They all nodded and decided to warn the others just in case.

''what do we do now?'' asked Canada.

''we get are uniforms out and we fight to the end'' said England.

They all returned to their common rooms told the other nations, told them to get their uniforms out and get ready for war because they would end this one way or another. It was time to end this horrible chapter in their life and stop a global threat that had already killed so many.

''We end this war and will not back down!'' they all exclaimed in their native language. It was time to start, but already over in the future with no way to tell who would win. Because the time was not on any side, but let faith play out this battle, time was just a tool for one.

* * *

**Translations:**

**La pute (French, Québec or France) = the bitch or to make more sense, that bitch, or bastard, if it's a boy. **

**so yeah, were getting to the end, if you want a sequel, which i plan to do, just tell me, wouldn't it be fun messing with the characters for another year! well thanks for the reviewers and sorry it took so long, i hope i can write faster next time and make sure to use that 'borrowed' whiteboard more ****often. it really helps! so anyway,**

**Read, Write and Review.**

**if i don't get any reviews, let's just say that their won't be a new chapter and that someone going to pay for it, and said person is in the closet of The Room, if you remember who, review. **


	12. the beginning of the end

**A/N: I'm kind of upset with you guys! you didn't review, well only one person did and said person, I thank you, and now, the person in the closet gets tortured! Ed, prepare to become Swiss chess! *takes out sot gun and points gun at door* asta la vista baby! *BANGBANG***

**Ed: hey what the hell are you doing!**

**Me: since almost no one reviewed, i said the person in the closet will be tortured~!**

**Ed: put that's not a reason to kill me!**

**Me: oh you won't die~ well instantly...**

**Ed: WHAT!**

**Me: NOTHING! anyway i hope you like this chapter, oh and the chapter title was a choice for eleven! but i thought it fit here better. and the new volume for witch hunter is out! but not in English... le sob. **

**Aquila: *pats on back* well enjoy this chapter of untitled**

**Me: when did you get here? **

* * *

It was already nearing supper time when the nations got their weapons and uniforms out. It would be a long night, but they needed to sleep and eat for the upcoming battle.

China decided to make Chinese food with the house elves, which were very pleased with how much variety of food they were learning.

In the great hall, people were chatting away happily, trying to forget their worry, others just gossiping.

It was at this time that Dumbledore decided to let himself be known.

"Good evening and welcome to the feast!" exclaimed Dumbledore who rarely ever gave speeches during the middle of the year unless it was extremely important.

"You should know that we have a threat on campus" said Dumbledore trying to cover up the truth.

Whispers of different subjects broke through the great hall, the two main subjects being the murderer and the person who pushed Umbridge off the astronomy tower.

"And no, it is not the astronomy tower, even though she had it coming " said Dumbledore and many people broke out into laughs.

"It is the murderer, I would suggest that no one wonders in the corridors at night" he said this eyeing a few students, "well, let the feats begin" and the Chinese food appeared, much to some displeasure.

After the feast, people scurried back to their common rooms for the night. The nations prepared for the battle the next day.

The next day, all was quiet when are little Italian friend woke up; he decided to go to the spot they had been yesterday. He put on his scarlet, gold and black robes, with his military uniform underneath.

He walked through the corridors to find that it was only a bit past seven and the sun wasn't out yet.

He made his way to the top of that secret tower to find some people already there.

Russia was hiding from Belarus, America was doing his normal crazy stuff, the two Canadians were talking with each other, Hungary was hitting Prussia with her frying pan, Austria was playing his piano that he summoned out of nowhere and France and England were sword fighting again. He decided to talk to Germany and Japan who were cleaning their weapons, heck! They all had their weapons and military uniforms underneath.

After a few minutes of talking and others arrive, someone spoke up.

"we need to take of are robes if we want to fight, make sure your weapons are sharp and lethal, the Steves are almost at the front gate, at a certain point, we need are fastest runner to go to the great hall and warn the others and by others, I mean the entire student body" said the ex-nation known as Québec.

"So whose is our fastest runner?" asked South Korea

"Italy" they all said while looking at the younger Italian.

"Ve~ all do it" said Italy, they all nodded and took of the robes to reveal their normal military attire.

They didn't see to many students wondering the halls so they all guess that they were in the great hall eating, which they had already done.

They decided to take different positions in the castle, some at the front gate, some at other places that were open and some at their own secret spot.

It wasn't long before they saw the first Steve with others close behind; soon, they were over runner with um. It didn't take long before they had to send Italy to the great hall.

"Italy! You need to go now aru! Warn the others" exclaimed China while he hit a Steve with his wok.

Their uniforms were all covered in blood from their previous encounter with the Steves.

Italy ran throw the corridors, book in hand, but not far behind was a Steve that he didn't know was following him.

As he go at the front doors of the great hall, he pushed them open. All chatter from the other side stopped and all eyes were on Italy as he made his way to the front of the great hall, book still in hand. People gasped at the blood on his blue uniform, some fainted. Whispers broke through the great hall, dome were wondering why he was wearing a muggles military uniform, other were wondering why it was covered in blood.

Italy made his way to the front, the capitols knowing what was going on, made their way to his side, but still not very close. They were only up and around the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table.

"It has started" said Italy, but before he could continue, a Steve broke through the great hall and made its way behind Italy, "sorry I could not warn you sooner", but before he was pitched across the great hall, in arrow made itself comfortable in the Steve's skull.

"Stand back!" exclaimed a girl's voice, said person dropped down from the ceiling holding a sword, "it's not dead yet" and she proceeded to decapitate the Steve

"off with your head!" she exclaimed, the muggleborn and half-bloods understood the reference and proceeded to turn away, some pure-bloods didn't understand what it meant and were unfortunate enough to see it get decapitated.

After that at thump could be hear and the Steve disappeared.

"Grazie" said Italy.

"No problem" said the girl known as Alicia," but more are going to be on their way" she said looking around the shocked great hall. They were demanding an explanation.

"That was a Steve, can kill anything, even immortals" said Italy whose eyes were open.

"So, who do you know what they are?" asked a little hufflepuff.

"Yeah explain!" exclaimed a slytherin.

"Should we tell them?" asked Fred

"You may want to tell them what they want to know, they will want to know and be safe" said Dumbledore so they decided to explain by taking questions

"We don't have a lot of time to explain this, but we'll take as many questions as we can" said Italy.

A Ravenclaw 7 year raised her hand

"What do you mean can kill immortals? How would you know that?"

"We can't answer that question" the two said in union, one with a neutral expression and one with an expression I can't really describe.

A Gryffindor raised his hand

"What are those things and can we help you?" it was Dean Thomas who asked that question.

"No, you can't help because this doesn't involve some of you and their called Steve, and theirs many of them" answered Québec

"This is something that we need to do on our own, we don't want to lose anyone again, not now, not ever" picked in Italy.

A Slytherin raised his hand

"What do you mean lose people again; does it have to do with the hat's song at the beginning of the year?"

"We need to go, I can hear them getting closer" whispered Québec. Italy just nodded and proceeded to say,

"Ve~ continue the day as normal, if anything major happens, go back to your common rooms, this is something that we need to do, something that we don't want you to die for" he said before the two exited the hall.

The hall was in silence for those moments until a boom was gear and a bit of yelling.

"Go to your classes, the teachers that know what is going will explain" said Dumbledore chasing them out.

When they exited, what they saw kind of shocked them, in the distance, they saw Spain, France and Prussia all fighting in weird uniforms, there were a bunch of 'Steves' in front of them, and they killed them all and left to another location to help.

"They'll get us all killed by not telling us what's going on, the ministry will not tolerate what's going on" said a certain platinum haired Slytherin.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, it's not like you could fight those things" said Ron while pointing out the window to find Russia beating a Steve senseless with extreme glee.

Shivers went down the students spines.

"We need to get to class and when it gets too bad, we'll come in and help, it's also are war" said Hermione while dragging her friends off to the class that was filled with all four houses.

As the class filled up they saw it was filled with fourth years and up.

"We all think that we should explain a few things that's going on out their" said professor McGonagall who pointed to Russia beating a Steve senseless with his pipe. Shivers went down their spines.

"What's going on!" said most of the people.

"It's a war that were not a part of that what! Well at least some of us" said Hagrid while looking at all of the capitals.

"Yes, like Hagrid said, it's a war that we are not a part of, but some are." she said, she knew at one point she would have to explain this, she knew what it was even before the nations arrived, something that she knew because she heard the tale before.

"A long time ago, there was a moving house somewhere near the forbidden forest, that house had unimaginable horrors, only the people who were chosen to go in that house would come out alive. In that house, there was a book, a book that could bring you back in time, and only the true owner(s) of the book could use it" she said to let the information sink in, " Hogwarts, unfortunately was a part of a prophecy, that unfortunately will take place this year" she let out a sigh, "and to are misfortune, the owner of the book is here in this very castle fighting at this moment" she said as she finished her tale.

"Professor?" asked a Ravenclaw six year, " what did they mean by that monster could kill immortals? How would they know unless they..." she said as she realized what it meant.

The student population in the room gasped.

"I wouldn't know Miss Lazard, but if they were, they wouldn't tell you"

"So Feliciano's boggart it had all those people they, they had all died including him" said a hufflepuff

"I will not answer any more questions for now" said McGonagall, "let's just hope that they can win"

* * *

**A/N: now how did you like that? was it intense? and next chapter, i will go back in time and write what happens while their in the room, plus their will be a huge battle! kind of like the battle of Hogwarts, but you know, with less character death. and did you get the reference! i thought it fit so well! well i hoped you enjoyed this installment and hope that you like how it ends, and like the chapter states, it's only the beginning of the end. **

**Aquila: Read, Write and Review!**

**Me: no seriously where did you come from! **


	13. flashback sorry, had to to make sens

**A/N: i present chapter thirteen! its a flashback chapter, sorry! it's just this idea came to me and i'm like, i have to explain this somehow! so this is what my mind came up with. i present a song chapter. something that i hold very close to my heart and i'm about to cry... i'm crying!;_;...**

**Aquila: let's move on from childhood memories of music class and stop singing!**

**Me: nut i love this song! Vois sur ton chemin, Gamins oubliés égarés, donne leur la mains-**

**Aquila: i get it now stop singing in french! during stories that are english, you ca speak English, french stories french! but not Frenglish!**

**Me: fine! enjouy the story ps: i'll put a link to the song.**

* * *

Hermione was still doing research in the library, even after finding out she was Athens, she still wanted to research more about that prophecy, something didn't seem right to her and she was going to find out. After passing a few more hours in the library during the weekend, she found something that poked her interests.

This is what she read.

'To complete this old prophecy or to control them, two songs shall be played. Old songs forgotten only to be remembered in a French movie (yeah I know, kind of ironic, but the song was in a movie that I love and highly recommend) these songs do two different things. One activates the prophecy, the other controls them. Only the signers can activate it. It's the people that hold these songs close at heart and show it to others. The singers are composes of three to four people, male or female, with voice that can enchant anyone who hear the two songs that are sung. Be wary to the songs because you would be lost in the melody for an eternity.'

'What does that mean?' she thought to herself. She decided it would be a good thing to inform Greece who could inform the nations.

She took the book and headed out of the library and passes the room of requirements. When she passed the room, she heard talking so she stayed to hear who was saying what.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me practice this song France" said the voice she knew to well.

"You are welcome ma petite Québec" he said in return.

"And thank you Mattie for coming" she said to someone else.

Hermione decided it was high time that she opened the door. When she entered she saw four people. Québec and Canada were talking before she opened the door, Laurie was sitting somewhere wanting to watch and France seemed to get something. The room had changed to some sort of chorus room.

"Oh hi Hermione!" said Laurie

"Hello Laurie, what are you guys doing here?" asked Hermione being her curious self.

"Umm… we were going to practice a song, do you want to stay and watch? America said that he would be here any minute to watch as well" said Québec politely.

"Sure, it's not like Harry and Ron want me to stay in the library for the rest of my life" she said while sitting down next to Laurie. After she sat down, Alfred busted through the door.

"Yo! The hero is here!" he said while taking a seat close to Laurie and Hermione.

"Al, could you not be so loud?" asked/whispered Canada.

"Sorry Canadia, so what is it you're going to sing?" he asked, hoping for something from one of his signers.

"Something that France thought me when I was a kid, I hold it very close to my heart this song and will always love it" said Québec while taking out her wand to cast a spell.

"Are you guys ready? Because once I cast the spell, there's no turning back" she said looking at her siblings

"Je suis prêt" said France

"Moi aussi" said Canada.

"Okay!" her then casted two spells, one on the instruments and another, but no one knew what it did.

Music started to play and all three readied themselves.

"Vois sur ton chemin

Gamins oubliés égarés

Donne leur la main

Pour les mener

Vers d'autres lendemains" started Québec with what seemed to be like other voices, but it wasn't France's or Canada's. Then the other two picked in.

"Donne leur la main

Pour les mener vers d'autres lendemains" and more voices picked in.

"Sens au coeur de la nuit" started Québec and the two other picked in while she was singing with the same thing.

"Sens au cœur de la nuit" the two said and when they were about to finish, Québec picked in with

"L'onde d'espoir

Ardeur de la vie" she said and the two after continue with

"L'onde d'espoir" and Québec continued with

"Ardeur de la vie

sentier de gloire" and they all picked in with

"Ardeur de la vie, de la vie

Sentier de gloire, sentier de gloire" a little brief pause and it went back on.

"Bonheurs enfantins,

Trop vite oubliés effacés,

Une lumière dorée brille sans fin tout au bout du chemin" sang Québec and the two other picked in with

"vite oublier effacés,

Une lumière dorée brille sans fin" and the refrain began again Québec singing at one pace the two others singing at another

"Sens au cœur de la nuit (slower for France and Canada)

L'onde d'espoir

Ardeur de la vie

Sentier de gloire

Ardeur de la vie, de la vie

Sentier de gloire, sentier de gloire" and there was a few second pause before it started again with

" e le e, i le e, e le i, i le e,

e le e, i le e, i le e i_e_

e le e, i le e, e le i, i le e

e le e, i le e, i le e i_e_" they finished and there was an oboe solo for a while and then the lyrics picked in again.

"Vois sur ton chemin

Gamins oubliés égarés

Donne leur la main

Pour les mener

Vers d'autres lendemains" and the two there picked in,

"Donne leur la main

Pour les mener

Vers d'autres lendemains" and it sent back to Québec who started and the two picked in a bit slower than her, all at the same time.

"Sens au cœur de la nuit

L'onde d'espoir

Ardeur de la vie

Sentier de gloire" and it began again,

"Sens au cœur de la nuit

L'onde d'espoir

Ardeur de la vie

Sentier de gloire" and they all sang out the final note.

The song was finished; the melody was beautiful and hypnotizing. Hermione was in a trance not to notice the marks on the threes hands. Well she did see it, but was to much thinking on what the song meant, she could understand it. She knew French, which was a good thing.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Laurie, "before I couldn't understand one bit of French, but I could understand this" she was applauding. America was half grinning, half impressed. Who knew they had a knack for singing.

"So, are you three the only people that know this song?" asked America.

"No, there are others, but don't hold it very much at heart like I do, the only reason they like the song is because the movies from France and I showed it to Mattie" exclaimed the brunette who became blonde with all the blond people around.

"What was the name of the song?" asked Hermione.

"Vois sur ton chemin" said France while pulling out a rose.

"We better get going" said America, it going to be supper soon" he said while opening the door.

Hermione exited last. On her way out, she noticed a lot of dreamy people and a lot that looked enchanted, weird, she thought to herself.

That when Hermione was pulled out of her flashback. She remembered and forgot to inform Greece about the singers and she remembered the glowing marks in the hands of the three nations. She had to inform Greece! She could at least use telepathy with him. After a few minutes of concentration, she was able to reach him.

'Athens, what's wrong? It better be good, I'm starting to be outnumbered' he thought to his capital.

'it is, there's something else to the prophecy! It won't be activated unless-' but before she could finish, a big crash was heard and a Steve made his way in the room that they were all in. The capitals knew it was time to act. So they made weapons magically appear and fought while teachers cleared the students out, only the D.A. And a few brave souls were left fighting the increasing number of Steves, but suddenly they all stopped, like if they were getting a commanded and a majority of them departed. The capitals fainted on spot.

* * *

**so could anyone tell me where this song comes from? it's one of my fave movies! its made in France in 2004 and i had to play it on the flute for music class! good time, good times... Music class was fun, drama was okay, sucks that it was mandatory though. not the most funniest class, but okay... not really. **

**Polls on profile, story won't advance without. VOTE.**

**Aquila: your being blunt**

**Me: not fun to beat around the bush. won't be big fight scene for like one or two chapters, next chapter we go see what their doing before the students get attacked by Steves and a certain someone escapes, but that wont be till later on! oh, here's the link! do you know how hard it is to write a song from YouTube and a lyrics website on your iPod and then email it to yourself and then put it on word and then upload it for your story! took me the hole day! no make that two. **

**link: with lyrics (in french) watch?v=V9oaOTPlu5w **

**with lyrics in German and pictures (its really pretty) watch?v=BT_izjwYP7c&feature=related**

**well have fun with the pretty music that i'm listening to right now! **

**Read, Write and Review**

**sorry if you don't like this chapter, but i had fun writing it. so don't spam or be a jerk. **


	14. well guess who got out of the dungeons

**A/N: okay… no one voted or reviewed. I'm very ashamed of myself… did you not like? Don't worry people (including Myrna, your OC will have the spotlight soon, don't worry…) about the final fight, the whole poll thing was about the final fight. So here are the options: Action packed, Extremely tense and scary, Graphic to no wits end, A simple thing with action, suspense and all that jazz! Others and if others, pm me on it. So tell me in a review. Now we go back to before the Steve attack, and not with the students. But the beginning is present. **

Myrna, capital of Romania, was having a hard time fighting against the Steves, the other capitals had fallen unconscious, why you may ask, because her country wasn't fighting against the Steves at this moment, at least that's what she suspected, but she would follow her comrades sooner or later, that she at least knew. She could see out the window, some of the older countries were backed up and over numbered, it was an ambush! Who were controlling them and why attack now, were so many casualties could be made.

She stabbed her dual short swords into the Steves sides, making it bleed purple blood (let's say they have purple blood, they're not human, so it can't be red). Her swords were covered in it, and her brown hair also started to get covered in it, making the red, go a weird purplish colour. Now she was pissed. Her anger could have gotten her killed, if it wasn't for a funny joke that she said. She killed some of the Steves in the room with the help of the D.A. and a few brave souls, her friends outside the window, not so much, there were like over 50 Steves out there, and they were only two! She through one of her swords at a Steve, going through another, killing both instantly.

''Two birds with one stone! Just like the achievement, but with Steves!'' she said while laughing, not noticing the Steve behind her, making her fly directly into the wall.

Her final words before following the other capitals, ''Curse you Steve, where's Busuby's (?) chair when you need it'' and she feel to the floor, one of her swords at her side.

Now we bring you moments earlier with the nations,

Russia was happily beating the Steves senseless… moving on… China and Spain were trying to kill and ward of the Steves that were surrounding them. The numbers were getting endless as more and more surrounded them.

Spain was waving his axe around and slicing multiple Steves simultaneously. China was knocking them down with his wok and ladle and blocking when needed. The fight made them more and more exhausted as it was already a losing battle, but they wouldn't get their hopes down! Not yet! Even if they had only a 0.000000000000*googles later*0000001 percent of survival, they would still fight.

The Steves were really starting to surround them when a sword came flying down from above and killed two Steves. They looked up to see Myrna before getting pumbled (I have no clue if this is even a word) by a Steve and returned to their own fight. They just prayed that everyone was alright.

Then, all the Steves stopped. All went silent for a long time, the Steves seemed like they were frozen in time.

''_return to me for now I control you. I am your master. What I want from you is to gather for the prophecy. Bring the people required and all shall be well, bring to me these twelve and I will never bother you again, for now. Since I have someone else I need done with. Bring these twelve and all will be under my control, I will be immortal… STUPID DOLL WHY DO YOU HAVE A MICROPHE TO MY MIND! … Anyway, bring these twelve to me._

_Ivan Braginski,_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Ludwig,_

_Francis Bonnefoy,_

_Wang Yoa,_

_Honda Kiku,_

_Feliciano Vargas,_

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_Matthew Williams, _

_Lovino Vargas and _

_Arthur Kirkland. _

_Give me these people; I want to know why they are so special to this prophecy and why they are the key to my immortality… STUPID DOLL DID YOU PUT A SPELL ON ME!_''

In the background,

'' _SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR BREAKING OUT OF MISTRESS' TORTURE YOU MOLDY SHORTS! MISTRESS WILL MAKE YOU BURN IN HELL! Literally!''_

''… _Steves bring them to me, Hogwarts as well'' _and the voice faded from their minds.

The Hogwarts population was getting nervous, that voice was chilling, full of hatred and bloodlust. What did he want with those people? They didn't want to give them to him if it would mean he would become immortal. The Hogwarts population later gathered in the great hall, under the orders of teachers.

Before all that stuff with a certain Quebecker,

She was walking the halls with her siblings; they all killed the Steves that they saw, wasn't long till they heard that message like everyone else. Both brothers went pale, they sister openly cussed in French and English.

''DAMN! HE GOT OUT! HES GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED! Ugh! Voldemort you pain in the ass! Like tails said, I will literally show you hell!'' she exclaimed while pupping her fist in the air.

''we better check on the capitals and the other, I think they're this way'' whispered/said Canada.

As they followed the second oldest down the halls and up a few stairs, they finally got to an extremely messed up classroom with the capitals either beaten and all passed out. The D.A. and a few brave souls remanded.

''What the bloody hell is going on!'' exclaimed Seamus, ''who was that talking?'' he said while calming down.

Not beating around the bush, the oldest said,

''Voldemort, he's been trapped in the castel for a while. I was torturing him, he would've died. If it wasn't for those bloody horcruxes!'' she exclaimed frustrated.

A collective shivered and face of horror came from the crowed.

''Bloody hell! You really are evil! Why weren't you placed in our house?'' asked a random slytherin.

''because I won't go to stupid measures to achieve my goals'' she said while casting windgardium leviosa (?) to pick up the unconscious bodies.

''Al, Mattie, cast a patronum to contact Dumbledore and McGonagall. Mattie: McGonagall, Al: Dumbledore. I'll contact Iggy'' she said and they all casted their patronums. America's was a bald eagle, Canada's a horse (you were expecting a beaver weren't you?) and Québec's a snowy owl. They all went to off to different directions, the first to come back was the owl.

''oh… OH GOD. No'' her voice was filled with pain and sadness; they two boys looked at their sister. They hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

''W-w-what's wrong Ally'' asked Canada a bit scared to hear the answer.

''they got Sp-Antonio and Ch-Yao'' she said still with a lot of sadness in her voice, ''please stay safe you two. I don't want him to get to you'' she said before bringing the unconscious bodies to the great hall.

''no seriously, what's going on!''

**A/N: okay, I know ending it like this is wrong. I was getting to the climax. But don't worry fair readers! I have all my worries far away and won't let my procrastination get to me. This took a while to write and stuff so yeah. Yesterday I went to LaRonde with my friend! We were supposed to be three. Me, my friend and another dude friend, but he didn't show so it was only me and her. Them when we were in line, we got into an argument about stuff saying that how a bad idea it is for Québec to separate from Canada and stuff is and she was saying that it would be a good thing, then it lead to the second world war, to more wars, to countries and when we were close to the entrance of the ride, we got into an argument about the Nordics, she said only three, I was saying the fourth in English, Sweden, she was saying it was Norvège (Norway) and saying that the only country with a blue and yellow for its flag was Norway (and before saying Norway she said Swiss (Switzerland)) and after in pinched her cheek and she pinched back, the family in front said I was right and my friend said, this is not exactly in her words, but close,**

''**okay, I was wrong for once, I'm not perfect'' and I started laughing and saying that now everyone thinks that were extremely crazy and stuff. So yeah, that's just a normal day for me and my friends! If the other two were here, then all hell would've broken loss.**

**Well please read, write and review, leave ideas if you want and tell me anything really, now if you now were this is from please say what he usually says.**

**OH DAT ASS**

**BARRELS!**

**STEPHANO! **

***ENTER NAME HERE* WAYS TO REVIVE A PERSON:**

** her with screw driver**

** using a plate shard **

** her p***y**

**Ay, Caramba. Hide in the closet. *few seconds later, door opens* No. Steve: It's rapping time *its rapping time song***

**Ah! BITCH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! *AFTER TANSFORMING* *WEIRD VOICE GIRLY SCREAM* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU SO UGLY!**

**Okay, I think I gave you enough hints to who this person is, nut for good measures and so you do get it right, plus these are all my favorite quotes.**

**CHAIR MODE! ACTIVATE!**

**Bye~! **


	15. the order finally arrives! Hurray!

** Title: The order finally arrives! Hurray! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?**

**A/N: OKAY… I seriously want to hear your opinion on what the story is, good or bad, I really don't care all that much, thank you Myrna and meiMeiaru8 (though meiMeiarus's was nice and kind of helpful) for reviewing, but it really wasn't helpful… anyway I just checked the polls and thank you to the one person who voted. I really do appreciate it. So the final battle will be action packed, but graphic (I decided that even if graphic wasn't chosen, I would still make it apart of the final battle), the final battle won't be all so special really, but more like well it cant really describe it. Anyway I really love the support you guys give me! I will ask this only once really and you guys can give me ideas on the way, but I have it vaguely planned. The sequel, is vaguely planned and stuff so it really is kind of a concept. So if any of you have ideas, don't be afraid to tell me. Even the extremely stupid are accepted. Be warned, this chapter will be a bit depressing and I will ask a random question at the end of the chapter. You have been warned. Now we return to the story!**

* * *

The great hall was not in the best of conditions, people everywhere where nervous, scared, curious or just plain confused as to the events that are going on at the moment.

The nations were gathered around the capitals, wondering what was going on and happening, when a large 'BANG' was heard across the school grounds. From the corner of the room, it started turning white with read numbers all around. The numbers went from one to twelve, only missing 10 and 11. People started freaking out with the sudden change of environment and familiarness (?). They were still in the great hall, only the surroundings changed, not the location. A sudden scream was heard, they all turned to see a first year hufflepuff, covered in that oh so loathed scarlet liquid, the smell of metal soon filling their nostrils and making them gag.

''W-W-WHAT IS THIS!'' she exclaimed and fainted on spot.

The people started becoming more and more tense, scared, nervous and horrified by the thought of someone doing this. Footsteps could be heard echoing through the hall the same constant beat hitting the floor, only showing that there were a lot of people coming to the great hall. The beat was getting faster and closer, the wizards and witches of the great hall all took out their wands for self defense. It would be better to die trying then to give someone immortality.

The door slammed open, revealing Dumbledore and a large variety of other people, which the nations recognized as the order of the phoenix and other fellow nations who didn't come to Hogwarts (that I know, aka the rest of the Nordics).

People recognized some as the Weasley's parents, their previous defense against the dark arts teacher Remus Lupine, the ex-auror and their non-teaching teacher last year Alestor (?) ''Mad-eye'' Moody. There were others that they didn't recognize at all, like Kingsley (I don't feel like describing him), a metamorphagus (Tonks), a few others and a big black dog with a collar written ''Snuffles''.

Dumbledore, entering the scene, did not look pleased in the slightest and when he saw that the castle's condition (all white with numbers written in blood) he was about to snap.

Molly, being Molly, ran to the unconscious bodies of her children and started asking what happened to them, when she got in explanation, her worries did not go down in the slightest, they possibly went up even more (well, she going to be very pissed when she finds out about them bing capitals and all, technically, no one knows, not even the order, in earlier chapters, they were referring to Myrna since they didn't know of the others, except for McGonagall, how can she not hear what's going on in her house).

Dumbledore made his way from the entrance and to the nations who looked and the verge of death as to how pale they were.

''Now Arthur, what seems to be the problem'' he asked, wanting to now from an old friend.

''They've got Sp-Antonio and Ch-Yao already, we have no clue to where they are or how we can get them back, and that's the least of our worries!" he said, a few heads turned their way, the conversation was not in whispers, but not loud enough for the entire great hall to be heard.

'' I see and what would be the most of are worries?'' he asked, he was extremely serious, but the twinkle in his eyes really wasn't helping them.

''The one controlling them, now as their new master, is Voldemort'' he said, the whole hall went silent with fear, disbelief and shear verge of fainting. Dumbledore's expression was not an exception, he was not planning on this to happen yet, and it was too early. He went stiff and as white as snow, he did not expect to hear that name, not one bit, but none the less, he was able to compose himself and continue his way to the head of the table.

He walked calmly around the students, making sure to not get them more stressed then they already were, he walked and planned a speech, an attack and most importantly, a way to get the students out of this school without being harmed.

He got to the podium and the owl made its wings to full length and made sure not to move.

''Students of Hogwarts', I assure you to stay calm in this situation, nothing will harm you as long as I am in this castle (yeah right Dumbles. I plan to make sure everything goes to hell!), do not venture out of the great hall for any reason. You have seen the battle that has taken place. You may be wondering who these people are," he pointed to the order+4 Nordics, '' and who are these people you have know and befriended'' he pointed to the nations in military uniform, '' and I can not say who they are for the greater good and for the face of the earth's future'' he said and got confused looks at this, ''but all I can say is to not change their opinions about them even if you find out who they really are because they showed you who they are and never lied. Now please stay in the great hall under any circumstances and do not leave'' and with that he and the order made their way to exit the great hall, but before that, their was trembling and a certain voice returned.

''_I am not please with you, not at all. I only have two of the twelve I asked for. If you've noticed by know, the entire campus has turned white with numbers in scripted in blood. These are the numbers of the people who I want. I have 10 and 11 all I need is the 10 others. I also found out why they are so special'' _he said with venom,_ ''but I will not say why because this knowledge is to advanced for you small mentalities _(I so totally imagine him saying that!)_I repeat my list._

_Ivan Braginski,_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Ludwig,_

_Francis Bonnefoy,_

_Honda Kiku,_

_Feliciano Vargas,_

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_Matthew Williams,_

_Lovino Vargas and_

_Arthur Kirkland._

_Bring them and you will live, do not and you will die'' _he said and the mind rape ended.

''Why not take them to him!'' exclaimed a slytherin

''Yeah!'' said most of the house, some actually started backing away from the rest of the house and looked at them with utmost horror, yes, they were slytherins, but letting a man become immortal by sacrificing some of you friends. That was a definite no.

''SILENCE!'' exclaimed Dumbledore, who had his wand against his throat, ''We will not turn traitor on one another'' he said and the slytherins shut up immediately.

''I need two of you two stay behind and watch he students'' he said, but the students protested to this.

''We want to fight! This is our school and we have to protect it!'' exclaimed most of the population. England was actually proud of his people, wanting to protect this country, school, friends and family even if it gets them killed.

Dumbledore's attention turned to England, he knew if the student population got involved, he could really take at lot of damage, it would take a lot out of the magical population.

''Old friend'' said Dumbledore to Britain, '' this is your decision'' he said and the student population turned to him, '' do you want your people to fight or flight'' he said with a grin, but already knew the answer. The student body and some teachers were wondering what the hell was going on at the moment. There was a short silence that seemed eternal and just when they thought when he would disagree,

''Even if I said no, they would still fight. It's their school, I can't stop them from doing what's right'' he said and their was an uproar of cheers and hoots.

After they quieted down, he spoke again, ''but I suggest you stay out of the way for now, this is really something that does not involve you, I suggest go to place with windows, a tower, or something with a large view, to fire spells'' he said, they had to agree with this logic, I did, bit didn't involve them and if they went to high places, they would get an easier view of what they were up against.

''Some of you will have to stay behind, fist and second years stay in the great hall, Remus and Padfoot, do you mind staying behind, look after them and those who have been injured'' he gestured to those who were in the class/Steve accident.

Lupine nodded and made his way to the injured while 'Snuffles ran straight to Harry, licking him and making sure he was okay.

''Now, make sure to NOT get into a battle that can be avoided, make your way to a clear spot and attack'' he then left the great hall with the students following behind, making their way to the astronomy tower, Ravenclaw tower, Gryffindor tower, places with windows and places with open views.

The great hall unfiled drastically, leaving the first and second years to go close to the people that were supposed to watch them.

A timid Ravenclaw went up to Lupine and asked a question.

''Are they going to be okay?'' her voice was squeaky and high and filled with fear.

''Yes they are'' he said while ruffling the girl hair.

But truth be told, he had no clue what so ever that happened to them and prayed that they would be fine, oh they had no clue what was to come and the horrors that were unleashed on the castle. They thought it was a simple attack, save and capture mission, but soon, everything will go to hell, even if it's good. It all goes to hell.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? I had fun writing this. Guess what? Were getting close to the final battle! Now, I would like to take some time to thank my first reviewer, I don't know why I didn't do it earlier, I possibly just forgot but thank you TheSapphireRainAlchemist. You really have been nice and a great reviewer for reviewing constantly. And I will take a moment to thank all the other reviewers who actually mean a lot to me as well. Thank you also Myrna Meaves, I CALL ENGLAND HE IS MINE, meiMeiaru8, flippy-animegirl and Ivy-child for reviewing. And thanks to the people who follow me, favorite me/story and all that jazzzzzzzzzz! I really appreciate it! Now, this is for fun, after you review, state your origin or origins by the countries names. Me it would be **

**Matthew, Antonio (at least this is what my aunt said), Bella, Ireland (this one really doesn't have a name now does she?) and Iggy! At least that's what I know. And I also think Francis, but I really am not a hundred percent sure.**

**So yeah, Please Read, Write, Review, stay strong. Continue to write and in the words of the awesome Prussia.**

**YOU ARE AWESOME! **

**Please continue to read, you people have made my day! And now I'm crying! ; _ ; **


	16. return to the mansion

**A/N: Well Fuck. How do I put this, I screwed up last chapter. The review thing id screwed up, so yeah, my actual first reviewer was myrna… DAMN YOU CHANGE THE PAGE THING ON THE IPOD! WHY CAN' I SEE YOUUUUU! … I feel better. Well, let us begin the story! And I really did not expect that much fed back from the last chapter! I think I should write stuff like that more often… am I good at writing now? Did I improve? Well I really have no clue. Off topic, have any of you seen Slender? It really isn't that scary and it's all fake, then there the legends about him, he's also apart of Greek mythology! I just felt like getting that out of the way. Now I think I can start. *****Few minutes later****of thinking ***** okay, I got the chapter planned out! Let's start! **

* * *

The wizarding population of Hogwarts made their way to different locations in the school, it really didn't take long to see the truly horrifying event that was playing in front of them. Amelie, a little dark haired, dark skinned girl (sorry if I sound racist, I'm not trying to be) was making her way with a few older students, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan (?), Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini. They got to a clear view of the event and what they saw was truly gruesome.

They were on one of the towers with a clear view around them. In front, not a faire distance away, was a giant clock, where laid Antonio and Yao, the numbers were red and looked bloody. It was dry, but the smell of metal was still reeking all around. The stench was unbearable, but they still stayed strong.

''What the bloody hell is that?'' said Seamus.

''It's a clock'' said Blaise.

''By why would their be a clock in the middle of there?'' questioned Lavender.

''Maybe it's part of the prophecy?'' piped in Amelie.

''What prophecy, I've been hearing it everywhere and I still don't understand it'' said Dean.

'' I think I might know'' said Blaise.

''If you do, do tell'' replied Dean.

''I'm not correct, but I read this in a book a few years back'' he said and cleared his throat, '' when the founders first founded this school, their was a house close to the forbidden forest, once you entered you never came out, unless you were the owner of the book. The book has a special purpose, to this prophecy, but it's unknown who the owner is. Only that he was alive when the school was founded and he's still alive today. Hogwarts, is part of the prophecy, but you need more then just the chosen twelve, which the book's owner is part of, you need the signers, and not the sewing machine'' said Blaise to Dean, '' it's a group of people with a voice that can enchant you and leave you got in it's melody forever. There are two to three songs to play, ones to control and/or move the 'Steves', and the two others are to start and reverse the prophecy. So as long as he doesn't get those people, we can easily win'' he explained to the others.

''Well, to me that just went through my head'' said Seamus.

'' Just stick to blowing stuff up, it's your specialty'' said Blaise before leaving to one of the edges of the tower.

They all responded and went to there places, and began to wait for the people that they knew as representatives, but all was silent for a while till they got pulled to some weird room with candles and a large table with twelve people around it. Seamus approached one of these people, and put the hand on his shoulder to get a response, but nothing. His face stayed emotionless and dark only the flickering of the candles lighting his face, but goo enough to see the person, it was Alfred.

''Hey, Alfred, are you okay?'' he asked him, but no response. The others tried with a few others and still no response.

'' Hey look, Feli's got a book'' said Lavender before getting it herself. She opened it and saw only a signature at the bottom, well tow actually, first someone's that was scratched out and the second's Feli's.

''What's it say?'' asked Dean.

''Give me a minute'' she said and flipped through the pages.

The environment started to change and they found themselves outside of a house.

''Hey, what this?'' said Amelie while picking up a mirror.

''It's that room with the candles'' said Blaise while looking at it.

'' We better keep that, it may be important'' said Dean while taking the mirror. They then heard voices.

''Ve~ Germany, Japan, Big brother France, everyone! There's the house!'' exclaimed a voice.

They turned around and saw some older versions of the representatives, their was Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, Francis, Gilbert, Yao, Ivan and umm… Matthew! That's it, Matthew… they started approaching the house with the uniforms that they recognized from just today.

''Why do some look older?'' said Lavender.

''I don't know, but maybe we should just watch'' said Blaise while shutting up and listening to the conversation.

''So this is it Italy?'' asked Alfred

''Si America!'' said 'Italy'

''Why are they calling each other by the countries that they represent?'' asked Seamus.

''I don't know, let's just listen'' said Dean.

''Why not have a look inside?'' asked Gilbert

Some agreed, others disagreed.

''Majority wins, why not just take a little look around and come out?'' said the person that they know as Kiku.

The rest all agreed and went into the house.

The group of five were then teleported inside the house.

''What the bloody hell just happened?'' said Seamus.

''I-I really don't know, now shhhh! We need to know what's going on'' said Dean.

''Whoa! It's huge!'' said 'America'

''I agree with America-san'' said 'Japan'

Then there was a loud ***Crack!* **and America jumped into Matthew's arms.

''Canada save me!'' exclaimed America.

''America, calm down, you're heavy!'' whisper/said 'Canada'

''Sorry'' he said and he got out of his brothers arms.

''Why not split up and look around? Then we can meet back here in like an hour?'' said England

''The awesome me approves!'' exclaimed Gilbert. Then the thing disbanded and they were brought somewhere else.

''What was that?'' asked Lavender.

''No clue, but we really need to no where we are and what the hell is going on'' said Seamus while looking over Dean shoulder at the mirror, ''Maybe that thing has answers'' he said while pointing to the mirror.

''Yeah, why not ask it a question?'' piped in Amelie.

''Worth a shot'' said Dean then asked the mirror a few questions, '' I would like to know where we are, what's going on and someone to explain to us'' he said and nothing happened then a voice called out to them.

''At the end, you will find out. I cannot give you a full explanation, but I can bring you the book's owner and a few other people, you are not the first to venture into this land. Find the others, then continue the path of memories, at the end, then you shall meet me'' then the voice disappeared.

''This keeps on getting weirder and weirder'' said Seamus.

''Definitely'' said the rest.

Then the world started to get coloury again and they were with one of the groups.

'' You scared America?'' asked his twin.

''Not at all Canadia, unless there are ghosts'' said America while looking around nervously, then his bear asked who are you? And he answered I'm Canada! In a whisper of a voice.

Then the hall fell silent, the group of five continued to watch their environment and listen to what they heard. Then a loud screech of fear was heard and both groups stopped.

''W-what was that?'' asked America while turning around.

''I-I don't know, but it sounded like Italy''

''Didn't he go alone?'' asked America, ''Like Japan… we better get going! I heard it this way!'' he exclaimed and pulled his brother into a full sprint. Both groups arrived at their destination pretty quick.

''Why do I hear sobbing?'' asked Seamus

''SHH!'' was their response.

''W-W-why do I smell blood?'' said America.

''Italy?'' said Canada while pushing the door open a bit.

The seen was something that none expected. In front of them was a piano, they could see Italy from the front side and they saw Japan's white suit covered in… Blood.

''I-Italy? Japan?'' asked America. Italy looked up at those words, his hands covered in blood, he was crying a lot and there were watermarks on the floor.

''H-H-He's… dead'' he said while in between breaths of crying.

''What do you mean dead? Italy, stop playing around, you know we can't die unless are countries dies of economy problems or war''

''T-T-Then… why does… he have… n-n-no pulse'' he said while still crying. The two came over and their expressions went to shock.

''Oh, oh god'' said America.

''Maple''

Then the door burst open to reveal the others.

''What happened!'' exclaimed China, he then ran over to the three others, passing through the Hogwarts students, who also made their way over. What they saw, truly was gruesome.

''No, NO! Japan… why, why!'' exclaimed China while falling to his knees and the then seen went black, they were back in the candle room, one figure disapered and his candle was red.

''Oh god, how is that even possible?'' said Lavender, truly horrified.

''That's just time loop one, and only the beginning'' said the voice from before, ''this is how the system works, each key tot the prophecy has a candle at the table for twelve, as you can see, there are only ten at the table for twelve.'' He said and to prove his point, 11 and 1 were missing. ''When one dies, their figure disappears and their candle turns red and the candle blows off. All time loops will replay until we get to the current one, now, find you friends who are stuck in these replaying memories. I have another group to attend to, and soon you will all meet'' and the voice disappeared to reveal another memory. This one was another death, they all went like this, until they showed the monster and they got to the final three people, as they now know as Prussia, Germany and Italy.

''I can't feel me arms so I'll distract them with me legs'' said Prussia, ''when I attack, you two run to get the key'' he said and before they could contradict him, the two Germans went after the key, they attack the things, but, they didn't make it out. Before Germany through Italy the key and told him.

''Italy, you're a firs runner, put it to good use'' he said, both Germans smiled and like everyone else, they died before his eyes. He couldn't stay and mourn for his friends because he was being chased by one of the Steves. He was running out of the house and the Steve was right behind him. When he got out, and was almost at the Steve game out and stopped, the group of five were teleported to the front gate.

''It's over, I've won'' he started talking (when I was watching this for the first time I was like

Me: No! Italy's cracked! Why, why must the good go mentally insane!), ''I just wish I could go back and save everyone'' and then the book he was holding started to glow and he was brought back.

The scene went black and they were brought back to the room with the candles.

''What the bloody hell was that'' said Blaise while looking around, ''the candles, they went back to white'' he said.

''Hey, who's there'' said a voice form the distance.

* * *

**A/N: well that's how I had to end it. I hope you liked. Now let me explain a bit, it's been a while since I've seen HetaOni and I'm pretty darn sure that even if I don't watch it, it probably didn't update, oh but I wish! So if you need anything explained, don't mind asking. I don't bite! Well, **

**Read, Write and Review**

**And remember, if you invent something and then make a documentary about it, you're mentally retarted. I'm talking to you Slender. **


	17. Time Loop City

**A/N: thank you to all the people that reviewed! Now, sorry if this seems random, but have you ever heard of Ib? it's an amazing game, I shed a tear at one of the endings! The ending was called: Promise of reunions. And I was all crying and stuff! So if you want a game similar to HetaOni, Ib is the game that you should it might be better! Well, I technically haven't played it nor seen it completely. But! I've seen the endings and most of the game and I got to say, I really is amazing. Now, on to more pressing matters, Akuma Lee Crimson, I have no clue why I'm good at writing tragedy. Possibly because I have had a lot of it in my short life, now, here's my question. Should I write more tragedy stories? And or would you like to see and another crossover from me? And if so, which fandom, I'll do anything, but Naruto and stuff I don't know, and recommended stuff. Now I got that out of the way. It's time to write the story. **

**Ps: if you're wondering how I write this story, I'll explain at the end.**

* * *

''Hey, who's there?'' said a voice from the distance

''Fred?'' said Dean.

''No it's George'' said the voice.

''I'm Fred'' said a voice from behind them. Most of them jumped at the voice and turned around to see, Fred.

''Wow, get your wand away from my head'' he said while backing away, bumping into the table.

''Do you know where we are?'' asked Seamus.

''Only that, were not in reality nor are we not in it'' said one

''Have you seen the others?'' asked the other.

''Others?'' said Amelie

''Yes, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Myrna, Laurie'' started Fred (or George. I have some trouble telling them apart since it's been a long time since I've seen the movies, completely)

''Ronnikines, Nevile, Hanna, and then there's Yao and Antonio, we meet up with them a while ago'' finished George (or Fred)

''B-But that's impossible, Yao and Antonio were captured'' said Lavender.

''And then there's this Yao'' said Blaise while pointing to the one at the round table.

''Well there lies the beauty of it, would you like a minor explanation'' started one of the twins while making a chair appear and putting his feet on the table

''Since we are not aloud to give you the full one?'' said the other while leaning against the wall

''Yeah, and why aren't you aloud to give us a full one'' asked Seamus.

''Secret'' they both said.

''Now, you see these'' said the one leaning on the wall, ''are fakes, replications, images of the past. Someone's creation'' he said while putting his hand on one of their shoulders.

''They might be solid, but there lifeless dolls/illusions'' said the one sitting on the chair, he then moved his head to the Italy doll, ''and looks like they're out for Venenziano, poor fella, can't get a break'' he said while making and apple appear out of nowhere.

''How did you do that?'' asked Lavender.

''New trick'' they both said.

''Comes with our new role'' said one.

''Can't tell you what it is though, well not yet at least'' said the other

''But did you see the first time loop yet?'' they finished.

All nodded, more hesitantly then others.

''Brutal wasn't it'' said Fred, they all nodded again.

''But we got a lot more time loops to go through, be lucky you aren't one of the twelve'' said George while gesturing to the people from the table of twelve.

''Why'' asked Blaise

''Because they died over and over again, would you really want to see your friends die over and over again? Be lucky you aren't twelve'' started Fred.

''The book's owner. He saw, most of the time, his friends die over and over again, it would drive you mentally insane! For some reason though, he isn't?'' finished George.

''He did say that his memories aren't the best and that they are shared, like Doitsu, who can't remember anything, but this time loop, like Ally, who shares it with her siblings'' said Fred forgetting that they're were others.

''Wait who's 'Doitsu' and Ally?'' asked Lavender.

''Oh, said to much'' said one

''Well the second time loop is going to start soon, brace yourself'' said the other and they were transported to the house again in the second time loop.

They could hear talking in the distance; there was the group again, maybe a bit smaller, but the same group.

''So this is the house'' said America

''It rooks rearry ord'' said Japan

''Hey, let's go in!'' exclaimed America

''DON'T GO IN THAT HOUSE!'' exclaimed Italy, they all turned around to find him crying.

''There's nothing to worry about Italy'' said Prussia

With the group of five,

''Oh, he just mentally cracked'' said Fred

''No, in this time loop he was already mentally unstable'' said George. The others just shh! Them.

They watched as they entered the house, Italy more reluctant then the others. He then explained what had happened and people weren't believing him and they all split up.

''NO! We need to stick together!'' exclaimed Italy, he then started talking to himself and then went to Germany.

''Ve~ Doitsu wait!'' yelled Italy and ran over to where Germany went to and then there was hushed talking.

''Oh, why must the good always go mentally insane'' said George

''I know, wait, someone's coming'' said Fred and he was right, another Germany and Italy came down from the hall that they were facing. They talked until a voice they heard and they froze, it was just England, they talked and he then left.

The memory soon faded to black then to colour. This time it was a different scene.

''Well, wonder what's next?'' said Dean sarcastically.

The scene changed to them in a room, it was a simple room, but the couldn't get a good look at what the nine other people were facing, wait, where was Italy.

''H-he warned us and we didn't listen'' said France. A few words were said, possibly in Italian and they left the scene, only to leave a shocked German behind.

''Oh, oh no'' said Lavender while looking away.

''Wonder who has the book now?'' said Fred

''Possibly Iggy'' said George, ''he did say that if the first owner dies, there's another owner, which is him'' he said, pointing out the logic.

''Someone just died and you're thinking about that!'' exclaimed Lavender.

''This is a memory, time loop, it never happened.'' Said Fred

''Well it did, it's just at the same time it didn't'' said George.

''Isn't this just a giant time paradox?'' said Amelie.

They walked up to the bed, it was decorated in beautiful flowers, in the middle was a blood covered Italy, even if he was covered in blood, he looked so peaceful as if he was asleep, in a long eternal sleep that he will never wake up from.

'' He looks so peaceful'' said Lavender.

''At least I'm old enough to grasp the concept of death because at this moment, a little kid you be like, Mommy, why isn't he waking up, why isn't little brother waking up? Mommy, why is he covered in blood?'' said Amelie

''Wait, why did you say little brother?'' asked Fred

''Isn't he Lovino's younger brother?'' said Amelie innocently

''You figured it out didn't you?'' said George

''Umhum'' she said while nodding, but before anyone could ask questions the doo creaked open and Germany had entered the room, the other Germany had left a while ago. He just looked at the little Italian and left.

The scene then changed to the hallway.

''Y-you're still alive, I knew it!'' exclaimed Germany, he then got slapped.

''Oww… that's gonna hurt in the mourning'' said Fred while flinching.

More talking and the scene faded again. They were back at the twelve candle room.

''You've seen time loop two, the only person that dies in this one is Italy, the rest survived, but they still went back in time to save there friend, well at least England did. I see that you've found two of you're friends, have they given you a minor explanation?'' said the voice.

''Yes we have Holy Rome'' said the both of them.

''Good, well I must return to the other group, they are going through the same experience as you just with more events and they won't see certain events in this time loop since they are apart of it'' said Holy Rome, ''good luck, and find the others, one is just with you at this moment'' he said and his voice disappeared.

''Ow my head, what the bloody hell did you do that for!'' exclaimed a voice that they knew of so well.

''You fell on top of me, I took a page from sis' book'' said a female voice

''Oh so now, you're calling her your sister?'' he asked

''Well yes, she technically is my sister, not related by blood, but we still are related'' she said and with another 'thump' and 'thump', they found the two voices, one face flat on the ground with flaming red hair that they knew only a Weasley could have and an blonde with violet/blue eyes.

''Laurie, Ronnikines!'' exclaimed the siblings

''Fred, George'' said Laurie

Ron just looked at them and waved a hand lazily.

''So what brings you to time loop city?'' asked one of the twins

''Time loop city? Why would you call it that?'' asked Laurie

''they were being sarcastic, they know fully well why were here'' said Ron while looking around.

''so how many time loops have you guys seen?'' he asked.

''Only the first two, you'' said Amelie (since she understands what's going on and the others are confused)

''Same'' they both replied.

''Now can we have a better explanation?'' said Blaise while crossing his arms over his chest with a look of pure annoyance.

''Well, we are in time loop land, more specifically, the journal or a different reality. Whatever you would like to call it'' said Ron while walking around.

''The only way you can come here is if you're unconscious or you were brought here by the owner or if you have to come here'' finished Laurie

''So what you're saying is these are events that happened, but also never happened?'' said Lavender

''Now I see why Amelie called it a time paradox, I think I understand a bit'' said Dean, ''still confused on why they're called countries though''

''Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough'' said the four capitals.

''Now, there's a possibility we might meet some of the others during or after a time loop, just make sure that they aren't injured and wait for the time loop to be over'' said Laurie

''Heads up, time loop number three is coming'' said Fred and they left for that godforsaken mansion again.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if none of this makes sense yet and that I'm staying in Time loop city. Soon we will find out who the other group is and stuff will be explaned. So do any of you have suggestions to make and sorry if the dialogue isn't like the games, I'm just summarizing it. Maybe I should put Italy's mentally insane speech, it was kind of sad. Would you like the story to be sadder for the time loop arc? Anyway, it's just time loop two that's going to be like this. The others I get to make up! So expect a lot of details and more insane!Italy. And Italy becoming a lot smatter to the point of how he is in time loop who knows what. **

**Now, random question time, two actually.**

**What's your top ten favourite Hetalia characters **

**Two, what's the weirdest pairing, or the one that you can't seem to get out of your head.**

**So my top ten are, but not in order,**

**N. Italy **

**Prussia**

**Russia**

**Greece**

**Hungary**

**Finland**

**Canada**

**Japan**

**Spain or Romano or Swenden**

**Heck I love them all! But I really like these.**

**The pairing that I can't get out of my head and can't stop imagining it is …**

**LatviaXRussia**

**Curse you the Red Vs. Blue X Hetalia **

**Why must they be Grif's parents? **

**Well hoped you liked and **

**Read, Write and Review!**

**Damn you plot bunnies, why must you come and haunt me?**


	18. Time Loop City part 2

**A/N: I have nothing better to do then update today. Its raining outside, thunderstorm. Now, let me make one thing clear, Myrna, I will get to your oc at one point, stop asking about it. I really have a large patients, but if it breaks, you will definitely want to run for the hills. So if anyone tries to do anything stupid. Remember, I have a very large patients and I if you have succeed to break it, prepare for hell~ **

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews~! And the pairings, some I got to admit are adorable. And yeah, EnglandX Italy is kind of weird, but at the same time cute? Well when you have a creative mind like mine, sometimes the weirdest things can be cute.**

**So this chapter is going to be the longest, why? Well I decided to put all the time loops that are left, in this chapter. The present time loop will be another chapter and in another chapter will be going back in time to see what happened while they were in Time loop city.**

**Well let the story begin! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Fred had told them to be ready for the third time loop, they had braced themselves for this and watched as the scene went form black to colour, they always seemed to see and person and a clock for only a glimpse of a second, but never seemed to bother them.

They walked around for a bit to find the house and see that there were already people at the front of the house.

''So this is it?'' asked China  
''Hai'' said Japan

''It looks very old, it possibly won't be clean inside'' said England

''So will go in for a bit and catch up with the others?'' asked England

''Correct Opium'' said China and they entered the house.

After a few minutes another group arrived then another till all ten were in the house.

The scene faded and it showed all ten were in different areas of the house, all in groups.

One of the groups were England, America and Canada.

''So you have how much of your magic restored?'' asked Canada

''About 60%'' replied England.

''What are those things? They look like Tony, but they aren't'' said America

No one answered him because none of them knew (except for Italy, but no one knows that, yet). It was a horrible game that they were playing, cat and mouse. And they were the mouse and the cat had a home field advantage.

They continued wondering until they found a room, it wasn't really big, it was huge. They were in the library of the house on the third (?) floor.

''Let's see if we can find anything useful'' said England and headed to the bookshelves, not noticing the ominous figure lurking between the bookshelves. Before Iggy knew it, he was face to face with a giant monster.

''Iggy!'' exclaimed America while drawing out his pistol and shooting the thing, but unfortunate enough for them, it was a lot more powerful then them and the fight went one way.

''America?'' asked England, he was against one of the walls bleeding, there were blood marks all over the room, covering the floor, the white walls, and the bookshelves.  
''Y-Yes Iggy?'' said America who was on the floor, taking in some of the final breathes that they had left, his brother had left them a while ago, and soon, they will join him.

''I-I've… always…been…-'' and he left this world behind, only falling to the ground with a light 'thud'

''It's okay England, you can tell me soon, we'll meet again'' he said. The door flew open and America's last sight was France rushing before everything went black.

Three candles went out and red, the figures disappeared.

After a while and after the death of the three, they had found a piano room. The groups were now,

Germany, Prussia& France

China& Japan

Russia& Italy

The trio were making there way to the basement when a small 'Creak' was heard, they had there weapons ready, all out and on guard, but it was also futile, there were about four of them. France was already wounded from a previous fight from the Things and was through to the wall just across from them, heavily bleeding. His blue cloak covered in that oh so hated red crimson liquid.

''France!'' exclaimed a voice from the stairs, it was China and Japan, they were on the second floor when they heard a loud 'smack' and made there way to the ground floor (1st floor), but they had arrived to late, Germany was the next to fall, he was throne back to the wall at the end of the corridor was a lot of brute force and blood started seeping into his uniform, making the green that was already there, have some red marks. If someone was extremely stupid, they say he looked like Christmas, but this was not the case.

''WEST!'' exclaimed Prussia, he killed two of the Steves and made his way to his dying brother.

''West, don't you die on me now!'' exclaimed Prussia while kneeling in front of him.

''I'm… sorry… Bruder…but make your way out… I l-l-lo…-'' and his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

''West? West! WEST!'' and he started crying for his fallen brother.

''I'm sorry Prussia, but you have to keep moving… or we would die in vain'' said France before coughing up blood, ''tell Spain that he was a great friend and tell Italy that he was a great little brother, g-good-bye… Old f-friend…'' those were France's last words before seeing the light and returning with his beloved Jeanne D'Arc.

''France? No, first Bruder and then you?'' Prussia was not in the best of situations at the moment, first his brother dies then one of his best friends die, he had to get out, he would not let them die in vain. The scene faded out from cries of despair to black.

Two more candles shaded there light and went to the deadly red and the figures of Germany and France disappeared.

The scene reanimated with the five survivors making there way to get the key and running away from the Steves. The room with the key was covered in numbers and a multitude if them. There was 1 and 9 that covered the walls, telling how many people survived the last time loop.

''the key should be behind that thing!'' exclaimed Italy while pointing to the monster with a thousand eyes, watching there every move and walking slowly. He wasn't really terrifying, what made it terrifying was that the walls were covered in blood and that it was really awful smelling it just made you think (it seriously made me think). What made it terrifying was that the door to the cell that was looking the Steves, mysteriously unlocked. The Steves came running and surrounded the odd group and they attacked, barely getting out with their lives.

''Italy, come one!'' exclaimed Japan while making his way to the front door. Italy was just standing there in front of a grandfather clock that looked vaguely familiar.

''No, go on without me, I'll be fine, everyone will be fine'' he said, Japan realised at this moment how much Italy had cracked, he looked hopeless and to put it in very harsh words, like shit. He was mentally unstable, but seemed to be turning the handles of the clock. Not clockwise, but counter clockwise.

''What are you doing?!'' asked/yelled China.

''No, let him be, he's restarting time'' said Russia. The other three turned to him.

''What do you mean, restarting time?'' asked Prussia.

''I overheard him talking in his sleep, he's going back in time to restart this time loop, to try and save everyone'' said Russia.

Everyone turned to the small Italian who was done turning the arrows of the clock counter clockwise.

''Good Luck Italia'' said Japan, while giving him a slight smile.

''Save everyone, even if we don't remember, will always help you!'' exclaimed Prussia with one of his signature laughs. Italy couldn't help, but cry. He would. He would save his friends no matter what! Even if he had to die trying he would save them all. Before he was transported to the time stream, which was just a black, dark, cold room with the great grandfather clock in it. He saw his friends' smile and fighting of the last of the Steves.

They all said one thing, in there own languages.

''Good luck Italy'' and the time loop faded to black and they were brought back to the room of twelve candles, some of the more sensitive people (Lavender and Laurie) were crying during time loop land.

''We have a lot more time loops girls, be more prepare, I'm getting tired of conjuring up tissues'' said George with a sigh.

''That's not really nice George'' said a stern voice that they recognized as Hermione's.

'' 'Mione!'' said Ron while walking up to the other capital.

''So we've all seen time loop three?'' she said. She got nods as responses, ''good, you may want to expect more visitors soon, and I don't mean the ones that they told you of already. There's a bigger commotion outside'' she said and whispered something into the others ears. They just seemed to frown.

''Can't seem to get a break can he?'' said Ron.

''Then there's his brother, since they're the same…'' she started and the others picked up on it.

'' Let's find the others and just get out of here, it won't be good to see the disaster that 'he' has caused'' said Laurie and the time loop went to four.

This time the group at the front of the house was only three people, it wasn't really all that bad, most of the beginning of the time loops are the same. They entered the house to be greeted by that THING and they ran away to separate rooms.

''W-What the hell was that thing!'' exclaimed England while calming down from the running.

''I do not know Engrand-san, but it did not seem interested in us'' he said while also catching his breath as well. Britain pulled out his cell phone to try and contact the others.

''Crap! The phones don't work, what's next, you can bye stuff out of a toilet?'' said England to himself, his voice full of sarcasm.

''… Let's just find China and then tell the others of the gray monster'' said Japan while unsheathing his sword.

''Right!'' exclaimed England while taking out his spell book, he then noticed something important.

''Crap! I don't have a lot of magic left'' he said while concentrating of how much he had left, ''I have about ten percent of it'' he said while putting his book away.

''Can you stirr summon Russia?'' asked Japan

''Yes… why?'' he asked a hint of suspicion in his voice.

''Never mind, he wirr come here arr the same'' he said while still gripping his katana. The inaudible noise jus outside of were they were hidden was increasing at a fast rate and it was many footsteps. They got closer and closer till; they stopped at the front of the door.

The door burst open and Japan already had his sword pointed at someone's neck.

''Ve~! Watch were you point that thing Japan!'' exclaimed the little Italian while clinging to the slightly blushing (I swear when I watched Hetaoni in English, the commentator kept saying why the hell they were blushing and it really made me laugh when I realised, in every scene, dramatic or not, there always blushing!) German man.

''Sorry Ita-chan (?), I thought you were one of those things'' said Japan

''You mean the big things that look like Tony?'' bellowed the voice that could only belong to America.

''Yeah, I noticed that'' he said (England)

''Let's find the others'' he said and they all went together to find China, who unfortunately, was surrounded by Steves when found.

When the Italian entered the room, the Steves diverted their attention to him, which helped a lot to save the others. The rest of the group of ten arrived and they helped fight the Steves, but not without a few casualties. Blood, blood. That's what covered the walls and floors, fresh blood none the less. That scarlet liquid that flows through are veins and helps us breath, with out it, we would die. It covered the entire room. Bodies of fallen comrades were laid about the room. All looking like they were sleeping with a peaceful expression on there face, knowing full well that they'll never wake up and see the light of day again. The bodies that filled the room were those of Prussia, France, Russia, Chine and America. People mourned for their friends, there family. Those who will never see the beauty of the world again, those who's nations will fall and shall sees to exist, because without a nation, or without people, you can't live, neither can live.

Italy had stormed out a few minutes ago, looking for the clock, he new that this time loop was futile and wouldn't let it play out more then it already should. They had gotten so far, but lost so many at the same time. He had found the grandfather clock a few minutes earlier; he was always haunted by the same image that he saw when ever he used the clock. He traveled to the next time loop and try to save his friends again.

The colour faded and the candles went out, went red and people disappeared.

The next person that the Hogwarts students had found, was Myrna, who was less then pleased to find out that she was in the now dubbed by the twins, Time loop city. Like come and go, time loop four decided to play out.

The beginning was always the same, the groups were different, sometimes what they said was different, but the actions were always the same.

The groups entered the mansion one by one; being attacked by the monster was always something different. With the first group, it played out like this.

The North American brothers were walking about the corridor suspiciously, making sure that the monster won't get them at any moment, they were also with England, China, Japan and France. They all had their weapons out as to make sure that they don't get sneak attacked by those monsters that should never existed. The mood was definitely not a good one to sneak up on someone, but at least it wasn't for the nations.

''Hey!'' exclaimed a voice from behind

Some turned around, the more watching people just ignored and paid attention to the scene in front of them.

It was just Harry finding them and adding to the group.

There attention all turned back to the situation at hand. The time loop city problem.

The group of six walked the corridor of the extremely quiet mansion when a voice from the staircase called out, it was just Italy trying to tell them something, but they couldn't really hear him, he was to far away. Before America knew what he was saying he was pushed to the ground with a

''LOOK OUT!'' and a crack were heard. Iggy was seen limp against the wall, not breathing or moving, his eyes still open, slowly closing from the force of gravity. He had just died, but his spinal cord and neck snapping.

America just stood there, staring at the British man's limp body. He turned around, tears in his eyes, planning on getting his revenge.

''This is for Iggy'' said America before shooting the thing with his pistol multiple times.

One candle down, one candle red, one body gone.

America, after defeating the Steve mourned for the lost friend, care taker and ex-father/brother. When he was ready he picked himself up with determination in his eyes, ready to get revenge for his lost friend. And that's how it went from there. They found there way to the secret room, but lost some friends a long the way.

China and Japan in the library, Prussia and France in the basement, Germany in a bedroom and Russia in one of those rooms.

It only left scarlet covered rooms from this process, a lot of mental scaring (even though with the amount of wars they have had, this really isn't bad. If you put all of them together… then its bad), a lot of morning and a lot of final words of support. They had been told by Italy of how he traveled through time and that this was his forth attempt trying to save everyone, and how by now, most of them failed. His disguise slowly starting to fall apart, they made it to the moon room and soled the riddle. It was only him, Canada and America left. They had gotten the key and ran into the grandfather clock on the way to.

''Is this the clock?'' asked America, his bomber jacket covered in his own and other blood.

He just got a nod from an older nation.

''Go back and save everyone, we'll be with you. Even if we don't remember, we'll always be by your side, remember that'' said Canada.

''You know, the time loop before the last, the others that had survived with me, they had said something similar to that'' he said while crying. He then turned the clocks arrows counter clockwise and the time loop started to restart.

''Good luck Italy, succeeded and don't give up'' said Canada.

''You are just as big of a hero as I am!'' exclaimed America before Italy disappeared into the time stream.

The table room had only three figures left standing.

The group returned to find more of there friends, Hanna and Nevil.

After talking for a brief while (nothing that's not really important, or is it?), the 5th time loop had decided to start itself.

The beginning was the same, but something felt off about this time loop, something a lot more, brutal. They all entered and meet with the Steve, surprisingly, this time loop, no one had died, yet. As they continued on with the journey to escape the house, they got to the moon room when they had answered the riddle correctly, that had entered a room, it was all bloody, but what was really weird was the blood written clock on the floor.

''Is this another puzzle?'' asked Prussia.

''No, this was never here before'' said Italy, but none the less, they all went to stand on a number. Italy being twelve, 10 being China, 9 being England, 8 was America (who was happily munching on his hamburger, how he got it, doesn't he have a million of them on him?), 7 Japan, across from Italy being 6 was Germany, beside Germany was Prussia taking number 5, flirtatious 4 was France, little number three was Canada, two was occupied by Russia and another available slot was at number one.

For the view of the capitals, the invisible figures of Romano and Spain sipped their way onto the image, but they were see through images, kind of like Canada!

The floor started to tremor and Steves came from above, killing everyone except for Italy. He just sat there, in the middle of the clock crying with his hands to his face, over the bodies of his dead friends. The grandfather clock slowly rising from behind him and restarting time all by itself, this was definitely not like all the other time loops.

Nine candles red, only one light, one person left to weep.

After this time loop they meet up with Ginny and Luna. They had found the last of the capitals, but they weren't the last left to find. And they had more time loops left to come.

* * *

Blood, blood, that's all that ever came from all those recurring deaths. One by one, they died. For protecting someone or by just losing. it had continued like this in an endless cycle for the time loops, just more and more fatalities, Italy putting on a disguised that lasted. The time loops were getting more and more gruesome, more and more painful, filled with sadness, death and mourning. They were now at the beginning of the twelfth time loop. The routine continued. Finding a Steve, fighting, death, more death and a lot of pain. It always went like this. Blood covered the wall of the white room, blood was everywhere covering everything and only three bodies were found in that soul room. It continued like this till there was only one left and they went back in time, for the thirteenth time. It had been so long and yet so short.

Three people appeared from the black shadows of the room.

''Where are we aru?'' asked a Chinese accented voice.

''… In the journal'' said an Italian accented voice.

''Ita, how did we get here?'' asked a Spanish accented voice.

They walked out revealing the three people that they all knew (and we love!) in military uniforms

''How can we be inside that journal aru?'' asked the Chinese man sceptically

''I really don't know'' said the Italian while rubbing the back of his head.

They were all the older versions that were at the table for twelve.

Two more figures appeared at the table, with two more candles.

''Hey, what's this?'' asked the Spaniard while completely ignoring the other people that weren't nations and walking up to the table.

''It's your table'' said one of the twins.

''That's within the journal or something like that, at least that's what he said'' said the other.

''So how did you get here?'' asked Laurie to the three, while forgetting that there were non-nations/capitals there.

''Umm… we both got captured by the Steves, I don't know about Ita though'' said the Spaniard

''…'' Was all Italy actually said, he said something under his breath that was inaudible and people just looked at him with pure confusion.

''What?'' asked the twins, but Nevil was fully aware of what happened to Venenziano, he was his and Romano's capital after all.

''He can tell us later, time loop city has decided to show as another time loop'' said Ron and they were taken to the mansion again, but not before little Amelie came up to Feli and told him this.

''It's okay Mr. Italy, you can tell us, I won't tell. Good-bye Yao or China, Antonio or Spain, Italy Venenziano or Feliciano'' said the little girl with a bright smile and a sooth wave.

This made Italy smile.

''So Italy, why are you here aru?''

He took a deep breath and said it

They were back at the mansion, this would make time loop 13.

At the front gate would be Prussia, Germany, Japan and Italy. They talked and went into the mansion. As they entered and talked for a bit, there was a crack and Italy clung to an unsuspecting Germany (with his foot in the air like if he was kissing him, sorry, I just thought of the Princess diaries with the 'pop' thing with the leg). Japan decided to go look and found a plate shard, which he took, another point of view was the other three running away and Japan walking back to find no one. He walked around to find a Steve and stood still as he entered the room. He had found this weird note in the bread saying that he can't eat it because their… super toast?

He wondered around for a bit and found things and people. More time passed and they next thing they saw was Japan buying stuff out of a…toilet? Okay now that's just weird. As time passed, more people arrived; they met up and fought with some of the Steves. Then it changed to a specific memory.

They were in what seemed to be like a prison.

* ''before I say anything, I have a favour to ask you. You see, there's a box inside the cell, isn't there?'' said Italy.

''Yeah, that one right? What about it?'' asked China

''Can you open it for me? I can't open it and I want to see what's inside'' said Italy

''Then I, the hero, will open it!'' exclaimed America in his normally loud voice.

And the first three to enter were America, China and France.

''What's in that box?'' asked Canada.

''Err… hope?'' said Italy not to sure of himself.

''?'' Canada

''Huh?! What the hell? It won't open at all!'' exclaimed America

''You're pathetic. Give me that.'' Said England and he took off.

''Maybe it's locked?'' suggested Russia and he took off as well, followed by Prussia and Canada.

''Let me try.'' Said Germany before taking off to the cell with Japan, but not before being stopped by Italy.

''Germany'' said Italy

''What is it?'' he asked.

''You just found something, didn't you? Maybe it's some kind of clue. Can I take a look?'' he asked and Japan entered.

''You mean this? I don't think it's much, but… oh, well…'' and he handed the piece of metal to Italy.

''…nks'' said Italy

''? Ital-'' started Germany before being pushed back into the cell and the door being locked. Germany was just surprised.

''Italy?!'' said Japan and everyone turned to face the front of the gate.

Italy then started to walk away from the door and stopped, his back facing everyone.

''Hey, America, why don't you say it?'' said Italy.

''…Italy!'' said America.

''Say it. In front of everyone. Who lured them here?'' said Italy.

''?! What are you talking about?!'' exclaimed China.

''America?'' said Russia and Italy started walking closer to the door and faced the wall.

''By the way, there's nothing in that box. It's just an empty box. Sorry.'' He said.

''It can't be… What's the meaning of this?!'' exclaimed Canada, for once, yelling.

''Hey, America, what's going on here? What are you hiding?!'' exclaimed England.

''…'' Was what America said.

''Huh? Aren't you going to say it? Why not? Read the atmosphere for once!'' yelled Italy.

''Italy! Open this door!'' yelled Germany.

'' Aww, but if I open it, you'll get mad at me. Then again, you already are.'' He said, the last part mostly to himself.

''Son of a bitch!'' yelled Germany (in the game, they really didn't put the swearing in for some reason. So I will)

''Italy…''said Prussia. He then faced them from the side and turned his head slightly to look at them.

''Aren't you going to say it? Fine, then'' he started, ''You see, I'm the one who told him the rumours about this place''

''What?'' said France

''I'm the one who told America. About this place. And then America immediately went to ask everyone to come and check it out~'' said the Italian

''…''Was all the American said

''Th-then…'' said Japan.

''Right. It wasn't America who started it. Because I told him. That's why you're all here now.'' Said North Italy

''You told him? You're kidding me, right? Why?'' said the Prussian.

''No reason in particular. I just happened to hear the rumours about this place, too, and then I told America~'' said Venenziano.

''Why did you lock us up here?'' asked France.

''Hmm…because you would get in the way? You'd gang up on me and ruin all my plans. So, just stay there for a while, okay?'' said the Italian

''You're fucking kidding me! I'll just-'' started England. (Okay… apparently saying son of a bitch is bad in the game, but saying fucking is okay? What's wrong with this game?)

''Shit! Because time's stopped, my magic-''

''Ah that's right. Thank you~ you were really helpful!'' exclaimed the Italian.

And he started walking to the door.

''Well, I'll be going now. Thank you for finding this for me, Germany~'' said Italy, ''you, too, America; thanks for everything!''

''…'' Was from America, ''you really should have learnt how to smile a little more naturally''. And this surprised Italy.

''Did you forget what we said yesterday? The one who laid out the rails… yeah, it was you'' said the American, ''but I chose to run on them. I could have chosen not to, but I chose to go on those rails. No one thinks it's your fault''

''…'' Is what came from the Italian.

''Italy! Please, open it! You don't have to do this alone! We can all- all together- get out of here-!'' exclaimed Japan

''…'' Started the Italian, ''No, we can't.'' he said

''Italy!'' yelled Germany

''I'll tell you one more thing. The Thing is after me. That's why no matter how many of us are gathered together, it will target me and attack me first. That's why I tried to keep close the doors as much as possible, though it was a little pointless.'' Said Feli

''_Indeed, he would sometimes step a little away from us…_'' thought Japan.

''This ends here. I'll make this time the last time'' he started, ''… if I come back, give me a good scolding.'' Said the Italian and he left.

After he left, Germany started to slam the cell's door.

''ITALY! ITALY! OPEN THIS DOOR! ITALY!'' yelled the German man.

''Italy!'' exclaimed Japan.

The scene continued with Italy exiting, having a phone call form his brother, finding out that his brother and Spain came to the house to help, free the imprisoned people and finding out weird things (''so what will happen when you get all your magic back?'' asked Japan to England

''I'll become an angel'' he said before returning to cooking scones)

More and more events flickered through the eyes, not noticing that the other two of the other three had arrived. It had ended with them escaping the house. The scene turned black and they returned to the round table were Italy was sitting, silently in thought. Hermione had not forgotten the question yet.

''How did you get here?'' she asked the little Italian, he was deep in thought and his eyes seemed lifeless.

-Flashback-

He took a deep and said it.

''I went into cardiac arrest'' he said. The one looked at him with concern, the other was in thought.

''That means…'' started Spain.

''Yeah, it possibly does mean that'' he said while siting down.

''Mean what aru?'' asked China.

''I'll explain later'' said the Italian and the two disappeared into the time loop.

-End of flashback-

Hermione was still waiting for her answer.

''I-'' but before he could answer a figure from the shadows appeared.

''No… it can't be… Holy Rome?''

* * *

**A/N: okay, I could have continued it to a lot longer, but since I really don't feel like spoiling anything yet, I will just make you wait for the next chapter!**

***This was because I took the dialog directly from the game. I took me a while to watch, pause and re-write everything, but I just love this scene. It makes Italy look like an evil mastermind, but at the same time cute~!**

**Okay, the 'he' thing is because I have a theory for something, I just won't reveal it yet or anything. So please tell me if you like it or not, I really worked extremely hard on this chapter.**

**READ, WRITE and REVIEW. **


	19. okay, so i made a mistake,

**Title: Okay, so I made a mistake. See if you can find it.**

**A/N: Hello fair readers! So, so far I have written 18 chaptersnow. As a writer, I would like to know what my readers think of my story. And should I get a beta reader? Well, I was really thinking about it, but I don't understand it. So…yeah! I will go with group B now, so I will leave you in suspense!**

**Beta Reader: Akumu Lee Crimson**

**Akumu: Hi! I'm the new beta for this fic. Nice to meet you.**

* * *

The others made their way to get their friends back, when some of them stopped.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' asked someone from behind, but no one stopped to look. They just continued their way to wherever they had to go. Only some of them who were smart enough to stop and look at the people who stopped, just watched the exchange. It seems as if one of the exchange students has collapsed.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' said England.

''I-I don't know?'' said Romano who was holding the person.

''Check his pulse,'' said the Brit.

He did as what the other had said, and his face went blank.

''No pulse…I'll take him back to the Great Hall. Go ahead,'' he said, and was left with the person in his arms.

The room started to turn dark. They were brought to a weird light room, with a round table in the center with people surrounding it. Lifeless figures, no expression, that's how you could describe them.

''Where are we?'' asked Belarus, her brother wasn't, so she just worried and making her way to her brother's figure.

''You are, as Fred dubbed it, in Time Loop City, but you are actually in the journal,'' said a voice from the shadows.

''Holy Rome?'' said the people that recognized the voice, which would be Austria and Hungary.

''Who?'' said most of the others.

''It has been a long time,'' said the adult version of the Holy Roman Empire. He stepped out in his black attire, hat and all, with his blond hair slicked back and his ice blue eyes surveying the room.

''Why do you look like Germany?'' asked a random nation.

''Germany? I will explain later, but first, you have been brought here so you may learn more about the time loops. This however, was not my decision, nor the owner's, but some force that has created that prophecy to gain immortality. So the book has taken its own actions. Be prepared for the worst. Good-bye,'' and his figure faded away to the shadows. The time loops started for this group.

(Since you've seen all of the time loops already, I'll be skipping them so you won't have to sit through the tragedies again. I don't want you to waste all your tears, yet.)

When the time loops stopped, there was just shock, confusion and sadness.

''So… now that it is over, the two groups can meet,'' he said and the other group started to appear in existence.

''Hey,'' said the Weasley twins.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Hungary.

''Well, we're in Time Loop City of course! Courtesy of that journal,'' said Fred while pointing to the journal that Italy was holding.

''With a few other people,'' added George and pointed to the non-nations and capitals.

''Now that you're all together,'' said the voice of Holy Rome and appearing from the shadows again. ''You can all fight, and defeat the threat that is Voldemort.''

At that moment, something clicked in one of the nations mind.

''France, is not going to like to hear his name.''

''Why?''

''Just don't say his name in front of him.''

Others just agreed, even if they did not know the reason why.

''Good-bye, and good luck, old friends.'' The figure disappeared into the darkness. Soon after the others started to disappear as well, going from the nations (not including Spain, China and Italy) to the capitals and friends.

''See you!'' said Italy while waving brightly and smiling.

''We'll try to stop the other threat as well!'' shouted Prussia.

''Well try our hardest,'' said Hungary while holding her frying pan tightly, ready to attack.

''Okay!'' said the little Italian and the rest just disappeared, leaving the three in the dimly lit room.

''What do we do now?'' Spain asked.

''We wait,'' said Italy, pulling out a seat and sat down.

''Won't you go back to reality, aru?'' asked China, pulling up a seat as well.

''Si, but it will take some time and the others will come here. Sooner or later, they'll also have to see the time loops as well,'' said the little Italian. ''But this is the final time loop. If we got here, then now, it's just a waiting game.''

The other two just sat down at their respective seats at the table.

''So, can you explain what Prussia and Hungary were talking about, aru?''

''I guess. It'll kill time,'' said the Italian. He opened his mouth, and began to explain what he and Spain meant earlier.

* * *

**A/N: I got to admit, this was short, but this chapter was hard to write. If you're wondering what I mean by what Prussia and Hungary meant, it will be explained next chapter.**


	20. evil is inside everyone

**A/N: Hello, not much feedback. To be expected. *sigh* So here's chapter 20 and yes Myrna, it doesn't sound good. So we get an explanation that I have already explained to Akumu so she can understand a bit , I wanted to know if it made sense to anyone else so, yeah… Explanations are boring, but important! Sorry if this didn't come out 's block is if you have a new idea for a story, that just makes it worse.**

**Beta Reader: Akumu Lee Crimson.**

''I guess. It'll kill time,'' said Italy and China looked at him.

''You know I used to be a good fighting country? Well that's a split personality that I don't control, so it's possible at this moment that it could be attacking. That's how I defeated Austria with Prussia's help. That personality resurfaced and it's very dangerous,'' he said while looking more and more lifeless.

''You know we're here for you, aru. We all are,'' said China. Spain nodded in agreement.

''Thank you,'' said Italy with a genuine smile.

When the group came back from Time Loop City, three of them from that group rushed to the Great Hall. When all three pushed the doors open to find Italy starting to stir, but his eyes, his eyes were open and lifeless, not the innocent little Italy, but were replaced with a lifeless person.

''Move away!'' exclaimed Hungary and the Great Hall moved away from the Italian. Romano, knowing the situation, moved away from his brother, taking any weapons that his brother could use. Sadly, he didn't get a sword in time and 'Italy' was able to get that sword.

The others rushed through the Hall to find the lifeless Italian holding a sword. Everyone made their way back to over there, since the Steve's decided to put their efforts all together, get the owner, and then get everyone else.

''Move away!'' Hungary shouted to some of the approaching nations, ''That's not him, just stand back. You don't want to mess with this person.'' They got confused but did as she said.

"I don't think they understand, Elisabeta,'' said the lifeless looking Italy, his voice cold and heartless. It sounded, sadly, kind of like Russia.

''Feliciano…?'' said Germany.

''Oh, he isn't here anymore. He's absent for the moment, since I resurfaced. I decided to play for a while~,'' he said with genuine blood thirst.

''W-who is this person?'' Japan asked.

''Italy's split personality. How do you think he defeated Roderich with Gilbert's help? That monster was helping him. Don't even get close to him. He's highly dangerous right now. Just stand back, and let me, Roderich, Gilbert and Francis handle this. You ready?'' she asked the Frenchman.

''Oui,'' he said.

''I want to help as well,'' said Quebec.

''Me too!'' exclaimed Canada.

''Same for me, the hero will help anyone!'' shouted America. The others began to say the same thing.

''…Fine. Just help keep the Steve's back once they get to the Great Hall,'' she said. They looked as if they were about to refuse, but decided against it.

''You know, it's been a while. Was it about a few hundred years, more or less?'' he said with a grin.

''Yeah, it has and I was hoping to never, ever see you again,'' said Hungary with anger.

''Oh? Why are you mad Hungary?'' he said while pointing his sword at her. The cat was out of the bag. Whispers went out through the Great Hall.

''Because you're just a monster. I prefer the real Italy, not you,'' she said with venom thickening her voice.

''Oh, but you forgot. I am him~! I always have been, and I always will be, a part of him,'' he said with evil glee. The door burst open to reveal an army of Steve's making their way to the center where 'Italy' was. He noticed this and without hesitation, attacked. This really shocked the nations. Who was this person?

''But for once, I will help. But that does not mean that I won't attack you later,'' he said and slashed another Steve with his sword. This is how it went on for a few minutes, attacking and attacking until the number of Steve's went down to none left in the Hall.

''Oh, what did that Italian get himself into?'' asked the Italian while getting up. ''It doesn't really matter now, does it?'' he said, and pointed his sword at Austria's throat.

''Now doesn't this bring back memories~?'' he asked the slightly scared Austria.

''Not the best, but memories are all the same. Why are you here now? It's definitely not for a visit. You only come when it's something important like war,'' he said while looking at him in the eye, even during the World Wars, this side did not come out, which was a relief.

''Good, you know me. Haven't you guessed it by now? We are in war. This is just the beginning, but soon, I'll be gone. I wish I could have stayed here longer though,'' he said sadly. ''But since I'm just a very bad phase of Italy's life, I'll be back to his sub consciousness. I will possibly not resurface for a while. So I decided I just wanted to play~!'' he said with evil glee.

This version of Italy was not the Italy that we know and love. It was a darker and a much more evil version of him.

''And by 'play', you mean with all of the people you knew from the past. Like me Hungary, Prussia, England, Spain and France? You really love fighting don't you?'' he said, looking straight into those lifeless brown orbs.

''Yes I do, I am a trait passed down from Grandpa Rome after all. That's the only reason why I exist, to fight. It's not very fun being asleep for over a few thousand years. Now you really shouldn't be the one to talk since you have a sword pointed at your throat,'' he said while looking straight at Austria's blue eyes.

''Italy, stop, now! We don't need to fight, and we don't have to fight,'' she said while approaching him. His sword moved to her direction, and Austria was able to escape from him as his attention was drawing towards her.

''You know, I don't think we'll be able to do this without a fight,'' said Prussia to Hungary.

''No, I don't think we will, Prissy. And since you're a sword fighter, try fighting him and getting OUR Italy back,'' she said. Prussia turned to her as if she was crazy.

''You know I probably won't win. No I will win. I am the awesome Prussia!'' he exclaimed and Prussia stepped forward and drew his sword.

This was not a fight that could be avoided, if they wanted their Italy back, they had to fight the Roman gladiator version of him. This was not going to be an easy task to do alone.

**A/N: So, this is what I meant by 'he', a split personality to Italy' you like it, love it or hate it? I had fun writing it! And when I finish this series or possibly a lot earlier, I will post a different story, still in the same category, but a completely original , the plot at least. So… yeah, epic fight next chapter! Roman Italy vs. Prussia! Who do you want to win, or do you want it to be a draw, or to be interrupted by the Steves? Or by Voldemort? Oh and the whole Voldemort name thing, that was Akumu's idea after she pointed it out. It was kind of degrading me because I'm bilingual, and I never noticed it. So… yeah, please.**

**Read, Write and Review.**


	21. unawesome!

**A/N: Almost****. ****Almost at fifty! And if I get fifty I'm going to make a little funny thing with a few of the characters. It will be a special! Anyway, here's ****C****hapter 21****.****A**** fight between Prussia and 'Italy'****!**** So I had a general idea of how I wanted this to go, but I wanted to see what you guys wanted. So yeah, you'll see what I wanted to do. Anyway let the story begin****,**** and I love you guys! But not the 'love' way, but the 'I'm grateful way'.**

**Beta Reader: Akumu Lee Crimson**

Prussia had stepped forward to fight one of his long time friends. He remembered the first time he got to really meet the Italian and his brother. It was during the crusades. He remembered that long over a century adventure.

He advanced more towards his foe, sword drawn and ready to fight. He remembered the first time he met this side of Italy and prayed to never be on the receiving end, but now, he was.

''It's been a long time Prussia,'' said 'Italy' to the continuing advancing figure of Prussia.

''Yeah, it has,'' he said to him. The people around them were all quiet and were quite a few distances away.

**(Golden Trio and the Others P.O.V.)**

''What's wrong with him?!'' exclaimed Ron.

''He won't win against Prussia, so we can get him back easily,'' said Hermione confidently.

''No, he won't,'' said Neville from behind. The three turned around to see a sickly pale Neville. ''He won't win. He'll lose. This is a side that you never want to meet,'' he said to them.

''What do you mean?'' asked Ron.

''Well he is his capital,'' started Fred.

''He should know what he's talking about,'' finished George.

''Now watch,'' they both said and pointed to the two who were just talking.

**Back with the two fighters****…**

''So, are you really going to fight me?'' 'Italy' asked with sarcasm thickening his voice.

''Yeah, to get OUR Italy back, not you, you un-awesome monster,'' he said and pointed his sword at his throat.

''Oh, so you're calling me un-awesome? Well, a fight it is!'' he said with sadistic glee and pointed the sword at him.

''We'll do a countdown,'' said the two and positioned themselves in an attacking posture.

''3,'' everyone started.

Prussia took a look around and smiled at his Friends and Birdie.

''2!'' their voices began to grow in volume.

''One!'' they bellowed and they started to fight right when they said it.

Prussia ran forward and aimed for the side, but 'Italy' dodged it with ease. 'Italy' then swung his sword close to Prussia's face, grazing his cheek as a bit of blood started to flow down. He slashed at 'Italy' and was able to give a very fine cut on his forearm. They both slashed their swords and collided, creating a 'clink' in the air. Prussia then moved his sword lower, aiming to slash at his opponent's abdomen, but did not succeed as 'Italy' did a few back handsprings. He ran forward and gave Prussia multiple cuts on his body, all of them bleeding.

Prussia continued fighting. He wasn't heavily wounded, but it still hurt a bit. He slashed at his friend's chest area and was able to get at his, but it didn't do to the skin. 'Italy' continued to move his sword around and fight Prussia, who was able to block his attacks quite well now.

''You've gotten better,'' said 'Italy' to Prussia

''Well, I had a few hundred years,'' he said with a smirk and they continued to fight.

**(Nation's P.O.V.)**

''W-who is he?'' asked a small nation.

''He's Italy at one of his worst times,'' said Hungary not looking at the person.

''W-what do you mean?'' asked Lichtenstein.

''This is during the time of the Roman Empire, which is a split personality. How do you think he defeated Austria, even with Prissy's help,'' she said and faced Lichtenstein.

''So, what you're saying is that this is Italy, but at the same time not,'' said Germany, starting to get the idea of what's going on.

''Yes,'' she confirmed, ''and you may want to go and help Prissy when he gets too exhausted.'' she said. "They would do that when the time comes."

**Returning to ****F****ight**

Prussia was having trouble keeping up with the Italian's movement. 'Italy' was taking advantage of the Prussian with a fast speed that made him good at running away. He dodged and dodged again. He wasn't getting any room to attack. This continued on for about a few minutes, when he finally found an opening to attack. He pushed the sword down low with enough force to win, but was blocked. His sword had clashed with the Italian's and made a slight spark. He was exhausted, but he wouldn't let anyone intervene. This was his job and he would get his Ita-chan back!

''You know you're going to lose~!'' said 'Italy' in a sing-song voice. Their swords twirled around and clashed against each other.

''No, the awesome me won't lose!'' he said and made the sword go with all his might into the next attack.

A sword dropped and silence ruled. Blood covered ones shirt and one was lifeless. Italy's eyes widened.

''P-Prussia?'' he asked. The normal Italy was back. He dropped his sword and moved back. Away from his friend.

''I-I-I-I'm so sorry,'' he said and looked up at his friend who was smiling.

''My job is done, I got you back,'' he said and pulled out the sword from his chest. A mostly scarlet liquid covered the silver blade of the sword. He then dropped it on the ground and made his way over to his friend and hugged him.

''It's good to have you back,'' he said and Italy started to cry. Italy then took Prussia's arm and walked over to the others that were making their way towards them.

''Come on, we need to get you bandaged and healed up,'' said Quebec and they took the bleeding Prussia to get held.

''I'm sorry Ms. Hungary,'' said Italy to Hungary.

''It's not your fault,'' she said and hugged him as well. ''Now let's go and kick some ass!'' They then, made their way out of the Great Hall to face the Steve's and were soon joined by Prussia and Quebec (''How did he heal so fast?'' ''Magic, duh.''). They were just going to have to make their way through this, and stop Voldemort from gaining immortality. Yes, it was one of those years at Hogwarts.

**A/N: ****O****kay, it was hard writing the fight scene****.**** I only did fencing camp for about a week and ****I ****don't remember that much and it wouldn't be that useful here, but it kind of was actually. So did you like**** it****? Hate it? ****O****r love**** it****? Please tell me in a review what you think. And almost fifty! So yeah, for the fifty review****s**** I get, I will do a special! Oh I have a great**** and**** evil idea!**

**Read, Write and Review!**


	22. Special

**A/N: so, do you know the marshmallow song? Well it's really hot in Japanese! So if you have not guessed it yet by the title, this is a special. Now, the special has nothing to do with the entire story. This is going to be a fucking cracktastic chapter. So, one of my special talents is crack. You have been warned. The weak beware, there may be too much stupidity and plot holes for your tiny little minds! Well I hope, the chapter isn't even written yet. So yeah… I'm just guessing… I love you? Oh wait. you aren't my mom… awkward… Mera mera to, yaki tsukuse sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de **

**Atokata mo nokoranu youni Tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse.**

**I'm trying to memorize the song so I can sing it and people will be like WTF. I remember someone wanted to know what big fat was in Japanese… yeah. My school was awesome. **

The Hogwarts School was completely silent. It was still night out, but soon dawn would take it's place and replace the night light with the horrifyingly bright ball of radioactive energy that could explode at any second, kill us and the cockroaches would survive, created there own civilization and we would become cockroach people.

The halls were filled with a silent melody that just made you want to sing along. The lyrics were foreing, but they could still be sung. The lyrics went like this.

''Mera mera to, yaki tsukuse

sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de

Atokata mo nokoranu youni

Tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse

Mera mera to, yaki tsukuse

Ware no yobi kake ni, kotae ima

Oroka naru mono do mo wo

Guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse'' the melody was catchy and dark and light.

The sun started to rise and some people started filling into the great hall, well, they would, if it wasn't looked and the song seemed to originate from there.

''Oh crap!'' said the obviously sleepy voice of the Quebecker.

''Oh, please don't tell me it really…'' started America

''Yes…'' she finished

''Oh no'' said Canada.

''What?'' said the rest.

''Don't enter the great hall if you don't want to die'' the three said bluntly and then made there way into the great hall via secret entrance. What they saw did not surprise the three, what it did surprise what the people stupid enough to follow.

''Britain…'' was what some of the unsuspecting said. In the great hall, it was completely different, it resembled Britain's basement with some other stuff (guitars and Britannia angel outfit. Don't ask…).

''England, oh why, why the HELL DO YOU HAVE YOUR STUPID SUMMONING THING HERE!'' exclaimed Quebec.

''To curse Voldemort'' he said and soon he had a second follower with a black cloak singing as well. The people just sweat dropped.

''Oh come on! You know I'll to anything to kill that voldy stuff, even though he can't die''.

''Angleterre~ why do you have an electric guitar'' he then picked up the gutair.

''Don't even give it to him'' said America while taking the guitar and putting it back.

''Why?'' he asked and picked up another.

''Just don't'' he said, for once, serious.

''Ohononon~ so serious! I just have to give the guitar to Angleterre and…'' the guitar went soon flying to Iggy who caught it perfectily and turned to France.

''NOOOOOO!'' all three exclaimed and soon tried to escape, but all the entrances were blocked off. England then looked at the guitar and smirked. This was not going to end well; they soon decided to back up. England then took the guitar and plugged it into an amp. Then I mic decided to appear out of nowhere and a staged formed.

''The authoress of this story has decided to join us today!'' exclaimed England to the mic.

''Hello'' said a brunette with longish hair and brown eyes.

''Why does she look like you?'' asked America to Quebec.

''Because she's based off of me'' said the brunette, ''now, I've decided to make this chapter a completely separate thing from the actual story. Plus I got this idea from the 2012 London Olympics. So now, enjoy England, in his punk days!'' she said and sat down.

''RUN AWAY!'' exclaimed the three North Americans, but where soon shut up by a shoot gun. ***BANGBANGBANGBANG***

''Will you shut up and stop doing stuff that I don't make you do! I am the authoress; I control your every move like a puppeteer from the shadows. Now sit down, watch and if you need, I have ear plugs'' she said and took out a big bole of orange earplugs.

When England started playing, all hell broke loss. The music, it sounded like America's, but it was England's music. During the entire time, it was A) extremely weird, B) totally badass! When it ended, he somehow ended up in his Britannia Angel costume.

''Bloody hell! I'm not even drunk!''

''Yeah, that would be me…'' said the authoress while raising her hand, ''I just like you when your drunk! Your fun to watch because you're an unhappy drunk! So… do you mind? Well of course you won't! Because if you do. IT. WON'T. GO. WELL.'' She said and people started to back away from her.

''So why are we here?'' asked a random nation

''Because I said so!'' she said and took out her shot gun, ''now, I'm sorry if I seem a bit crazy-''

''A BIT?!'' they exclaimed.

''Okay, I admit it! I'm a crazy person! So what, all my friends are crazy, a lot more sane then me, but still crazy!'' she said and sat down to mope while signing the infamous marshmallow song.

''Can we just finish this already! I don't like being in this costume when I'm not drunk!'' exclaimed Iggy, which everyone ignored.

''So… why are you here?'' asked Germany.

''Well, I needed a break, I have writer's block and I think Ed is still in that closet. The midget still hasn't gotten out'' she said with a sigh, ''thank god I'm not very well educated in anime'' she said and pulled out a sketch book.

''Ve~is it over?'' asked Italy.

''Yeah it is. Sadly.'' She said while getting a dark cloak, ''now, let's do the ending for this!'' she said and no one said anything. She then took out her shotgun, but was out gunned by Switz.

''Fine!'' she said, '' Read, Write and Review!'' she said and walked into the circle.

''Beam me up Artie!'' she said while making a totally obvious reference and soon disappeared from the circle.

''What is wrong with our authoress?'' said Quebec.

''She's you, you're her, she's you'' said England.

''Not funny'' she said.

''It's true!'' yelled the voice of the authoress.

''Oh shut up!'' yelled Quebec.

**A/N: told ya it would be cracktastic! Now, I don't have writer's block anymore and you can thank the various HetaOni mads for that. Oh and if you have not noticed, I changed some stuff on chapter 13, so if you find the next few chapters a bit weird, it's because I tweaked the plot a bi, it wouldn't of made sense at all if I didn't. So yeah, thanks for reading so far, I have a bit of the rest of this thing planned out. I just hope I won't take me really long. And Sorry Akumu! I really didn't want anyone to Beta Read this chapter, this was for my own testing to see if I can properly write. So thanks for everything and see you all next chapter! And if I have not pointed it out yet, I really don't know that much about the anime world, the real world yes, anime no. **


	23. 12

**A/N: yello people of this world and others if it can get that far (I mean, alternate realities. I do believe in alternate realities and dimensions). So here's chapter 22. I believe you enjoyed the special? No matter! I have finally found out how long this series will be and how it's split up and have a general idea for it. So we really are close to the end, and I hope that you like how it's going to end. Even though it might be a bitch move and just be plain old cruel, but that's me for you in a nutshell. I plain old sweet, cruel, mean, sweet, nice, sadistic bitch that can manipulate people and make more sense of life then adults ever will! I really am smart for my age? Plus, don't forget I'm crazy! So I hope you like this chapter (even though I have not written it yet and I have no idea what's going to happen…) have you seen the expendables 2? **

They made there way outside of the castle where they saw in a huge clearing Voldemort and his followers (aka Steves and some death eaters)

''Lookie here! It's that bitch from before!'' said Bellatrix and pointed her wand at one of her previous attackers.

''Bitch, you and your scumbag of a boss deserve all hell that's coming to you!'' yelled Quebec while taking out an arrow and pointing it at her head.

''Now, now Bellatrix, we need them alive, especially Britain'' said Voldemort with his whispery cold voice.

The student body just became more and more confused, why were the transfers being called by country names?

''Oh so you have not told them?'' he said.

''Tom! Don't say one word'' said the voice of England, filled with rage and anger.

''Oh, old _friend_, Arthur, it's been so long'' he started, ''about fifty years. How have you been holding out?'' he asked, his voice filled with pure mockery.

''Well, since you have been murdering my people! It has not been well for me at all!'' he said and pulled out his book, he was ready to just curse the man here and there, be done for it and not let the prophecy be played out. The prophecy be dammed!

''Ah yes, as to be expected being you'' he said and walked forward, with a hint of fear, he had noticed the book his nation was holding and would be careful to not do anything drastic.

''Student body of Hogwarts!'' said Tom with his wand to his throat, ''do you know who these people are? Who you call friends? Who you have known for this entire year?'' he started; the student body looked as confused as ever, what was going on with the transfers?

''Do you know, who they are and what they are a part of. Do you know what you'll happen if I casted the killing curse on them?'' he asked and pure horror was marked all over there faces. He was going to kill one of them? For what? To show them what?

''Well, I'll show you who they really are, what they really are?'' he said as he pulled out his wand.

''I'M WARNING YOU TOM! IF YOU GO ON WITH THIS, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO INTERFEAR!'' yelled England letting his anger out now.

''Avada'' he started while aiming at the old assailant that kidnapped him and made him watch that infernal video, he thought this would be pay back, ''Kadavra'' he said and the green light flu to her direction, she fell to the floor, immobile. Everyone (minus the nations and capitals and the order) thought she was dead.

''How could you!'' yelled a Hufflepuff.

''She was so young!'' yelled a teacher.

''Y-you know Tom'' said a soft voice form the ground and the girl started to raise, ''you really are pathetic, taking your anger out on me. You truly are a coward. A coward and a baby!'' she said and got onto her feet and casted the stupefy spell, which he evaded.

''SEE!'' he said, ''now, let me tell you what these people are'' he said his voice calm and collected, he wasn't like those inferior people that were still in shock.

''TOM!'' yelled England, at his last never and was about to cast the spell.

''My good friend Arthur, you will the perfect example as to what you people are'' he said and was able to hear the soft chanting that his country was doing.

''I'M WARNING YOU'' said Britain, a slight glow of a magical circle appearing underneath him.

''Meet''

''TOM! DON'T DO THIS!''

''Your nation''

''I REALLY AM WARNING YOU! IF YOU DON'T STOP-''

''THE UNTIED KINDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN AND NORTHERN IREALAND'' said Voldemort with a smile on his face. People gasped at this and looked at the darken face of Arthur.

''I had warned you Tom, I had warned you…'' said the low, angry voice of England, ''and now, like I said, I'D INTERFEAR!'' he said and casted a spell which hit Voldemort and made him fall back a few meters. Everything froze, had he just blasted Voldemort back? England was slowly walking towards the limp figure of Voldemort.

''I warned you Tom, I would not have hesitated to intervene'' he said while radiating a very powerful magical energy, the students started backing away from the slytherins.

''Really Britain? I knew you were powerful, but this, this will make my gain for immortality so much more fun'' said Voldemort, ''AVADA KADAVRA!'' and England flu back a few feet, this is when people started backing away and getting there wands out.

''NOW, GIVE ME THE REST OF THE PEOPLE I WAS LOOKING FOR'' said Voldemort his voice now filled with anger.

''Fine, then I suppose you wouldn't want these back then?'' he asked and the figures of China and Spain were making there way to the giant cloak thing that was on the ground. He then put the two on their respected numbers and they started to glow.

''You see, I'm only missing ten of you for it to start'' he said with sadistic glee, ''and I really only care for one of you'' he said and made his way to number twelve (on the cloak). ''Number twelve, the books owner, it was hard to tell who you were and I still do not know now, but if you show yourself, with your friends from the house, I will let them go'' he said gesturing to the students. No one responded.

''Oh, no response? Well, I guess I will just have to find you myself'' he said and started making his way over to the nations. He took out a knife and out it up against Lichtenstein's neck.

''Now, tell me, who is the book's owner?'' he asked as the knife made a small cut on her cheek. A bullet soon made it's way next to Voldemort's head.

''Don't. Touch. My. Sister.'' Said Switzerland angrily.

Voldemort soon backed away from the trigger happy Switz and looked at the nations with studying eyes.

''I only know the ten of you that went into that house'' he said and casted a spell, making the ten people move forward, '' and the one that was not there for the previous time loops'' and Romano was moved back, which only left nine of them, ''now, who is it?'' he asked, ''I also need the back-up as well'' he said and looked at the nations with studying eyes. Russia was about ready to hit this Voldy wart person when the atmosphere started to drop and he wasn't the one doing it this time.

''Stop'' said Italy, ''stop and let the others go'' he said

''I wondered when you would admit it, owner, now who's your back-up?'' he asked and got no answer, soon all the other nations moved back because of the spell and Italy was left with Voldemort.

''Won't talk?'' he said and Italy still did not respond, ''well, the crutiates (?) curse does not work on you, but there is one that I found that might. A spell that makes you relive your worst nightmares, your worst memories. Kind of like a dementor'' he said, '' there's also the matter of the student body knowing what this matter is, now isn't it?'' he said and looked at the student body.

''They did nothing, leave them out of this'' said Italy while looking at Voldemort.

''Of so you decided to talk now? Well to late, they'll learn the truth and soon they will know who you are, what you are and I will have my immortality. But now, relieve your memories of that mansion, for everyone to watch!'' he said and casted the spell, which hit Italy and the journal. That's when the entire grounds, changed into those of time loop city, for the entire student body to watch.

**A/N: okay, so we are near the end, I just hope that it works out how I want it and f it doesn't, I'll just have to re-write it. And I just hope you liked and thank the HetaOni MADS for getting me unwriter blocked. **

**Love, **

**BlizzardNight. **


	24. 3

**A/N: Hello people of this big blue and green and white and black and purple and stuff world! I would like to say a few things before and it's shameless advertisement for other people! Some that you'll think is possibly useless since it's really popular and some that should really be better known. There's I CALL ENGLAND HE IS MINE first story that I think is really good, even though there are a few errors in French grammar… and I suggest you read two brothers two nations first before even reading I CALL ENGLANG HE IS MINE's first story! I salute you I CALL ENGLAND HE IS MINE! I hope that you make the story extremely crazy! As for TheSapphireRainAlchemist, I salute you as well for making a kickass series and I hope you do well. As for me at the moment, I'll suck at everything I do, but I'll keep trying! I am a *****insert real family name here*****, and we are none for being cheap! Wait…what did I just say… never mind… I'm known for not giving up unless it's futile and it won't help me in any way…plus I'm annoying and I could go on…STORY.**

* * *

The grounds, they had changed to some sort of dark, large room with no beginning and no end. It was dark and cold. It felt like all your happiness was about to be sucked out and just die there, in the cold, with no one knowing that you died. The world would have just moved on, but there are some to mourn for your loss, for you. It felt like dementors were tormenting them. It was a horrible feeling for everyone, children and adults alike. It was a horrible feeling, but at least they weren't going to die from the kiss.

The room was dark and the only sound that could be heard was the flickering of something, soon light seemed to fill the room and what was revealed was a long round table, twelve seated and oval shaped.

''W-Where are we?'' asked a scared Hufflepuff.

''Time loop city'' said a voice from the shadows, ''I did not expect any of you so soon, or at all'' he said, the voice was definitely male and familiar, ''and do not forget, no masking spell works here'' he said meaning to the nations who had all changed back to there original ages.

''Hello Amigos!'' said the cheerful voice of a certain Spaniard sitting at the round table.

''Yes, hello aru'' said a Chinese voice.

Some turned around, some did not (aka all of the school, who were just to shocked at the moment to do anything); they were greeted by various languages being heard at there ears.

''What are you doing here? And what's wrong with Italy?'' asked America, loudly I might add.

''Well this is were you come when you go unconscious and Italy's reliving all the time loops again'' said Spain with a sad sigh, ''how many times has he been through this already?'' asked Spain to China.

''I don't know aru'' said China.

''So where are we?'' asked Denmark, rudely I might add (yes, he was always there making rude comments and being arrogant, but since I don't know him that well, I decided to not include him until know, don't worry, Iceland will make and appearance or reference.

''Your inside the journal'' said the mysterious voice.

''Who the fuck are you!'' exclaimed Denmark. Yes, he was getting impatient.

''If you do know who I am, please, just say it and save each other sometime'' said the voice, it sounded a bit childish, but at the same time not.

A few minutes went by (he had told the ones that were there last time to NOT say a thing) and someone had finally realized.

''Wait, non, it can't be, b-but I thought I had… Holy Rome?'' said France.

''Indeed and half-dead I might add'' he said with a laugh, he had ice blue eyes and blond slick back hair. He was also wearing a weird black outfit and was chibi.

''Hey, why are you like that the last time we saw you…'' started Fred.

''Oh come on! I was just having a bit of fun!'' he whined like a little kid (I still think of Holy Rome as the immature and mature kid that he was, but with a lot more wisdom).

''Just change back and stop acting like a kid'' finished George.

''Fine'' was what was heard before becoming the splitting image of Germany. Just minus the umm always-extreme grumpiness that makes him so lovable?

''So why are we back in time loop city?'' said Prussia

''Voldemort'' said Holy Rome and many people gasped and shivered, but got a yell from Holy Rome, ''it's only a name!''

''Umm… you forgot to tell us last time, but umm… why do you look like you know…'' started a nervous Fin who was pointing towards Germany.

''Ohh! I thought I forgot something!'' he said. He really was child like in many ways, ''well I'll explain latter or soon, if finish what I have to explain here'' he said and looked over the nations, getting more serious.

''You are here because the book wants you to be, not me nor the owner. The book itself, because of Voldemort's thirst for immortality, the book wants you to stop him, by being in the know of your previous time loops as so you won't fail. In total there are a lot of time loops to be played, but only thirteen of them are important and I do not want you to meet the same fate as the owner'' he said while looking over at his childhood love, ''sadly, you all have to see the time loops, I wish they did not have to, but it is the will of the book. I'm sorry for what you are about to see, those of you who already have do not have to see the thirteen important time loops, but the book still wants you to see some of the others'' he said, I bid you farewell and I will see you later'' he said before fading away into the darkness (coolly I might add).

Soon the room split into three, the table in the middle, those who have seen on the right and those who have not on the left. They soon vanished into darkness and light only remained in the middle.

''How long do you think until it will be over aru?'' asked China, there were only two people with him now and only one to talk to.

''I don't know, time is limitless here, time is frozen here'' said Spain and looked around, ''what I wouldn't give to be with Lovi at the moment'' said Spain depressingly, he really missed his little tomato, a lot.

''I just hope everyone is all right aru'' said China worrying for his brother, Japan.

''Me too'' said Spain. And they just continued to talk and look around that room; it was a very dull and sad looking room. I only had twelve chairs and fake copies of the nations. Spain looked around on the chairs and noticed something; there was an engraving on the back of the chair. It looked like a bird. He then heard a ticking noise and looked up to see a beautiful Grandfather clock with the same symbol.

''Weird'' said Spain and went to inspect the clock.

''What aru?'' said China.

''Look at the chair then the clock'' he said and China did just that.

''It has the same insignia aru'' he said and soon he was going to touch it, but was cut off.

''Don't touch the clock unless you want to restart time again'' said the voice of Italy, his head was up, but his eyes were lifeless. He then slumped back down again with his eyes closed.

The two looked at each other then backed away from the clock to sit down in there chairs for a while before being bored and Spain thought it would be a fun time to start and pull on Italy's curl, for fun. He knew what would happen, but they were really bored and DON'T THINK PERVERTED THOUGHTS IN THIS STORY! So for 'fun' Spain decided to pull on Italy's curl which did not end really well for him. Let's just say that 'Italy' came back and pointed a sword at his throat if he did not stop pulling on his curl.

* * *

**A/N: okay, this chapter is a half and half really, it's funny and serious at the same time. If you want any special request our anything, feel free to PM me. Oh! And time for a little game~! Now, this is if you know your history well enough. I'll ask three of them, all involving history. One for Europe, one for America (the continent) and one for Asia, so now for the questions! **

**America: who won the war for New- France, were was it fought and what was the outcome and was there a peace treaty? (What's sad is I was supposed to go to re-enact the battle in my last year in primary school, but noooo! Group 640 had to drive their teacher to have a break down and go mentallll! So thanks to her for not coming back, we didn't go… I wanted to fake kill people! Especially my many enemies… and you'll be saying oh that's so cruel of you, you don't care about the teacher! Well excuse meee! But most of the teachers at my school are really nice, but we have a few cases of horrible ones, she was included in that, with Madame Carrot, are English bitchy teacher) **

**Asia: what is the act called for suicide for the samurai if you are to kill yourself because of honour (and family pride, I think?)?**

**Euroupe: what empire split into two, fell, was handed over to someone else during their time of empire and then became a powerful country today, plus is a founding member of the European Union and other stuff that I could say that I won't.**

** If you can get some of the answers right, I will give you a cookie and an appearance with me, talking about stuff, in the story. Or just a PM chat about the story, and if you Wikipedia anything, you are disqualified. Use a book! It makes you smart!**

**Read, Write and Review.**

**Remember kids, i call myself a person of useless informartion. that's why I'm so good at history! though... my highest grade is in math... **

**if you want more useless information about myself, just say though, because i think I'm turning crazy... wait... no... i already am...**


	25. End?

_**A/N: no one, and I mean no one got Europe right, someone got America right, but it wasn't a complete answer, you just gave me who won and even then it was a guess! And everyone got Asia right… why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway, until you can't give me a full answer to America, no one wins. So, this brings me to a new instalment of untitled and I'm in a sad mood, so possibly expect a sad chapter, why expect? Well I have not written the chapter yet. Why am I in a sad mood? Well I just finished watching Mawaru Penguindrum and it really is a great series, to bad it's hard to make a story with… I cried like twice. It's a story about fate and a bitch, but great, move at the end. Anyway, I would like to thank all the reviewers for chapter 23 (24), Ivy-child, Akumu Lee Crimson, Myrna Maeve and I CALL ENGLAND HE IS MINE. And those were all the people who were not anonymous, and for the anonymous, Lumina Balderson. Now I ask a lot of questions and here's a random one that has nothing to do with anything. What is the weirdest Family name or first name you ever heard, because mine is definitely one of them. **_

_**I guess I should start the story... one last thing, if you think that Quebec is a Mary-Sue, please tell me! I ask a few people, Akumu said close, I.E.H.I.M (for short) said she was awesome and I don't know from the others yet… I really don't mean anything wrong and you guys are making me cry! She has nothing at all to do with the plot! She's just comic relief! I think… but she has definitely nothing to do with the plot specifically. **_

Nations, capitals and students were all in the same room, what was going on at the moment?

''Sorry, book changed it's mind, he wants everyone to see the time loops, just to umm… not freak you all out'' said Holy Rome from the shadows.

It soon turned dark and they heard the voice of Fred say.

''Time loop one, let the bloodbath begin'' he said with a lot of sarcasm that scared them, one: because he was possibly saying the truth, two: he was definitely saying the truth.

Everything went dark and soon, the figure of a house came into place, it was fairly large, possibly a mansion. It was close to a forest that briefly resembled the forbidden forest. Suddenly, a voice called out.

''Ve~ Germany, Japan, Big brother France, everyone! There's the house!'' exclaimed a voice.

When people turned to look at the voice, they could see ten people, soon they were moved back, to make place for a large round table with candles and the representatives, lifeless dolls of them. Soon given an explanation by the twins.

''Table for twelve, though there are only ten at the moment, tells you when someone dies, the candles will go out and so will the person who died'' started Fred.

''The squeamish may want to look away, it gets really brutal'' finished George and soon all the first and second years just disappeared.

''Wonder what just happened?'' said Seamus. And soon were all shushed to hear the conversation at hand.

''So this is it Italy?'' asked Alfred.

''Si America!'' said 'Italy' (not 'him', but just Italy, I'm going by what Hogwarts knows and nothing else).

''Why not have a look inside?'' asked Gilbert

Some agreed, others disagreed.

''Majority wins, why not just take a little look around and come out?'' said the person that they know as Kiku.

The rest all agreed and went into the house.

The scenery changed and soon they were at the entrance of the house, you could here a few of them starting to get scared and the Slytherin faking that they weren't actually scared when they were pissing there pants on the inside.

The nations wandered a bit in the entrance hall and soon started to decide to separate. Japan going alone up the hall and walking down the quiet hallway to the second story which had a number of doors, he checked a few of them and soon came to a particular door, he stopped in front of it and soon put his hand on it to see if it was open. The door slowly creaked open as Japan's hand pushed it open, he stuck his head in and found no one to be there. Once he saw the room, the only thing that struck him was the piano. He walked up to it to see it covered with blood, he put his finger down to find it still very fresh, and at the same time the note of that key played. Footsteps were heard and at a fast and loud pace, getting closer and closer, until they stopped. Japan had felt a faint breathing down his neck and when he turned around while drawing his katana, he cut the thing that was about to punch, but it was all in vain, the fight was a bloody one as the fool red liquid dipped into his white naval suit as he laid against the piano for his final breath. He didn't know that he could die like this, though he did know this was his finally time on this small planet. The door soon cracked open to reveal the blue uniform of the Italian.

''J-Japan?'' he asked (with a manly screech) as his face went to sheer horror white pale face and ran over to his friend.

''Japan! W-what happened to you?'' he asked as tears started to well up into his eyes and they flowed down his cheeks and hit the floor, starting to create that water marks on the floor.

''I-I'm… sorry Ita-chan, y-y-you have to leave with out me'' he said while coughing up a bit of blood.

''No, no! Please don't go, I don't need more people that I care for dead'' he said as he looked at his friend with teary eyes.

Japan just looked at his sobbing friend, though he was an idiot, he was still a great friend to have. He mustered up all the strength that he had left and hugged the nation in front of him.

Italy was shocked; Japan was hugging him, on his own will.

''Don't worry Ita-chan,… I'll always be here, even… if I pass, we will …meet again… like how we saw… Roman… empire… on that island…'' he said as his breath became more and more unstable and weak.

Italy just nodded as tears flooded down his eyes, he didn't care if he was covered in blood, he was more worried about Japan. He felt the grip of his friend weaken and he laid against the piano.

''We'll see each other soon again… good…bye… is… never forever Italia'' he said as his final breath drew out and his eyes became lifeless.

Italy just looked at his friend and let the tears flow, it was a sad moment now and he just cried as the memories came back, though Japan was right, good-bye was never forever. Hushed talking was heard from the other side of the door. It slide open to reveal other people.

''Italy?'' asked a whisper of a voice.

''I-Italy? Japan?'' asked another one in a slightly loud voice, looking almost identical to the first, it was the one they knew as Alfred or now, America.

''H-H-He's…dead'' said Italy in between breaths of crying.

''What do you mean dead? Italy, stop playing around, you know we can't die unless our country dies from financial problems or war'' said America a bit angrily.

''What happened!'' yelled a man that looked very effeminate and ran over to the side of the Italian, who, was still sobbing.

1234567890234567890123456789 01234567890

The two looked at each other, they were bored with nothing to do, but figure out what was going on. Though the more they thought, more the memory became foggy and hard to decipher, as if the book had no intention of them wanting to find out what was taking place, much to the duos chagrin.

''What is so important that this book wants to cover up, aru!'' yelled China frustratedly as he hung his head with his head in his hands. He soon looked up at the Spaniard expectantly who was thinking of his own affairs at that moments and when he felt the presence someone looking at him and catching only a bit of what the former had said, looked up and brought his hands out in defense.

''Don't look at me, I was only there for one time loop!''

Then the two sighed, with no lead, they could do nothing, but sit and mope (well not really, but sort of.)

When it felt like hours, but really it was not even a second (there's no time in time loop city). Movement was heard and soft yawning as if a person just woke up. The two looked around and saw Italy rubbing his eyes, looking a bit dazed and yawning some more. Blinking a few times, he looked around with a confused expression as if he didn't recognize the environment that surrounded him. He then looked over at China and Spain, and he seemed to visibly relax a bit when he saw them.

''Ve~ China, Spain, where's Germany and Japan?'' he asked cutely and the two looked at each other, had he really no clue?

''Maybe he has a delay in memory, I remember when something like this happened to Japan after the bombing'' said China and the Spaniard nodded sagely. The possibilities were wide, seeing as now magic decided to fuck with them. Spain wondered why the world couldn't just be simple?

The Italian stood up and gripped the back of his chair for support, his legs had mock-fallen asleep on him (like when your legs are not asleep, but kind of are and which ever limb is affected tingles or things when you move it.) and then his face went blank with a knowing look.

''How long have we been here?'' he asked the two and Spain shrugged, leaning back into his chair and put his legs on the table, looking quite laid back for such a stressful situation.

''Days, weeks, months, years, maybe even millennia'' he said while shrugging his shoulders and the Italian mock-glared at him. Sighing, knowing that the infamous time loop city held no time, he decided to just walk around, thinking.

''Can you tell what happened up to date?'' asked the Italian as he stopped pacing and looked intently at the two.

''Nothing really, well nothing new'' said Spain while China rolled his eyes.

''Like Spain said, nothing new APART from the book deciding that now seeing just more then the important time loops was important. I think the book wants to make the mortals go insane, aru'' said China as he sort of glared at Spain at first, who smiled sheepishly and looked at the Italian who nodded.

''so it could take hours'' said the Italian knowingly.

''which pretty much translate to seconds is what your saying'' said Spain as he pointed a figure nowhere in particular.

''sort of, there is a sort of time here, but not exact time, yes, to the outside, a second, but for us, maybe a century'' he said and China nodded knowingly, while it took Spain a few seconds to connect the dots and his mouth formed an 'o' in realization and decided to munch on a tomato. How he got the tomato? No one knew.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890

something was going on and a few people had noticed this. Slowly, subtly, people had started vanishing, diminishing the Hogwarts population numbers from the room. Minerva had noticed this. She was glad and worried. She was a teacher, she was glad because there minds would not be traumatized by death, but worried because she had no idea where had they gone. Had they died? Had they instantly combusted? Did the book kill them? She was worried to find out.

She also didn't enjoy being here. Watching as the countries died. That-that thing! A complet monster! She had no intention of letting those thins win. She was horrified at how they killed and how they separated friends, for what? For a bloody book! What was that book even capable of? She had forgotten. Normally she had a good memory for this thing, but now, like magic, the information had disappeared.

They died, one by one, alone, in groups or just by sheer suicide. Disgusting and frightening. Decapitations, gunfire, swords, ripping people in two to watch as their insides spilled onto the floors. Events complete traumatic for them. It was just death after death after death. How was it even able to reoccur repeatedly. You die once. You stay dead. It was the laws of nature, unless you had the stone of revival.

Slowly the number of students went down enough for people to notice and panic occurred for the people not older then fifteen, sixteen or even seventeen.

It was absolute horror.

It was hell.

1234567899012345678901234567 89012345678901234567890

It was dark, nothing, but dark around. He looked around and only saw the black around him. Was he dead? No death was white. He soon felt warmth all around him, but not the colour of red or the blue, green, orange or yellow of fire.

Was he dreaming? He probably was.

Soon the blackness started shaking and cracking as sound filtered through it, almost as if someone was calling him. Soft at first, but then rude as he felt a stream of cold water hit his face.

''There he's awake'' someone said angrily and he soon fiddled to find his glassed, which were shoved into his hands. Setting them down and rubbing his eyes from to much light and water, he put them on and his vision faced in faces of different people appeared, brown, red, blond and black he saw.

''Finally awake Potter'' he heard someone sneer, sadly, it was the ferret himself. What was Draco Malfoy doing in his room? And the twins and Ginny and was that Blaise he saw?

''Earth to Harry?'' said one of the twins as they shook a hand in front of his face.

''I think his brain is processing the information'' said Blaise and a few let out a breath.

''Well slap him out of it we don't have much time!'' yelled a female voice that wasn't Ginny's nor Hermione's.

''Why?'' he asked, suddenly done processing and being snapped out by the new voice.

A loud roar echoed through the vicinity.

''That's why''

_**A/N: well story one ends here, sorry if I kept you waiting for so long, my life went down hill for a while and I really got sucker punched on Friday February 22 2013 (for people of the future knowing the date) which caused me to go into a sort of depression and slowly returning to normal life. I did have a lot to do and I also need your help! If someone can tell me what paint program to use, because I do a lot of drawing by hand and I want to be able to have them without lead marks and with colour and post them on deviantart, and how to use the program because I realize that I suck at it. Any, if you have any questions you would like answered, please do it in a review or a PM, more preferably a review. Two things also, what story I should write next? And the A/N at the beginning was written in December of last year I believe or even long before that (memory's sort of foggy). **_

_**On a random note, my friends want to turn me into a gamer, so you might find me on steam pretty soon. **_

_**If any questions, relevant or not, stupid or not or just plain out bashing, please do it in PM and I will try to answer, I do not mind if you flame because I will reply and logically (I'm in the mood for that lately…) and I hoped you enjoyed this fic, the sequel to I will be posted once my life is a bit better, maybe even during Aprilbreak (I got a break in April).**_

_**Now that I think the A/N has gone on long enough an I said what I wanted to say, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic that I might have taken to seriously at times or just made it completely stupid, still I hoped you like it, and if you have a request for me to just write some of the time loops, I will happily obliged.**_

_**BlizzardNight hopping you read write and review**_

_**Peace!**_


End file.
